


Harry Christmas Everyone

by Glasschmetterling



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, F/F, F/M, M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2017-12-30 15:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 51,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glasschmetterling/pseuds/Glasschmetterling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry-Potter-One-Shot-Sammlung mit dem Thema Weihnachten zu von Lesern gewünschten Pairings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Der Sturm im Marmeladenglas

**Pairing:** Ron Weasley/Pansy Parkinson gewünscht von Luthien82

**1\. Der Sturm im Marmeladenglas**

Der frisch gefallene Schnee knisterte unter seinen Füßen, als er nach draußen trat, über die Ländereien schritt, hinunter zum See, unsichtbar, verborgen unter Harrys Tarnumhang, den er sich ausgeliehen hatte.

Gut, Harry wusste nicht, dass er ihn genommen hatte, aber er würde ihn zurücklegen, bevor er aufwachte... und bis dahin konnte er hier draußen allein sein, einfach allein. Eines von Hermines kleinen Taschenfeuern, blaue Flammen in einem Marmeladenglas, wärmte seine Finger, gemeinsam verborgen mit ihm, während die schneidende Kälte der windstillen Nacht durch seinen Umhang kroch, in seine Beine stach und seine Zehen langsam taub machte.

Ein Zauber ließ ihn keine Fußspuren hinterlassen, während er durch den tiefen Schnee stapfte, sein Atem kondensierte in kleinen Wölkchen vor seinem Gesicht, und für einen Augenblick lang fühlte er sich frei. Zumindest für einen Augenblick.

Harry Potter hatte Cho Chang geküsst.

Wieder stieg ein merkwürdiges Gefühl in ihm auf, Scham, vielleicht Minderwertigkeit, er wusste es nicht... Jeder in seiner Stufe war die meiste Zeit damit beschäftigt, auf die Jagd nach einem Date zu gehen, selbst Hermine hatte ihren Viktor, dem sie Briefe schrieb, aber er... da war niemand. Niemand, der sich für ihn interessiert hätte.

Bis jetzt hatte er sich keine Sorgen gemacht, denn Harry war genauso unbedarft gewesen wie er, vielleicht sogar noch mehr, denn er hatte keine älteren Brüder, die ihm haarklein aus ihrem Liebesleben berichten konnten. Aber jetzt...?

Er schüttelte den schon vertrauten und doch so unangenehmen Gedanken ab, trat stattdessen auf den vereisten See hinaus, auf der spiegelglatten Fläche lag eine dünne Schneeschicht, und vorsichtig setzte er einen Schritt vor den anderen, ging immer weiter hinaus.

Er wusste, dass es dumm war, obwohl es schon seit mehr als einem Monat kalt und frostig war, konnten sich noch immer schwache Stellen unter dem Schnee verbergen, Risse, und wenn er einbrach, mitten in der Nacht, dann konnte er nicht damit rechnen, vor März gefunden zu werden.

Die Gefahr zerrte an seinen Nervenenden, schärfte seine Sinne, während er mutiger wurde, über das Eis rutschte, das so faszinierend glatt unter seinen Füßen dalag, er achtete auf jedes Geräusch, jedes Knacken unter ihm, jeden Windstoß.

Trotzdem hätte er das leise Schluchzen fast überhört, das vom Ufer, genauer gesagt vom Rand des verbotenen Waldes über den See schlich. Verdutzt blickte er hinüber in die Schatten unter den ersten Bäumen, die das Mondlicht warf, doch er konnte nur eine zusammengekrümmte Gestalt erkennen, die im Schnee kniete.

Für einen Moment zögerte er, doch dann siegte die Neugier über seine Angst, entdeckt und verpetzt zu werden, und er bewegte sich langsam auf das Ufer zu. Immerhin trug er noch seinen Tarnumhang, der Zauber auf seinen Schuhen ließ ihn keine Fußabdrücke hinterlassen, also was sollte schon passieren...

Je näher er kam, desto deutlicher konnte er die Gestalt erkennen, ihre dunklen Haare und ihre Hände verdeckten ihr Gesicht, doch es war eindeutig, dass ein Mädchen dort saß, ein Mädchen, das wohl in seinem Alter war.

Nach allem, was Hermine an diesem Abend über das Gefühlsleben von weiblichen Wesen erzählt hatte, wunderte es ihn nicht, dass es herzerweichend schluchzte, aber was sollte ein emotionaler Teelöffel wie er schon davon verstehen... der Kommentar brannte noch immer wie Feuer, wenn er daran dachte, immerhin war es Hermine gewesen, ausgerechnet Hermine, die ihn damit getroffen hatte...

So leise er konnte kletterte er in einigem Abstand von der jungen Frau die Böschung hoch, schlich sich unter den Bäumen hindurch auf sie zu, ihre Schultern zitterten und bebten unter Schluchzern, und vorsichtig, in der Deckung eines Busches, legte er den Tarnumhang ab und stopfte ihn in seine Tasche.

Dies war seine Chance, sich selbst zu beweisen, dass er nicht das Gefühlsleben eines Teelöffels hatte, dass er jemanden trösten konnte, wenn es sein musste, auch ein Mädchen... und wenn er versagte, würde es niemand erfahren.

Langsam ging er auf sie zu, doch sie hörte seine Schritte nicht, so sehr war sie in sich versunken, bis er direkt neben ihr stand, sich unsicher durchs Haar fuhr und zu ihr hinabbeugte. Seine Arme und Beine fühlten sich plötzlich viel zu lang an, er hatte das Gefühl, jeden Moment über seine eigenen Füße zu fallen, und er schluckte. „Hallo.“

„Lass mich... in Ruhe“, brachte sie stockend hervor, gleichzeitig wütend und erstickt, und er war schon fast dabei, ihren Rat zu befolgen, als ihm einfiel, was Hermine einmal gesagt hatte... dass sie vielleicht gar nicht meinte, was sie sagte.

„Was ist denn passiert?“, fragte er so vorsichtig und beruhigend wie möglich, doch sie schluchzte nur laut auf, eine Reaktion, mit der er nicht gerechnet hatte.

Trotzdem beschloss er, einen neuen Versuch zu starten, er hatte bemerkt, dass sie keinen Winterumhang trug, sondern nur ihre dünne Schulrobe, und vorsichtig hielt er ihr das Marmeladenglas mit dem kleinen, blauen Feuer hin. „Dir ist doch sicher kalt.“

„Ja...“, murmelte sie, löste die Hände von ihrem Gesicht und griff danach, barg es zwischen ihren blassen Fingern. Eine Weile starrte sie auf die tanzenden Flammen, während Ron unschlüssig daneben stand und nicht wusste, was er tun sollte. Einerseits wollte er wieder ins Schloss, aber der Rückweg würde ziemlich kalt werden ohne sein Taschenfeuer, und so blieb er und wartete, bis sie es ihm wieder zurückgab.

„Danke“, meinte sie leise, nun gefasster, und Pansy Parkinson blickte zu ihm hoch, hielt ihm das Marmeladenglas entgegen.

Für einen Moment starrten sie sich nur an, alle beide schienen sich entscheiden zu müssen, ob sie jetzt ihren Zauberstab zogen, und eine klirrende Spannung lag in der Luft, doch dann griff Ron vorsichtig nach dem Glas und nahm es Pansy aus der Hand.

Für einen Moment spielte er mit dem Gedanken, ins Schloss zurückzukehren, sich in sein warmes Bett zu kuscheln und einfach nur zu schlafen, aber irgendwie ließ ihn der Vorsatz, den er gefasst hatte, nicht los, und er ließ sich neben sie in den Schnee sinken.

„Was ist passiert?“, fragte er leise und vorsichtig, um sie nicht zu verschrecken, doch sie fing sofort wieder an zu weinen. „Das... das sagst du doch nur... damit du mich morgen mit... mit deinen Gryffindor-Freunden auslachen... kannst...“

„Natürlich nicht“, antwortete er schicksalsergeben, was sollte er denn schon anderes tun – da kümmerte man sich ein Mal, ein einziges Mal um ein Mädchen, und schon unterstellte es einem die schlimmsten Absichten. Wirklich merkwürdige Wesen.

„Sicher?“ Sie linste ihn von der Seite aus an, wirkte verheult und zerzaust und trotzdem so verdammt... misstrauisch.

„Ganz sicher. Was du sagst, bleibt unter uns.“

„Versprochen?“

„Versprochen.“ Er hielt ihr die Hand hin, und sie griff danach, ihre schmalen Finger waren feucht von Tränen und noch dazu eiskalt; vorsichtig gab er ihr das Marmeladenglas.

Trotzdem schien sie noch zu zögern, sie wärmte ihre Finger an den blauen Flammen und starrte hinaus auf den See, und Ron wurde langsam kalt, widerstand aber der Versuchung, aufzustehen und mit den Armen um sich zu schlagen, um sich aufzuwärmen.

Doch die Zeit zog sich dahin, und gerade, als er unruhig herumzurutschen begann, meinte sie leise: „Draco... Draco hat mir einen Korb gegeben...“

Er konnte gerade noch ein trockenes Lachen unterdrücken, verschluckte sich aber dabei und hustete hart und erstickt. Doch plötzlich fühlte er eine schmale Hand, die hart auf seinen Rücken klopfte, bis er sich wieder beruhigt hatte und ein wenig überrascht zu Pansy blickte. „Danke.“

Sie lächelte ein wenig verlegen und nuschelte etwas, das wie „keine Ursache“ klang, dann, ganz plötzlich, so als hätte jemand einen Schalter an ihrem Hinterkopf umgelegt, blickte sie ihn misstrauisch an, mit schräg gelegtem Kopf.

„Und was machst du eigentlich um diese Zeit hier draußen?“

Für einen Moment war er versucht, reflexartig „Das geht dich nichts an“ zu fauchen, so als ob ihr Slytherinabzeichen ihn zu dieser Reaktion trieb, so wie die Anwesenheit Snapes Neville zu Schweißausbrüchen, doch dann hielt er mit offenem Mund inne. „Das... ich meine, ich musste über etwas nachdenken.“

Sie betrachtete ihn von der Seite, aber nun nicht mehr wie ein verängstigter kleiner Vogel, sondern ehe wie ein Falke oder ein Adler, der eine Beute erspäht hatte. „Und über was?“

„Ich...“, machte er, und er kam sich vor wie ein Narr in diesem Augenblick, er schaffte es nicht, seine Gedanken in Worte zu fassen, zu... kindisch wären sie ihm vorgekommen. „Das... das würde ich lieber nicht erzählen...“

„Wieso nicht? Ich hab dir doch auch alles erzählt...“ Sie sah ihn aus großen Augen an, in denen wieder kleine Tränen schimmerten, und er versuchte, sich aus der Affäre zu winden. „Aber... das wäre eine längere Geschichte... das kann ich nicht in einem Satz abhandeln wie du...“

Für einen Moment schien sie zu überlegen, gedankenverloren hielt sie das warme Marmeladenglas an ihre Wange, die vor Kälte zu glühen schien, dann meinte sie leise: „Dann... dann erzähle ich dir die ganze Geschichte, und du mir deine... und... und wenn einer von uns auf die Idee kommt, weiterzuerzählen, was er hier gehört hat, dann erfährt die ganze Schule auch von der anderen Geschichte...“

Er zögerte, der Gryffindor’sche Hausalarm klingelte wie verrückt, sie war eine Slytherin, und Slytherins führten immer etwas im Schilde, etwas, das normalerweise nicht gut für die Gesundheit oder den Ruf von Gryffindors war... „Warum bietest du mir das an?“

Sie zögerte einen Moment, schmiegte sich an das warme Glas, hinter dem die Flammen tänzelten. „Weil... weil ich jemanden zum Reden brauche, der mir zuhört... in Slytherin sind doch alle so damit beschäftigt, Draco wegen seines so fürchterlich berühmten Vaters in den Arsch zu kriechen, dass sie weglaufen, sobald ich etwas Negatives über ihn sagen möchte... und bei dir... ist das anders, glaube ich.“

Er nickte, auch ihm ging es nicht anders, mit Hermine würde er über dieses Thema sicherlich nicht reden, und Harry – er wollte sich dessen Reaktion nicht vorstellen, nicht einmal im Ansatz. „Ja... vielleicht brauche ich auch jemanden...“

Kurz starrte sie ihn ab, so als ob er ihr seine unbändige, ewige Liebe gestanden hätte, dann meinte sie, so als ob sie ihrer eigenen Reaktion nicht trauen würde: „Dann... dann kannst du ja anfangen.“

Und er erzählte ihr alles, dass Harry Cho geküsst hatte, seine Eifersucht, bei der es nicht um die hübsche Ravenclaw ging, sondern darum, dass Harry immer Dinge bekam, die er nicht hatte, dass alle ihn bewunderten... es war ein angenehmes, auch ein wenig befreiendes Gefühl, keine Angst haben zu müssen, dass jemand eine schlechte Meinung von ihm bekam wegen der dunklen Regungen, die tief in ihm schlummerten, denn er war davon überzeugt, dass Pansy ihn ohnehin abgrundtief verabscheute...

Alles sprudelte aus ihm heraus, bevor er begriffen hatte, was passierte, und als er es endlich bemerkte, da schloss er verlegen den Mund und blickte sie an, wartete auf das unvermeidliche, überhebliche Grinsen, den typischen Slytherin-Gesichtsausdruck, den verletzenden Kommentar, doch nichts davon tauchte auf. Sie blickte nur hoch zu den Sternen, dann meinte sie leise: „Ich... ich bin... ich war... ach, ich weiß nicht... auf jeden Fall, ich mochte Draco seit der Sache mit dem Hippogreif in der dritten Klasse... vorher war er immer so perfekt und unnahbar, und da hatte er plötzlich Angst... und war plötzlich nur noch ein Mensch, aber einer, in den ich mich verliebte...“

Sie machte eine Pause, um zu schlucken, dann fuhr sie fort: „Als... als er mich vor einem Jahr auf den Weihnachtsball einlud da dachte ich... dachte ich, dass er mich vielleicht auch mag, aber nichts passierte...“

„Und... und heute hielt ich seine verdammten Andeutungen nicht mehr aus... sein wissendes und irgendwie verführerisches Lächeln... seine zweideutigen Aussagen... seine Berührungen... und sagte ihm, was ich für ihn empfinde... in einer versteckten Ecke der Kerker... und er... er lachte nur... und es hallte von den Wänden wider... durch den Gang...“

Sie schluchzte erstickt auf, vergrub wieder ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. „Und... und es tat so weh... ich lief einfach weg, ich wollte dieses Lachen nicht mehr hören... aber es blieb... ich kann es einfach nicht vergessen...“

Unsicher wrang er seine Hände, er hatte keine Ahnung, was er sagen sollte, und so legte er einfach vorsichtig seinen Arm um ihre Schultern, rückte näher an sie heran. Sie versteifte sich kurz, doch dann ließ sie sich einfach fallen, lehnte sich an ihn, und er spürte, wie durchgefroren sie war, wie dünn ihr Umhang, flüchtig fragte er sich, wie lange sie schon hier draußen saß...

Nur langsam beruhigte Pansy sich, ihr Oberkörper schüttelte sich nicht mehr, und mit einem durchweichten Taschentuch, das sie aus ihrem Umhang zog, wischte sie sich die Tränen von den Wangen. „Ich will ihn vergessen... einfach vergessen... irgendwie“, murmelte sie leise, er konnte sie kaum verstehen.

Er zuckte zusammen, als er ihre halb erfrorene Hand an seinem Halsansatz spürte, vorsichtig drehte sie sein Gesicht, bis er sie ansah, grenzenloses Erstaunen auf seinen Zügen festgefroren, ihre Augen wirkten noch immer ein wenig glasig, doch bevor er überlegen konnte, was sie vorhatte, schmiegten sich ihre Lippen an die seinen, kalt wie die einer Toten und doch so unheimlich lebendig...

Unbeholfen erwiderte er den Kuss, bevor er merkte, was er tat, mehr aus Reflex als aus irgendeinem anderen Grund, ließ seine Hand von ihrer Schulter in ihren Nacken wandern. Er spürte ihre Zunge an seinen Lippen und öffnete sie, überließ ihr ganz die Führung, ihre Finger vergruben sich in seinem Haar und zogen ihn näher an sich, die Kälte, die von ihnen ausging, ließ ihn frösteln, doch es war nicht nur das... zögerlich, aber doch neugierig begann er, ihre Bewegungen nachzuahmen, spielte mit ihrer Zunge...

Der Kuss endete ebenso abrupt, wie er begonnen hatte, sie löste sich von ihm, starrte ihn einen Moment mit einem unergründlichen Gesichtsausdruck an, dann erhob sie sich in einer fließenden Bewegung und blickte auf ihn herab. „Ja... ja, jetzt habe ich ihn vergessen...“, meinte sie leise, drehte sich um und lief ein wenig steifbeinig den Weg zum Schloss hinauf.

Sein Marmeladenglas stand noch immer im Schnee und sein bläulicher Schein brach sich an den kleinen Kristallen.


	2. Romulus und Remus

**Pairing:** Remus Lupin/Severus Snape gewünscht von Serena Malfoy

**2\. Romulus und Remus**

„Sagen Sie, Lupin, Sie haben nicht zufällig einen Bruder?“

Remus Lupin, seines Zeichens Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste an der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, blickte missmutig von seinem Tagespropheten hoch und fixierte Severus Snape, Professor für Zaubertränke an derselben Lehranstalt, mit einem überraschten Blick aus seinen hellen Augen. „Nein. Wieso fragen Sie? Ihr Interesse für mein Privatleben hielt sich bis jetzt ja auch in Grenzen...“

„Wäre auch zu schön gewesen“, murmelte der andere missmutig und widmete sich wieder hingebungsvoll seiner zweiten Tasse schwarzem Kaffee an diesem Morgen.

Sie saßen allein im Lehrerzimmer, neben dem Ticken der Uhr störte nur das gelegentliche Rascheln von Lupins Zeitung oder das Klirren des kleinen Löffels auf dem Porzellan in Snapes Hand die morgendliche Stille.

Sie beide waren früh aufgestanden, Lupin, weil er wegen der bevorstehenden Verwandlung in einen Werwolf nicht schlafen konnte, Snape aus welchen Gründen auch immer, und hatten sich im Professorenzimmer getroffen. Die Stimmung war angespannt, trotz des Feuers, das gemütlich im Kamin prasselte, und der Weihnachtsgirlanden aus Tannenzweigen, die sich an den Wänden entlangzogen, doch keiner der beiden Männer war bereit, auch nur einen Millimeter nachzugeben, und schon gar nicht, das warme Lehrerzimmer gegen die zugigen Gänge des Schlosses zu tauschen.

„Also, wieso sollte ich einen Bruder haben?“

Snape knurrte unwillig, da Lupin so energisch eine Antwort einforderte, und nahm einen tiefen Schluck aus seiner Tasse. „Am besten einen Bruder mit einer Axt, der noch dazu Romulus heißt – was halten Sie davon?“

Überrascht blickte Lupin vom Tagespropheten, dessen Lektüre er sich vorgeblich gewidmet hatte, auf, und sah Snape an, er hatte weder gewusst, dass sich der finstere Zaubertrankprofessor für römische Mythologie interessierte, noch, dass er überhaupt andere Hobbies außer Zaubertränken und Dunklen Künsten hatte.

Er faltete die Zeitung zusammen, lehnte sich zurück und schlug die Beine übereinander, dann betrachtete er Snape. „Wo wir schon bei Namen sind... 'streng', 'hart' und 'grausam' sind sicherlich Adjektive, die definitiv auf sie passen...“

„Sie haben nachgeschlagen!“, stieß dieser hervor und richtete sich in seinem Stuhl auf, wohingegen Lupin zufrieden lächelte. „Natürlich habe ich das, schon in unserer Schulzeit...“

„Für so etwas hatten Sie Zeit, Lupin? Ich dachte, Sie wären während Ihrer gesamten sieben Jahre gemeinsam mit Potter und Black damit beschäftigt gewesen, Toiletten in die Luft zu jagen und Stinkbomben durch die Gänge zu werfen.“

Der Werwolf ging nicht auf den Satz ein, sondern betrachtete gedankenverloren das Fenster, die untere Hälfte war weiß und blind von dem Schnee, der auf dem Fensterbrett lag, die obere hingegen vollkommen schwarz, noch nicht einmal die Dämmerung hatte jetzt, kurz vor Weihnachten, um fünf Uhr morgens eingesetzt.

Direkt daneben leuchtete jedoch der kleine Weihnachtsbaum, den Professor Dumbledore im Lehrerzimmer aufgestellt hatte, gegen den energischen, aber doch eher symbolischen Protest von Professor McGonagall, dass dieser sie doch nur von der Arbeit ablenken würde. Trotzdem hatte sie dazu beigetragen, ihn zu schmücken, in ihrem Fall mit Christbaumkugeln, die ständig ihre Form veränderten, genauso wie alle anderen Lehrer eine Dekoration entsprechend ihres Faches heraufbeschworen hatten.

Nur Snape und er selbst fehlten, mit gutem Grund, wie er fand, denn was sollte er schon auf den Baum hängen? Gefährliche Tierwesen? Und auch sein Gegenüber schien nicht den Ehrgeiz zu haben, sich an der Dekoration zu beteiligen. Für einen Moment schmunzelte er bei dem Gedanken, dass der griesgrämige Professor kleine Phiolen mit Tränken an den Baum hängte, bei denen sich, wenn man sie schluckte, entschied, welche schreckliche Krankheit man bekam...

„Sagen Sie, Lupin, was bewegt sie eigentlich dazu, mich so unheimlich... _amüsant_ zu finden?“

Die Stimme an seinem linken Ohr ließ ihn zusammenzucken, nun spürte er Snapes Präsenz hinter sich, doch zuvor war er von seinen Gedanken zu abgelenkt gewesen, um – selbst mit den Sinnen des Werwolfes, der immer stärker in ihm wurde - zu bemerken, dass sich der Mann herangeschlichen hatte.

Er versuchte, sich zu erheben, doch ein Paar langfingriger, doch überraschend kräftiger Hände legte sich auf seine Schultern und drückte ihn wieder in seinen Stuhl, wenigstens gelang es ihm diesmal, ein Zusammenzucken zu verhindern.

„Ich will eine Antwort, Lupin.“ Wieder diese Stimme, der Atem, der über sein Ohr und seinen Halsansatz strich, genervt versuchte er, diese Hände abzuschütteln, doch es gelang ihm nicht. „Ich finde Sie nicht _amüsant_ , Snape“, fauchte er, ungehalten über diese enervierende, zudringliche Berührung, und riss sich schlussendlich los, wirbelte herum.

Mit klopfendem Herzen lehnte er sich an den Tisch und starrte den Zaubertränkelehrer an, der entspannt dastand, die Unterarme auf die Stuhllehne gestützt, und ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen musterte. „Und das soll ich Ihnen glauben, Lupin? Ich sage etwas, Sie grinsen – aber nicht über mich? Gryffindors sind wirklich nicht sehr talentiert darin, Ausreden zu finden...“

Heftig packte er seinen Tagespropheten und ließ sich in einen der Stühle neben dem Christbaum sinken, bestrebt, Abstand zwischen sich und Snape zu bringen, doch der lächelte nur spöttisch. „Sie flüchten, Lupin, merken Sie das nicht?“

„Ich flüchte nicht“, antwortete er indigniert, während er den Tagespropheten wahllos aufschlug, um sich hinter dessen großen Seiten verstecken zu können. „Ich bringe Abstand zwischen mich und eine zudringliche... einen zudringlichen Zaubertrankprofessor.“ Er war noch immer entschlossen, höflich zu bleiben, obwohl dieser Vorsatz inzwischen Risse bekam, und begann desinteressiert, einen Artikel über den neusten Empfang im Zaubereiministerium zu lesen.

„Zudringlich bin ich also...“ Die Stimme war leise und dunkel, er starrte auf die Buchstaben, konzentrierte sich krampfhaft auf sie, um nicht zu hören, was Snape sagte, doch er nahm nicht wahr, was dort stand, vermochte einfach nicht, sich loszureißen. „Was meinen Sie, was Sie und die anderen Rumtreiber damals waren. Meinen Sie nicht, dass, wer im Glashaus sitzt, nicht mit Steinen werfen sollte, Lupin?“

Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf, er wusste, dass sie nicht nett gewesen waren, oh nein, und mittlerweile schämte er sich für die Dinge, die er damals aus jugendlichem Leichtsinn und falsch verstandenem Freundschaftsgefühl getan hatte, aber das würde er nicht zugeben. Nicht hier, nicht jetzt, und schon gar nicht vor Snape. Und vor allem nicht, nachdem er ein Mal, ein einziges Mal nett zu ihm gewesen war, bewiesen hatte, dass er nicht derselbe, leichtsinnig-grausame Tyrann war wie Sirius und James, wenn auch nur aus schlechtem Gewissen.

Er hatte das Leuchten in diesen schwarzen Augen nicht vergessen können in all den Jahren... Snape war im Krankenflügel gelegen, im Bett neben ihm, nachdem er ihn fast ermordet hätte in seiner Werwolfsgestalt, ängstlich und verwirrt. Remus’ Tisch war übergequollen von Süßigkeiten, Geschenke von Freunden, doch der blasse Junge an seiner Seite hatte nichts gehabt, und er hatte ihm, als sie allein waren, alles angeboten.

„Es ist meine Schuld, dass du hier bist“, hatte Remus schüchtern gemurmelte und eine große Schokofroschpackung auf dessen Nachttisch abgelegt, gefolgt von Bertie Botts Bohnen in allen Geschmacksrichtungen und einer großen Schachtel Pralinen.

Snape hatte nur gestarrt, und Remus, der gedacht hatte, es wäre zu wenig gewesen, das er angeboten hatte, hatte mehr und mehr der Süßigkeiten zu ihm getragen, bis nur noch eine kümmerliche Packung Bubbels Bester Blaskaugummi auf seinem Nachttisch lag. Auch die hatte er genommen und zu Snape gebracht, dessen Augen immer größer geworden waren und der ihn jetzt angestarrt hatte. „Das... das ist doch sicher... schlecht, oder?“, hatte er gemurmelt, doch Lupin hatte einen Lakritzzauberstab in zwei Hälften gebrochen und die eine dem Slytherin gereicht, dann an der anderen gelutscht, um zu beweisen, dass sie nicht mit Rhizinusöl oder etwas ähnlichem versetzt war wie der Kuchen, den James und Sirius Snape vor einigen Wochen geschickt hatten.

Auf dieselbe Art und Weise hatten sie während ihres Aufenthalts im Krankenflügel den gesamten Berg von Süßigkeiten verputzt, und als der Slytherin schließlich entlassen worden war, war so etwas wie ein Hauch von Bedauern in seinem Inneren entstanden, der aber durch die ständigen Streitereien danach vollkommen verschwunden war...

Und dafür schämte er sich, ausgesprochen, aber das würde er noch weniger zugeben... aber trotzdem, ein Zugeständnis musste er machen, sonst würde Snape ihn niemals in Ruhe lassen.

„Sie mögen Recht haben, dass wir uns nicht immer korrekt verhalten haben, aber ich denke wirklich, dass Sie langsam beginnen sollten, die Vergangenheit hinter sich zu lassen. Ich kann nichts mehr ändern, und Sie ebenso wenig, also sollte das, was geschehen ist, unserer kollegialen Zusammenarbeit nicht mehr im Wege stehen“, erklärte er steif, er wusste selbst, dass er klang wie ein Narr, aber zumindest versuchte er, eine Brücke zu schlagen zu diesem Mann, der ihn hasste, weil James Potter sein bester Freund gewesen war, genauso, wie er Harry hasste, weil ebendieser James Potter sein Vater war.

Stille breitete sich im Lehrerzimmer aus, er wagte es nicht, hinter seiner Zeitung hervor auf Snape zu lugen, das Feuer prasselte, die Standuhr tickte, und doch hätte er jeden Atemzug, jedes Fallen einer Stecknadel vernommen in diesem vollkommenen Fehlen jedes menschlichen Geräusches.

„Sie sind ein Narr, Lupin“, krächzte Snape schließlich, und er vergaß vor lauter Schreck über diese plötzlichen Worte, den Tagespropheten schützend vor sein Gesicht zu halten. Wie in Zeitlupe sanken seine Hände herab, gaben den Blick frei auf fettige Haare, auf eine blasse Stirn, auf schwarze Augen, auf ein Gesicht, das vor unterdrückten Gefühlen fast zitterte, ein gänzlich ungewohnter Anblick bei Snape.

„Sie sind ein Narr, Lupin, wenn Sie denken, dass ich das, was geschehen ist, einfach zur Seite schieben könnte...“, meinte er leise, dann wandte er sich ab und trat auf die Tür zu, legte die Hand auf die Klinke, hielt aber inne, genau unter dem Mistelzweig, der aberwitzig fröhlich wirkte mit seiner übergroßen roten Schleife über Snapes Kopf.

„Haben Sie jemals darüber nachgedacht, dass wir immer diejenigen hassen, die wir einmal gemocht haben? Denn sie sind die einzigen, die uns nahe genug kommen konnten, um uns wirklich zu verletzen...“

Er starrte ihn an, wusste nicht, ob er jetzt eine Antwort erwartete, seine Kehle fühlte sich trocken an. „Gelegentlich.“

„Dann tun Sie’s noch einmal, Lupin.“

Er öffnete die Tür und trat hinaus.


	3. Wasser und Schaum

**Pairing:** Sirius Black/James Potter gewünscht von HP-Alley

**3\. Wasser und Schaum**

Leise Schritte hallten durch die Gänge Hogwarts’, bewegten sich, hielten manchmal inne, doch ein zufälliger Beobachter hätte niemanden entdecken können, wenn er den Kopf aus den warmen Schlafsälen und Privatgemächern der Lehrer gesteckt hätte.

Nun, Mitte Dezember, war es knirschend kalt zwischen den alten Steinmauern des Schlosses, die wenigsten Schüler verbrachten mehr Zeit als nötig außerhalb der warmen Gemeinschaftsräume und selbst der Hausmeister saß lieber in seinem Büro, anstatt auf die Jagd nach Übeltätern zu gehen.

Das war möglicherweise ein Fehler, denn die beiden schlimmsten Rumtreiber Hogwarts’ scherten sich nicht um die Kälte, sondern hatten einfach einen zweiten, dickeren Umhang über den ersten geworfen und dicke Wollsocken angezogen. Unheil war jahreszeitenunabhängig, fanden sie, einzig der Mangel an potentiellen Opfern machte ihnen zu schaffen, allerdings hatten sie auch für dieses Problem Abhilfe gefunden.

„Tatze, stell dir vor, Remus hat uns _wirklich_ das Passwort für das Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler gegeben...“, wisperte James unter dem Tarnumhang in das Ohr seines besten Freundes, was ihm nicht weiter schwer fiel, da sie beide in den Ferien gewachsen waren und nun kaum mehr gemeinsam Platz hatten. Trotzdem, sie waren dadurch nur gutaussehender geworden, zumindest beeilte Sirius sich immer, das zu betonen, wenn das Thema „Größe“ zur Sprache kam.

„Natürlich hat er das“, grinste dieser nur zurück. „Immerhin liegt unser guter Freund Moony auf der Krankenstation und kann nicht auf uns aufpassen, und da dachte er wohl, im Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler können wir weniger anstellen, als wenn wir wieder mal versuchen, einen Liebestrank zu brauen...“

„Es war nicht meine Schuld, dass der Kessel explodiert ist“, verteidigte James sich schnell, aber nicht besonders vehement, obwohl sie unter dem Tarnumhang in Sicherheit waren und ganz Hogwarts in eine winterliche Kältestarre gefallen zu sein schien, war es niemals ratsam, nach der Ausgangssperre laut in den Gängen zu brüllen.

„Natürlich nicht, es war doch nur ein unglücklicher Zufall, dass die gehackten Veilchenblätter genau im _ungünstigsten_ Moment hineingefallen sind...“

James rollte mit den Augen, sagte aber nichts, denn in diesem Moment erreichten sie die Statue von Boris dem Bekloppten, neben dem die Tür lag, von der Remus gesprochen hatte, und Sirius flüsterte das Passwort, „Fichtengrün“, dann traten sie ein, schoben den Riegel vor und warfen den Tarnumhang ab.

„Nicht schlecht hier, so richtig pompös“, bemerkte James, als er sich umsah und das große Marmorbecken in der Mitte des Raumes entdeckte, die flauschigen Handtücher in der Ecke und das Bildnis der blonden Meerjungfrau an der Wand. Er betrachtete sie für einen Moment, doch Sirius schlug ihm mit der Hand auf die Schulter. „Ja, mit der würd’ ich auch gerne mal nach Hogsmeade.“

Die Meerjungfrau hatte sie offenbar gehört, denn sie verschwand mit einem indignierten Schlagen ihrer Schwanzflosse von ihrem Felsen und tauchte ins Wasser. „Na, auch egal.“

James grinste jedoch. „Meinst du, ich kann Evans hierher einladen?“

„Dummkopf. Sie ist Vertrauensschülerin, sie kennt das Bad seid eineinhalb Jahren.“

„Ja, aber mit Kerzen und Rosenblättern und Erdbeeren...“

„Glaub mir, dadurch wirst du ihr auch nicht sympathischer“, entgegnete Sirius trocken, bückte sich und drehte probeweise an einem der vielen Wasserhähne, die aus dem Rand des Beckens ragten.

Sofort knirschte Schnee unter seinen Füßen, und kleine Flocken tanzten von der Decke des Raumes, sein Atem kondensierte plötzlich zu kleinen Wölkchen, und er drehte ihn schnell wieder zu.

Gemeinsam begannen sie, die verschiedenen Drehknöpfe auszuprobieren, die Möglichkeiten gingen fast ins Unendliche, von Honigmilch, die ins Becken floss, bis zu einem Hahn, aus dem Eiswürfel ins Wasser platschten, von roten Seifenblasen, die zerplatzten und Tulpenduft verströmten, bis zu exotischeren Düften wie Holz und etwas, das verdächtig nach brackigem Seewasser roch.

Trotzdem gelang es ihnen überraschend schnell, das große Becken, das eher einem Swimmingpool glich, zu füllen, und der heiße Dampf beschlug den silberumrahmten Spiegel in der Ecke und wärmte langsam den Raum auf.

James schälte sich hastig aus seinen beiden, dicken Umhängen, für die zugigen Gänge des Schlosses mochten sie vielleicht genau richtig sein, aber hier im warmen Badezimmer waren sie eindeutig zu warm. Auch Sirius erging es nicht anders, und schon bald standen sie nur noch in dem Hemd und der Hose ihrer Schuluniform da, und James betrachtete einen Wasserhahn mit einem eingelassenen roten Rubin. „Hm, was meinst du, passiert, wenn ich den nehme?“

Allerdings wartete er nicht auf eine Antwort seines Freundes, sondern beugte sich vor, um ihn zu drehen, als er für einen Augenblick den Druck von zwei Händen an seinem Rücken spürte... und gleich darauf prustend aus dem Schaum auftauchte.

„Heeey...“, meinte er gedehnt, seine Beschwerde war nicht wirklich darauf bezogen, dass Sirius ihn ins Wasser geworfen hatte, sondern eher darauf, dass dieser nun neben dem Schwimmbecken stand und sich vor Lachen kaum auf den Beinen halten konnte.

James nutzte diesen Moment der Ablenkung und spritzte seinen besten Freund von oben bis unten nass, bevor dieser auch nur reagieren konnte, und grinste breit, als Sirius sich schüttelte wie der große, schwarze Hund, in den er sich verwandeln konnte.

Dann betrachtete er für einen Moment das Schwimmbecken, zuckte mit den Schultern und landete mit einem Platschen, das den Schaum bis auf die vorbereiteten Handtücher spritzen ließ, neben James im Wasser.

„Tja, Tatze, das hast du nun davon“, bemerkte er trocken und deutete auf ihre klatschnasse Kleidung, doch den angesprochenen schien das nicht besonders zu stören, er lehnte sich zurück und paddelte gemütlich mit den Füßen.

„Wieso? Macht doch Spaß?“ Er ließ eine Handvoll Schaum in James' Gesicht klatschen und sah dabei aus wie an dem Tag, an dem sie das erste Mal nachts aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum geschlichen waren, doch dieser ließ das nicht auf sich sitzen und schlug mit einer der großen, violetten Blasen, die überall schwebten schwebten, zurück.

Schon bald war eine heftige Schlacht entbrannt, die die Hälfte des Badezimmers der Vertrauensschüler unter Wasser setzte, was irgendwelche unschuldigen Hauselfen sicherlich wieder zu bitteren Beschwerden über „Potter und Black“ veranlassen würde.

Gerade, als James Sirius noch eine Hand Schaum nachwerfen wollte, tauchte dieser unter, für einen Moment wusste er nicht, was er machen sollte, wo sein Freund war, doch gerade, als er einen Schritt zur Seite machen wollte, spürte er etwas neben sich, zwei Hände auf seinen Schultern, und er schluckte Wasser. Kurz drohte Panik sich in seiner Brust breitzumachen, doch er wusste, es war nur Tatze, der ihn sicherlich nicht ertränken wollte, und er versuchte, sich aus dessen Griff zu befreien.

Und tatsächlich gelang es ihm, er tauchte hoch, schnappte hastig Luft und drückte Sirius unter Wasser, gerade noch nahm er dessen Lachen wahr, bevor sie beide untertauchten, in einem Wirbel aus Schaum.

Doch schließlich tauchten sie fast gleichzeitig auf, beide keuchten erschöpft, James hatte noch immer seine Hände auf den Schultern des anderen, sein nasses Hemd klebte an seiner Brust und seinem Hals, und er grinste zufrieden.

Auch Sirius sah zufrieden aus, wenn er auch ebenso außer Atem war wie er selbst, aber wenigstens war jener vage Schatten aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden, der fast immer über seinen Zügen lag und den er zu verdecken suchte durch sein ständiges Lachen, seine andauernden Streiche...

Doch noch während der Gedanke durch seinen Kopf raste, kehrte die Dunkelheit zurück, kleine Falten legten sich in seine Augenwinkel... „Sieh nicht so drein, Tatze“, meinte er leise, er schaffte es nicht, den gewohnten, fröhlichen Ton in seine Worte zu legen.

Er grinste nur schwach. „Wenn du so fürchterlich ernst aus der Wäsche schaust, Krone?“

James nahm seine nasse Hand von seiner Schulter und versuchte, Sirius durch die Haare zu wuscheln, doch irgendwie blieben seine Finger an dessen Hinterkopf hängen, wie eingefroren, erstarrt, als er diesen Blick in seinen dunklen Augen sah, der traurig und doch irgendwie sehnsüchtig wirkte...

„Sirius?“, wisperte er, er hatte eigentlich spöttisch klingen wollen, doch seine Stimme gehorchte ihm nicht mehr, er konnte nicht anders, als diesen merkwürdig intensiven Blick zu erwidern, plötzlich wurde ihm bewusst, dass seine Schuluniform nass an seinem Körper klebte, ihn nach unten zog, wie nahe er seinem besten Freund war...

Ihre Lippen trafen sich fast unbeabsichtigt, er zog Sirius näher an sich, vergrub seine Finger nun tiefer in dessen Haar, fühlte die angenehme Wärme des Wassers, als sie sich aneinander schmiegten, die Augen geschlossen, so als wäre all das hier nicht real...

Doch es war real, dieses Badezimmer war real, der Kuss war real, genauso wie das laute Pochen an der Tür, gepaart mit einem leisen, aber durchdringenden „Hey!“.

Erschrocken fuhren sie auseinander, Sirius Verlegenheit war fast greifbar, und eine zarte Röte legte sich über seine blassen Wangen, James spürte, wie sein Herz klopfte, spürte noch immer diese Lippen auf seinen eigenen...

„Hey! Ich hab euch das Passwort gegeben, es ist nicht fair, mich hier draußen stehen zu lassen!“

Sirius schlüpfte mit einem letzten, bedauernden Blick aus dem Wasser, um Remus Lupin hereinzulassen.


	4. Weiße Weihnachten

**Pairing:** Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley gewünscht von GinnyFan94

**4\. Weiße Weihnachten**

Lautlos und sanft segelten die Flocken vom Himmel, begruben die kleine Ortschaft Godric's Hollow langsam, aber sicher unter einer weißen, weichen Decke, türmten sich höher und höher auf, während Ginny Potter aus dem Fenster blickte und mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen die Kaffeekanne vom Feuer nahm.

Sie liebte den Morgen, die Stille, bevor die Welt erwachte, wenn alle Geräusche noch gedämpft erschienen und selbst die Vögel noch dösten, mochte es, aus dem Fenster zu sehen und ihren Garten zu betrachten, sich einfach für einen Moment zu entspannen... allerdings war diese Ruhe nie von großer Dauer. Und an diesem, speziellen Tag noch weniger.

Ihre Tochter Lily war die Erste, die die morgendliche Ruhe störte, auf leisen Sockensohlen tapste sie in die Küche und schloss unbeholfen die Tür hinter sich, bevor sie sich mit verschlafenen Augen ihrer Mutter zuwandte. Sie trug noch ihren Löwenpyjama und blinzelte kurz ins Licht, bevor sie eine Schnute zog. „Mum... es ist kalt.“

Ginny lächelte leicht und griff nach der Milch, füllte sie in einen Topf und hängte sie über das helle Feuer, das sie in der Küche entfacht hatte. „Komm zum Kamin, Liebling. Magst du Kakao?“

Lily nickte nachdenklich und zog ihren Stuhl näher an die Flammen, legte ihre Füße hoch, obwohl Ginny und Harry ihr oft genug gesagt hatten, dass sie sich noch die Zehen verbrennen würde.

„Was ist mit deinen Brüdern?“

„Schlafen noch“, erwiderte Lily und blickte drein, als ob das das größte Verbrechen der Zaubereigeschichte sei. „Genauso wie Dad. Ich hab nachgesehen.“

Ginny lächelte leicht, nur vage hatte sie bemerkt, wie Harry in der letzten Nacht nach Hause gekommen war, auch im Aurorenbüro brach vor den Weihnachtsfeiertagen der Stress aus und er meinte, er wäre froh, dass er es so früh geschafft hätte... oder zumindest hatte sie vermeint, das zu hören, als sie sich unter der Bettdecke an ihn kuschelte.

Mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabs füllte sie die Milch in Lilys Frühstücksbecher, auf dem rastlos kleine, magische Feen herumschwirrten, über das Porzellan tanzten und ihre Tochter nickte zufrieden und wackelte mit den Zehen auf dem Kaminsims. „Es hat geschneit“, stellte sie mit einem noch immer verschlafenen Blick aus dem Fenster fest, doch mittlerweile kroch das erste, typische Funkeln in ihre grünen Augen, die denen ihres Vaters so sehr ähnelten und sie grinste. „Wenn Albus und James aufwachen, können sie was erleben.“

Ginny widersprach nicht, auch wenn die Erfahrung gezeigt hatte, dass Lilys beide ältere Brüder in den wilden Schneeballschlachten im Hause Potter meist auf dem längeren Ast saßen, so trug ihre Jüngste doch meist den moralischen Triumph davon, indem sie sich auf den Standpunkt stellte, dass sie es ihnen schon zeigen würde, wenn sie dann nach Hogwarts ging und zaubern durfte.

Schweigen senkte sich über die Küche, Lily schien sich im Moment damit zu begnügen, den fallenden Schneeflocken zuzusehen und ihren Kakao zu trinken, während Ginny sie beobachtete, die kleinen, schokoverschmierten Finger ihrer Tochter zeigten ihr, dass sie bereits ihren Adventkalender geplündert hatte, das letzte Stück Schokolade gegessen... denn heute war der 24. Dezember, der Heilige Abend – und für ihre Kinder vor allem der Tag, _bevor_ es Geschenke gab und sie alle zu ihren Großeltern in den Fuchsbau zum großen Weihnachtsessen eingeladen waren.

Die wohltuende Stille in der Küche der Potters war allerdings nicht von großer Dauer, denn schon nach wenigen Minuten erschütterte ein grauenvoller Schrei die Mauern des Hauses, gefolgt von einem schrillen Quieken, und schließlich polterten zwei Paar Füße die Treppe hinunter und ihr jüngerer Sohn, Albus, riss die Tür auf und stürmte herein. „Mum! Mum, James hat meinen Adventkalender aufgegessen!“

Ginny hob die Augenbrauen, der Gedanke, dass ihr Älterster den Papierkalender mit Stumpf und Stil verschluckt haben könnte, erweckte ein leichtes Grinsen in ihr, doch sie unterdrückte es, denn die Empörung Albus' war echt.

„Hab ich gar nicht!“ Auch James war nun durch die Tür in die Küche gestürmt, sowohl seine Haare als auch die Schulterpartie seines Pyjamas waren vollkommen durchnässt und nun ahnte Ginny, was den markerschütternden Schrei von zuvor verursacht haben könnte. „Ich war doch noch gar nicht wach, also kann ichs auch nicht gewesen sein.“

Albus funkelte seinen Bruder wütend an, ein Blick, den dieser mit Zinsen zurückgab, und Ginny hob die Augenbrauen, sah zwischen ihren beiden Söhnen hin und her, die sich mit einem Ausdruck der bitterlichsten Feindschaft musterten, von dem sie allerdings wusste, dass er sich spätestens morgen legen würde, sobald sie sich gegen Hugo und Rose, ihren Cousin und ihre Cousine, verbünden mussten, um sich zu behaupten. Auch Lily beobachtete ihre beiden Brüder misstrauisch, ihre kleine Stirn war in Falten gelegt und sie wirkte, als ob sie angestrengt nachdenken würde.

„Albus?“

„Ja, Mum?“ Sein Gesicht zeigte deutlich, dass er damit rechnete, dass seine Mutter ihm nun Recht geben würde, doch in diesem Punkt musste sie ihn zweifelsohne enttäuschen.

„Was auch immer James getan oder nicht getan hat, es ist kein Grund, ihm eine von den magischen Wasserbomben deines Onkels auf den Kopf zu werfen. Sie sind für den Sommer, für den Garten – und nicht für den Tag vor Weihnachten.“

„Ja, Mum.“ Albus wirkte bereits um einiges kleinlauter, als er zu ihr aufblickte, doch trotzdem wies er anklagend auf James. „Aber was ist mit...“

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht, ob dein Bruder deinen Adventkalender geplündert hat oder...“

„Hat er nicht.“ Die kleine Stimme hatte fast trotzig geklungen und sie blickte auf, Lily war von ihrem Stuhl am Feuer geschlüpft und blickte nun entschlossen zu ihr auf. „Ich wars.“

„Du?“ Ginny hob die Augenbrauen und betrachtete ihre Tochter, sie wirkte weniger schuldbewusst, sondern vielmehr entschlossen und fast ein wenig wütend, während sie einen Seitenblick auf Albus warf. „Aber warum hast du das denn gemacht?“

„Weil Albus gestern meine Schokolade gegessen hat“, entgegnete sie trotzig und blickte trotzig zu ihrer Mutter auf.

„Aber warum hast du denn nichts gesagt?“ Ginny blickte ihre Tochter überrascht an, doch sie kniff nur die Lippen zusammen und runzelte die Stirn. „Weil ich keine blöde Petze bin wie Albus.“

Langsam schüttelte sie den Kopf, langsam fragte sie sich, was ihre Tochter ihr noch alles verschwieg, doch darüber musste sie ein anderes Mal mit Lily sprechen und leise seufzte sie. „Ihr entschuldigt euch jetzt... alle. Und dann helft ihr mir, das Frühstück zu machen.“

Die Mahlzeit verlief in relativem Schweigen, Albus hatte Lily wohl noch immer nicht verziehen und auch James schien noch immer nicht mit der Art, wie er aus dem Schlaf gerissen worden war, versöhnt, doch nachdem sie die Teller und Tassen abgeräumt hatten, gab es für die Kinder kein Halten mehr. Sie wollten nach draußen, hinaus in den vielen, flockigen, frisch gefallenen Schnee und Ginny lächelte, während sie ihre Rasselbande durch das Küchenfenster beobachtete, wie sie sich gegenseitig jagten und Schneeengel in der weißen Pracht formten.

„Morgen.“ Zwei Arme schlangen sich um ihren Bauch und sie lächelte, ließ sich nach hinten fallen, als Harry ihr einen Kuss auf die Haare drückte und seinen Kopf auf ihrer Schulter ablegte. „Du bist auch schon wach?“

„Mehr oder weniger“, schränkte er ein und sie lachte leise. „Aber Kaffee würde mir sicherlich beim Aufwachen helfen...“

Sie wandte sich um und deutete auf die Kanne, die von einem Zauber warm gehalten wurde, und Harry nutzte die Gelegenheit, um ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen zu drücken, seine schwarzen Haare standen zerzaust von seinem Kopf ab und sie lächelte leicht. „Warst du gestern noch in der Winkelgasse und hast die Pakete abgeholt?“

Harry nickte langsam, während er sich eine Tasse mit Kaffee füllte und sie in einem Zug herunterstürzte, eine Angewohnheit, die er aus seiner Ausbildung zum Auror behalten hatte. „Ja... meine Kollegen waren zwar irgendwie ein wenig verwundert von den vielen Schachteln, aber sie haben's doch mit Gelassenheit aufgenommen. Bis auf Ron... als er darübergestolpert ist.“

Ginny kicherte leise und schenkte sich ebenfalls Kaffee nach,selbst die Arbeit im Ministerium hatte nicht viel an der Tatsache geändert, dass ihr Bruder manchmal ein wenig... tollpatschig sein konnte und vorsichtig rührte sie Zucker und Milch ein.

„Was müssen wir noch machen?“ Harry betrachtete sie neugierig und sie lächelte. „Truthahn, Plumpudding, den Weihnachtsbaum...“

„Also alles?“ Er zog eine Schnute und sie stieß ihn mit dem Ellbogen in die Seite. „Zieht nicht so ein Gesicht... aber ja – so gut wie alles.“

 

„Schlafen sie?“, fragte Ginny müde und blickte vom Sofa auf, als Harry zurück ins Wohnzimmer kam, und er lächelte leicht. „Tief und fest.“

„Endlich... kaum zu glauben, wie viel Energie sie noch hatten, nachdem sie den halben Tag im Garten herumgelaufen sind...“ Nachdenklich ließ sie sich zurücksinken, zog ihre Decke enger um sich, während sie das Chaos, das in dem Raum herrschte, resigniert betrachtete. Spielzeug lag auf dem Teppich vor dem Kamin verstreut, gemeinsam mit Bonbonpapier, denn die Kinder hatten die ersten Süßigkeiten von dem prächtig dekorierten Weihnachtsbaum gepflückt und sich darum gekabbelt, wer von den untersten Ästen naschen dufte. Die magischen Christbaumkugeln spiegelten die Glut des Feuers wieder, das nun langsam ausging und sie lehnte sich an Harry, als er neben ihr auf das Sofa kroch.

„Erschöpft?“, murmelte er in ihr Ohr und sie nickte, schloss genießerisch die Augen, als seine Hände ihren Weg zu ihren Schultern fanden, er sanft ihre Schultern massierte und seine geschickten Finger die verspannten Knoten in ihren Muskeln aufstöberten. „Ja...“

Das Essen war wunderbar gewesen, sowohl der Truthahn als auch der Plumpudding waren ihr gut gelungen, auch wenn sie nicht bezweifelte, dass ihre Mutter am nächsten Tag ein Menü zaubern wurde, mit dem ihre Kochkünste definitiv nicht mithalten konnten... aber das war ihr egal. Sie würde ihre Freunde und ihre Familie wiedersehen, sogar Charlie würde aus Rumänien kommen und die Kinder würden ihren Spaß haben... definitiv.

„Woran denkst du?“, wisperte Harry über ihre Schulter hinweg und sie lächelte, ließ sich nach hinten sinken und blickte zu ihm auf. „Nur an Morgen... es wird sicher anstrengend.“

Er lachte leise auf und sein Atem strich über ihren Nacken. „Zwölf Weasley-Kinder auf einem Fleck? Selbstverständlich wird es anstrengend...“

Harrys Finger zerzausten ihre Haare, er zwirbelte eine ihrer roten Strähnen um seinen Zeigefinger und sie lächelte, kuschelte sich an ihn und schloss genießerisch die Augen. „Ja... aber bis dahin ist noch Zeit...viel Zeit...“

Die Holzscheite im Kamin knackten leise, während die Glut in sich zusammenfiel und Harry und Ginny Potter gemeinsam auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer einschliefen.


	5. Zwischen Eimern und Besen

**Pairing:** Rose Weasley/Scorpius Malfoy gewünscht von hermine-lily

**5\. Zwischen Eimern und Besen**

Eigentlich hatte sie doch nur auf die Toilette gewollt. Und jetzt das. Peeves.

Hastig blickte Rose Weasley über die Schulter nach hinten und zog gleich darauf im Laufen den Kopf ein, als der Poltergeist einen Mistelzweig nach ihr warf, die Dekoration prallte hinter ihr auf den Boden. Sie legte noch einen Zahn zu und flitzte um die nächste Ecke, auch ihr Vertrauensschülerabzeichen hatte Peeves nicht beeindruckt – das tat es eigentlich nie, aber immerhin konnte man doch hoffen – und... da. Eine Tür. Ihre Rettung.

Hastig rannte sie darauf zu und drückte die Klinke hinunter, flitzte hinein in die absolute Dunkelheit und lehnte sich an das beruhigend kühle Holz hinter ihrem Rücken. Draußen auf dem Gang schlug der Poltergeist fröhlich mit seinem Spazierstock gegen die Wände und bei jedem dumpfen Knall zuckte sie zusammen, während sie versuchte, ihren schnellen Atem zu beruhigen und angespannt lauschte. „Rosierosierosie... wo ist sie denn, die kleine Weasley-Göre... wohin ist Miss Superschlau denn verschwunden... Rosierosierosie...“

In diesem Moment flammte ein Zauberstab in der absoluten Dunkelheit direkt vor ihrem Gesicht auf und sie konnte ein leises Quieken nicht unterdrücken, als sie die überschatteten Züge von Scorpius Malfoy erkennen konnte. „Was zum Teufel...“

Sie brach ab, als sie sich der plötzlichen Stille auf dem Gang vor dem kleinen Raum, den sie nun als Besenkammer identifizierte, gewahr wurde, und bat stumm, aber inbrünstig und gegen jede Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Peeves verschwunden wäre... „Uhuuuuuu... Rosierosierosie und Scorpiscorpiscorpi sitzen in der Besenkammer...“ Die kreischende, durchdringende Stimme des Poltergeistes schien durch den ganzen Gang zu hallen und Rose zuckte bei der Andeutung in seinen Worten zusammen. „Was sie wohl dort machen... vielleicht _vergnügen_ sie sich ja... wenn ich das dem Hausmeister erzähle, jaja...“

Sie konnte hören, wie Peeves sich entfernte, das klopfende Geräusch seines Stockes verblasste langsam und sie blickte zu Scorpius, der sie resigniert betrachtete, den Zauberstab noch immer in der Hand.

„Worauf wartest du? Lass uns hier verschwinden, bevor Filch auftaucht!“ Sie wollte schon instinktiv nach dem Arm des Slytherin greifen, doch sein abwartender Gesichtsausdruck, den sie vage im Halbdunkel der Besenkammer ausmachen konnte, ließ sie inne halten. „Was ist?“

Scorpius grinste sarkastisch und wies auf die Tür hinter ihr. „Versuchs doch...“

Nun nachdenklicher drehte sie sich um und griff nach der Klinke, vorsichtig drückte sie sie nach unten, doch nichts geschah, auch nicht nach dem zweiten oder dritten Versuch und langsam blickte sie auf. „Das kann doch nicht wahr sein. Hast du einen Alohomora probiert?“

Der Slytherin schnaubte und bedachte sie mit einem Blick, als ob er sie für vollkommen dämlich halten würde. „Natürlich... und es hat nicht funktioniert. Sonst wäre ich nicht mehr hier.“

Rose seufzte leise auf und lehnte sich wieder an die Tür, ließ sich langsam zu Boden sinken und blickte sich um, die Regale des kleinen Raumes waren vollgestellt mit Putzmitteln und Kübeln, aus denen gräulich verfärbte Putzlappen hingen. „Und was machen wir jetzt?“

„Nun... warten?“, schlug Scorpius sarkastisch grinsend vor, während er auf einem der Eimer Platz nahm und zu ihr hinunterblickte. „Es ist ja nicht so, als ob wir eine Wahl hätten...“

Nachdenklich lehnte sie den Kopf an die Wand hinter sich, in der Ferne hörte sie die Musik von der Weihnachtsfeier für die höheren Klassen, die McGonagall widerstrebend erlaubt hatte und sie schüttelte den Kopf. Verdammter Poltergeist... „Hoffentlich geht er wirklich zu Filch... dann kommen wir hier wenigstens raus.“

Scorpius zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich bezweifle es... ich sitze seit einer Stunde hier und es war kein Hausmeister in Sicht – und wenn er einen Regelverstoß wittert, dann entwickelte er eine Geschwindigkeit, die man einem Mann seines Alters gar nicht mehr zutrauen würde...“

„Na toll...“ Rose verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und starrte schicksalsergeben zur Decke der kleinen Besenkammer, Spinnennetze ringelten sich in den Ecken des Raumes und sie konnte gerade noch ein großes, achtbeiniges Etwas entdecken, das sich hinter einem der Putzeimer in Sicherheit brachte. _Was für ein Glück, dass mein Vater nicht in der Nähe ist..._

Das Schweigen dehnte sich zwischen ihnen, noch immer erleuchtete Scorpius' Lumos notdürftig die kleine Besenkammer, der Lichtkegel wanderte im Kreis, während er gelangweilt seinen Zauberstab zwischen den Fingern drehte und sie versuchte, die flackernden Schatten nicht zu beachten, schloss vergeblich die Augen...

„Verdammt noch mal, hör endlich auf damit!“

„Womit?“ Er lächelte, hielt allerdings in seiner Bewegung inne und sie verdrehte die Augen. „Das weißt du ganz genau.“

„Weiß ich das?“ Sie stöhnte genervt auf, während Scorpius wieder dazu ansetzte, seinen Zauberstab kreisen zu lassen und hastig streckte sie den Arm aus, packte sein Handgelenk und funkelte ihn an. „Ja, das weißt du.“

Er versuchte, sich ihrem Griff zu entwinden, doch sie hielt ihn unerbittlich fest, bis er schließlich inne hielt und sie überrascht betrachtete. „Wo hast du das gelernt?“

Jetzt war es an ihr, nachdenklich die Brauen zu heben. „Was meinst du?“

„Andere Leute so festzuhalten.“ Abrupt lockerte sie ihren Griff, ließ ihn los, und er rieb sich nachdenklich das Handgelenk, während sie trocken grinste. „Ich habe elf Cousinen und Cousins... ich könnte dich zu Brei schlagen, wenn du es darauf anlegen würdest.“

Scorpius hob die Augenbrauen. „Was hat das damit zu tun? Ich hab auch eine Cousine und sie kann trotzdem niemanden verprügeln...“

Rose schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Ach... Familie Malfoy ist zu fein für eine gelegentliche Rangelei unter Verwandten? Oder habt ihr alle Spielsachen in doppelter Ausfertigung bekommen?“

Der beißende Sarkasmus in ihrer Stimme wurde ihr erst bewusst, als sie die Worte ausgesprochen hatte, und langsam schüttelte sie den Kopf, Scorpius hatte nur neugierig und unwissend geklungen, nicht aber spöttisch, und sie bereute bereits, was sie gesagt hatte. „Ich... tut mir leid. Ich wollte nicht...“

„Ist schon gut.“ Er winkte ab und sie schwieg, starrte still zu Boden, mittlerweile waren die Stimmen und die Musik aus der Großen Halle verstummt und nachdenklich starrte sie auf ihre Uhr... es war spät. Verdammt spät – sie hockte wohl schon länger in diesem Besenschrank, als sie eigentlich gedacht hatte. Langsam streckte ihre Beine so gut es ging aus, das lange Sitzen mit angezogenen Knien schmerzte langsam und in der Enge des kleinen Raumes stieß sie mit ihren Füßen gegen Scorpius' Putzeimer.

„'Tschuldigung“, nuschelte sie und er blickte auf, lächelte leicht. „Willst du schlafen?“

Langsam schüttelte sie den Kopf, sie fühlte sich nicht müde, eher... wütend – auf Peeves. Immerhin war der dämliche Poltergeist schuld daran, dass sie jetzt nicht gemütlich im Gemeinschaftsraum saß und gemeinsam mit ihren Freunden den Abend ausklingen ließ, sondern in einer verdammten Besenkammer hockte, in die zudem die Kälte des unbeheizten Hogwarts-Ganges kroch. „Nein... es wurde nur langsam unbequem.“

Er lachte trocken auf. „Hier ist alles unbequem...“, entgegnete er und schob seinen Eimer zur Seite, versuchte, sich an die Regale mit Putzutensilien zu lehnen, schreckte aber gleich wieder hoch. „Wirklich alles.“

„Die Tür ist halbwegs auszuhalten“, bemerkte sie abwesend und rückte ein Stück zur Seite, um Platz für Scorpius zu machen, der zu ihr kroch und sich neben ihr an das raue Holz lehnte, langsam den Kopf nach hinten sinken ließ. „Stimmt...“

Für einen Moment schwiegen sie, dann spürte sie, wie der Blick des Slytherin auf ihr ruhte und nachdenklich blickte sie zur Seite. „Was ist?“

„Was ich schon immer fragen wollte... wie sind deine Eltern? Und dein Onkel, Harry? Ich meine... mein Vater hat mir von ihnen erzählt, aber ich kann mir irgendwie nicht vorstellen, dass sie wirklich so... naja, eben so sind, wie er gesagt hat.“

Rose hob die Augenbrauen. „Was hat er denn gesagt?“

„Ich...“ Scorpius zögerte für einen Moment, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Das ist doch jetzt nicht wichtig, oder?“

„Hm...“ Sie konnte sich lebhaft vorstellen, was Draco Malfoy über ihre Eltern und ihren Onkel erzählt hatte, nach allem, was sie gehört hatte, hatte er die Ereignisse vor mehr als zwanzig Jahren niemals überwunden und kaute noch immer an der Niederlage, die er eher als eine persönliche zu betrachten schien als die des schrecklichsten Schwarzmagiers aller Zeiten. „Meine Eltern sind eben wie alle Eltern... ich weiß auch nicht, was ich über sie sagen soll. Mum ist nett und klug und hat kaum Zeit und Dad ist nett und manchmal ein bisschen peinlich und hat auf uns Kinder aufgepasst, wenn Mum mal wieder kaum aus dem Ministerium nach Hause gekommen ist... sie sind eben ganz normale Eltern.“

Scorpius betrachtete sie interessiert, seine Auffassung von _ganz normalen Eltern_ schien sich sichtlich von ihrer zu unterscheiden, das konnte sie an dem überraschten Ausdruck in seinen Augen erkennen. „Und Harry Potter?“

„Onkel Harry?“ Sie lächelte leicht. „Er hat uns Kinder immer verwöhnt und tut es immer noch... wenn Mom und Dad sich beschweren, sagt er dann immer, es wäre nur ein Ausgleich zu seinem eigenen Onkel... aber natürlich ist er fast immer im Aurorenbüro und deswegen nur sehr selten zu Hause... und auf Teddy hatte er es besonders abgesehen... immerhin haben sie ja beide ihre Eltern verloren, als sie noch klein waren...“

Langsam wandte sie sich um, blickte Scorpius an und für einen Moment vermeinte sie, Wehmut in seinen Augen zu erkennen, ein merkwürdiger Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des sonst so kühlen, gefassten und arroganten Slytherins. „Was hast du?“

„Ich...“ Er schüttelte langsam, fast bedächtig den Kopf und winkte danach ab. „Ach... es klingt nur so... so friedlich, so harmonisch... ganz anders als bei mir zu Hause, wo Mutter immer auf irgendwelchen Bällen und Feiern ist und Teegesellschaften gibt und Vater manchmal tagelang nicht nach Hause kommt...“

Rose kicherte. „Ich glaub, du hast da eine ganz falsche Vorstellung... und bist noch nie zwölf Kindern begegnet, die am zweiten Weihnachtstag über ihre Verwandten herfallen, um sich zu beschweren, dass der jeweils andere das größere und bessere Geschenk bekommen hat...“

Scorpius lächelte matt. „Da hast du wohl recht...“

Schweigen breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus und Rose blickte nachdenklich auf ihre Uhr, es war bereits nach Fünf und langsam kroch die Müdigkeit unter ihre Augenlider, sie ließ sich nach hinten fallen und kuschelte sich tiefer in ihren Festumhang, um der Zugluft vom Gang zu entkommen. Vage bemerkte sie noch, dass auch Scorpius versuchte, es sich so bequem wie möglich zu machen, doch schließlich und endlich fiel sie in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

 

„Was, bei Merlin, haben Sie hier zu suchen!“ Rose schreckte auf, als die Tür hinter ihr geöffnet wurde und sie fast auf den Gang dahinter purzelte, mit durch die Streiche ihrer Cousins geschulten Reflexen sprang sie auf und starrte verdattert auf eine ausgesprochen wütende Professor Minerva McGonagall, die sie und Scorpius mit ihrem glühenden Blick zu durchbohren schien.

„Ich...“ Verdattert fuhr sie sich mit den Fingern durchs zerzauste Haar, wich instinktiv in die Besenkammer zurück, um der zornigen Schulleiterin zu entgehen, und der Slytherin an ihrer Seite folgte ihr unauffällig. „Wir waren hier eingesperrt, Professor... auf der Tür muss irgendein Zauber liegen...“

McGonagall schnaubte abfällig und machte einen drohenden Schritt auf die beiden Übeltäter zu. „Von Außen war sie jedenfalls problemlos zu öffnen... wirklich, von Vertrauensschülern wie Ihnen hätte ich Besseres erwartet, als sich eine Nacht in einem... einem... einem _Besenschrank_ um die Ohren zu schlagen und hier was weiß ich zu machen...“

Rose spürte, wie ihre Ohren rot anliefen, und sie warf einen kurzen Blick zu Scorpius, der Slytherin sah ebenfalls leicht zerzaust aus und erst jetzt kam ihr zu Bewusstsein, dass sie eben mit dem Kopf an seiner Schulter aufgewacht war, spürte wieder die angenehme Wärme... abwesend starrte sie zu Boden.

„Professor, Peeves hat uns über den Gang gejagt und wir haben hier Schutz gesucht – und danach ging die Tür nicht mehr auf.“ Scorpius schaffte es irgendwie, ruhig und gelassen und vollkommen unschuldig zu klingen, etwas, das ihr in jetzt, in diesem Moment, sicherlich nicht gelungen wäre, und für einen Moment blickte sie zu ihm, wich McGonagalls wütendem Blick auf – bis ein leises Klicken sie hochschrecken ließ. Die Tür des Raumes war ins Schloss gefallen und sie spürte, wie die Panik in ihr hochkroch...

„Es ist mir egal, was für abstruse Ausreden Sie erfinden – diese Tür ist eine ganz normale Tür und niemand hätte einen Grund gehabt, sie irgendwie zu verhexen. Und Ihre schreckstarren Blicke können Sie sich auch sparen – Sie kommen mit mir in mein Büro. Die halbe Schule hat nach Ihnen gesucht und dafür werden Sie die Konsequenzen tragen müssen.“

Die Schulleiterin wandte sich um und legte die Hand auf die Klinke, drückte sie hinunter – doch nichts geschah. Rose warf einen kurzen, schadenfrohen Blick zu Scorpius, der sarkastisch lächelte und zu McGonagall hochblickte. „Haben Sie es schon mit einem Alohomora versucht?“


	6. Es weihnachtet sehr...

**Pairing:** Severus Snape/Minerva McGonagall gewünscht von HP-Alley

**6\. Es weihnachtet sehr ...**

„Minerva, nehmen Sie sich zusammen!“

Missbilligend – nun gut, zumindest so missbilligend, wie er es gerade noch vermochte – betrachtete Severus Snape die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor, die fröhlich neben ihm durch den Schnee, der die Ländereien von Hogwarts bedeckte, taumelte.

„Aber... wieso senn?“

Die Art, wie Minerva nuschelte und angestrengt versuchte, ihn mit ihren sonst so strengen Augen zu fixieren, ließ ihn nichts Gutes ahnen und für einen Moment überlegte er, wie viele heiße Feuerwhiskey mit Honig sie eigentlich gehabt hatte... doch irgendwo bei fünf hörte seine Zählung auf.

Wenn er sich richtig erinnerte, dann lag das höchstwahrscheinlich nicht daran, dass sie aufgehört hatte zu trinken, sondern daran, dass auch er selbst dem Alkohol zugesprochen hatte. „Diese verdammte Lehrerweihnachtsfeier...“, murmelte er abwesend, während Minerva sich in eine Schneewehe fallen ließ und fröhlich mit den Armen wedelte. „Ich bin ein Engel, ich bin ein Engel!“

„Bei Merlin, Minerva!“, zischte er, doch wurde er das Gefühl nicht los, dass sein üblicher, scharfer Tonfall durch den Alkohol an Wirkung verloren hatte. „Wenn die Schüler Sie so sehen!“

„Sie Süler wissen... wie ein Besrunkener aussieh...“, bemerkte sie abwesend und blickte zu ihm hoch. „Ganz sicher...“

„Kommen Sie.“ Er packte Minerva am Arm und zog sie aus dem Schnee, das weiße Pulver haftete an ihrem Umhang und sprenkelte ihren Schal mit Schottenmuster, doch während er sie noch betrachtete, taumelte sie und stürzte gegen ihn. „Hilf mir, Severus... ich kann soch... nicht laufen...“

Snape schüttelte den Kopf und legte ihren Arm um seine Schulter, hielt sie fest, während er zum Schloss hinaufschwankte. Auch er selbst war nicht mehr besonders nüchtern, doch irgendwie schienen ihre Taumelbewegungen sich gegenseitig auszugleichen und sie vor einem Sturz zu bewahren. „Diese verdammte Lehrerweihnachtsfeier..“

„Was hassu gesag?“ Minerva blickte ihn aus großen, irgendwie unfokussiert wirkenden Augen an, doch er winkte ab und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nichts.“

„Sas glaub ich sir nich...“ Sie blieb stehen und hielt ihn fest, starrte ihn an. „Su wollses mir was sagen... was wichsiges.“

Snape verdrehte die Augen ob ihres Versprechers und zog sie weiter, den Hügel hinauf nach Hogwarts. Jetzt wusste er, was Flitwick hatte sagen wollen, als er erklärt hatte, dass Minerva „manchmal ein wenig merkwürdig“ wäre, wenn sie getrunken hatte. Allerdings war es nicht so, dass er die große Wahl gehabt hatte, denn der Gedanke, sich vor dem Strohhalm Ziehen zu drücken, indem er plötzliche Übelkeit vortäuschte, war ihm leider zu spät gekommen. Und selbstverständlich hatte er Pech gehabt... und durfte nun Minerva in ihr Bett bringen, wenn ihm das denn gelang. Eigentlich hätte er Übelkeit nicht einmal vortäuschen müssen, bemerkte er abwesend in seinen Gedanken, während er gemeinsam mit Minerva zum Schloss hinaufschwankte, irgendwie fühlte sich sein Magen durch die unstete Bewegung sehr rebellisch an.

„Seeeveruuus.“ Die Art, wie die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor seinen Namen betonte und am Ärmel seines Umhangs zerrte, ließ ihn nichts Gutes ahnen und schicksalsergeben wandte er sich ihr zu. „Ja?“

„Su wolles was sagen...“ Irgendwie gelang es ihr, ihre Augen trotz ihrer Brille so riesengroß wie die von Trelawney erscheinen zu lassen, was den merkwürdig ernst-betrunkenen Blick, den sie ihm zuwarf, nur noch irritierender machte. „Ganz beschimm... be... be...“ Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf, wie um klar zu werden, und fixierte ihn dann wieder. „Ganz sicher.“

„Wollte ich nicht, Minerva“, nuschelte er zur Antwort und festigte seinen Griff um ihren Arm, den sie um seine Schultern geschlungen hatte. „Und jetzt komm weiter.“

„Nasürlich wollses su sas!“ Die Bestimmtheit in Minervas Stimme wurde nur durch das Fehlen jeglicher d- und t-Laute geschmälert, doch die Schüler aller Klassen hätten ihn problemlos wiedererkannt. Was sie allerdings noch nie gesehen hatten war der lange, spitze Zeigefinger ihrer Professorin, der sich fordernd in Snapes Seite bohrte. „Su wollses mir sicher sagen, sass su keine Freundin has... beschimms!“

Snape hätte diese Tatsache zwar nicht leugnen können, aber dass er sie Professor McGonagall mitteilen wollte, war ihm vollkommen neu, und das sagte er ihr auch.

„Sürlich wollses su sas!“, entgegnete Minerva mit der absoluten Gewissheit, die Alkohol manchmal verlieh, und klammerte sich noch enger an ihn, was sie beide fast in den Schnee stürzen ließ. „Aaaaaachsung!“, quiekte Minerva vergnügt und wedelte mit den Armen, was ihr bedrohliches Taumeln noch verstärkte, doch Snape gelang es rechtzeitig, sie an der Hüfte zu packen und sie am Umfallen zu hindern. „Um Merlins Willen, Minerva, reiß dich zusammen – stell dir vor, du brichst dir etwas und Madame Pomfrey müsste dich zusammenflicken!“

„Poppy's auch besrunken“, nuschelte die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor, so als ob diese Tatsache irgendetwas besser machen würde, ließ sich aber dazu bewegen, die letzten Meter auf dem Weg zum großen Tor von Hogwarts zurückzulegen. Snape benötigte zwei Anläufe, um einen der großen, schweren Flügel aufzustemmen, was ihn ärgerte – er musste betrunkener sein als er eigentlich dachte, wenn es ihm nicht einmal mehr gelang, die Tür zu seinem Zuhause zu öffnen.

Trotzdem war er froh, nach drinnen zu kommen, die stechenden Schmerzen in seiner Nase und seinen Fingern, die er zuvor nicht bemerkt hatte, zeigten ihm deutlich, dass diese Dezembernacht viel zu kalt war, um draußen zu bleiben. Auch Minerva schien zu demselben Schluss gekommen zu sein, trotz ihrer gemurmelten Worte, dass sie doch noch einen Schneeengel machen wollte, und er konnte das Tor hinter ihnen beiden schließen, erleichtert, endlich die Kälte auszusperren.

Eigentlich hatte Snape die Hoffnung gehabt, dass Minerva jetzt, wo sie im Schloss waren, den Weg zu ihrem Büro alleine finden würde und er sich selbst in die Kerker zurückziehen konnte. Doch in den wenigen Augenblicken, in denen er mit der Türklinke beschäftigt war, war es Minerva gelungen, einige, taumelnde Schritte auf die große Treppe zuzugehen, ein amüsiertes Quieken auszustoßen und sich spektakulär auf den Hosenboden zu setzen. Snape seufzte auf und begrub diese Hoffnung ebenso schnell, wie sie aufgekommen war.

„Ausch“, nuschelte Minerva und blickte aus großen Augen zu ihm hoch, sie schien den Ausruf eher aus Prinzip ausgestoßen zu haben als weil ihr wirklich etwas geschehen war und Snape zog sie hoch, wobei sie ihn fast ebenfalls zu Boden riss – wieder einmal. „Als Kasse wär mir sas nich passiers...“

Allein schon der Gedanke, dass sie in ihrem Zustand versuchte, sich in ihre Animagusform zu verwandeln, ließ bei Snape alle Alarmglocken schrillen, und so zog er sie hastig weiter, gemeinsam stolperten sie die große Treppe hinauf. Er hoffte nur, dass sich kein Schüler verbotenerweise in die Gänge hinausgeschlichen hatte, denn wenn irgendjemand Professor McGonagall – oder noch schlimmer, ihn – voll wie einen Hauselfen nach einer Flasche Butterbier durch die Gänge torkeln sah, wäre ihr Ruf bei den Schülern für alle Zeiten dahin.

„Nich so hassich“, widersprach Minerva energisch, als er versuchte, sie weiterzuzerren, und stemmte die Hacken so fest in den Boden, dass es ihm – selbst angeheitert, wie er war – nicht gelang, sie vom Fleck zu bewegen und er sich resigniert gegen die kühle Wand lehnte. „Ich komm schon noch früh genug in mein Bess...“, erklärte sie und blickte sich verträumt um, auch die Bewohner der Gemälde schienen dem gemalten Alkohol zugesprochen zu haben und ein Burgfräulein im rosa Kleid prostete ihr fröhlich zu. „Schlafen ist überbewertet, meine Liebe, wirklich überbewertet!“

„Na toll“, murmelte Snape schicksalsergeben und ließ sich an der Wand entlang zu Boden sinken, jetzt hatte Minerva auch noch eine ebenso betrunkene Freundin gefunden, mit der sie sich austauschen konnte, und würde es nie bis in ihre privaten Räume schaffen.

„Hassu was gesags?“ Trotz ihres erhöhten Alkoholpegels waren Minervas Professoreninstinkte noch intakt, denn sie hatte seine geflüsterten Worte offensichtlich gehört und wandte sich ihm zu, ließ sich wackelig vor ihm auf die Knie fallen. „Was über seine Freunsin?“

„Er hat eine Freundin?“, wandte das Burgfräulein interessiert ein und versuchte, ihren Kopf aus dem Bild zu recken, um einen genaueren Blick auf ihn zu erhaschen.

 _Merlin. Jetzt sind sie zu zweit._ „Um diese Tatsache ein für alle Mal klarzustellen: Nein, ich habe keine Freundin.“

Minerva giggelte und piekste ihn wieder in die Seite, offensichtlich eine Angewohnheit von ihr, wenn sie betrunken war – und eine, die er jetzt schon hasste. „Sollses sir aber eine sulegen, Seeeeveruuuus.“ Die Professorin musterte ihn ein wenig unstet von oben bis unten – kein Kunststück, immerhin saß er auf dem Boden – und schüttelte den Kopf. „Krieg is vorbei, Junge, und Frauen schehen auf sragische Geschichsen.“

„Tun sie schon seit tausend Jahren, Junge, lass dir das gesagt sein.“ Das Burgfräulein schien ebenfalls der Ansicht zu sein, dass er Rat in Sachen Beziehungen brauchte, und auch ihre Freundinnen, die an einem Tisch im Hintergrund saßen, begannen, sich für das Gespräch zu interessieren.

Zwar war die Wand hinter ihm angenehm kühl und die Versuchung, einfach hier sitzen zu bleiben, sehr groß, doch diese Horde kichernder Frauen – Minerva miteingeschlossen – löste in ihm einen stärkeren Fluchtreflex aus als der Dunkle Lord an einem seiner schlechteren Tage. Mühsam stemmte er sich hoch. „Du musst ins Bett, Minerva. Ganz dringend.“

„Aber hier is soch so bequem...“ Zweifelnd musterte Snape den harten Steinboden, auf dem die Verwandlungslehrerin gerade saß. „Un außersem hab ich gras Freunse gefunsen!“

„Minerva!“ Der Tonfall, den er eigentlich hatte anschlagen wollen, brachte normalerweise Erstklässler zum Weinen, doch ihr entlockte er nur ein weiteres, mädchenhaftes Giggeln. „Su sis ech süß, wenn su sas machs!“

„Ich bin nicht süß. Und jetzt steh auf!“ Unsanft packte er sie am Arm und tatsächlich gelang es ihm, sie hochzuziehen, ohne selbst wieder hinzufallen, allerdings landete sie direkt in seinen Armen und die mittelalterlichen Damen kicherten im Chor.

Während sie weiter den Gang entlangtaumelten, verfolgte sie das Geräusch, eigentlich hatte Snape gehofft, dass die Burgfräuleins zu betrunken wären, um von einem Bild zum nächsten zu laufen, doch da er immer wieder einen Blick auf rosa Schleier und Kleider erhaschte, hatte er sich in dieser Hinsicht offensichtlich getäuscht. Der Weg zu Minervas Büro kam ihm endlos vor, so als ob er mit jedem Schritt, den er nach vorne taumelte, zwei nach hinten gezogen würde, doch schließlich konnte er die vertraute Tür vor sich erkennen und seufzte erleichtert auf. Neben ihrem Kamin stand ein großer, bequemer Lehnstuhl, in dem er sie ohne schlechtes Gewissen zurücklassen konnte, bevor er sich selbst in sein eigenes Bett verkroch und hoffte, dass der folgende Morgen nicht allzu elend ausfallen würde.

Gerade hatte er es trotz der Tatsache, dass Minerva noch immer um seinen Hals hing und mit den Burgfräuleins plauderte, geschafft, die Tür zu ihrem Büro zu öffnen, als ein Quieken, das aus einem Bild direkt hinter ihm kam, ihn aufschrecken ließ. „Mistelzweig!“

Überrascht blickte er hoch und erblickte die grünen Äste mit den weißen Beeren direkt über seinem – und Minervas – Kopf, bevor er die Augen verdrehte und weitergehen wollte. Er hatte noch nie viel von diesem dämlichen Brauch gehalten und auch heute nicht vor, sich davon ablenken zu lassen, doch in dem Moment, in dem er Minerva weiterziehen wollte, bemerkte er unerwarteten Widerstand. „Aaaaaber Seeeeveruuuus...“ Ihre Stimme klang anklagend, und er versuchte, das Stöhnen zu unterdrücken, das sich einen Weg nach draußen bahnen wollte. „Ja?“

„Wiiiir sehen unser einem Miselsweig!“

Snape holte tief Luft und zählte innerlich bis zehn, um einen Wutanfall zu verhindern, während im Hintergrund die „Küssen! Küssen! Küssen!“-Rufe der Burgfräuleins immer lauter wurden. „Und?“

„Oooohne Kuss geh ich hier nich wes!“

„Aber ich“, entgegnete Snape kalt und wandte sich ab, wollte sich auf den Weg zu seinen eigenen Räumen machen und zum Teufel mit Verantwortung und Albus' mahnendem Blick, den er ihm sicher zu... er spürte, wie ihn schmale, kräftige Finger am Arm packten und herumdrehten, bevor Minerva ihm einen sehr feuchten Kuss auf die Wange drückte. „Wenn su wegläufs, bekomms nie n Mädchen!“, erklärte sie ihm mit einem ernsten Blick, bevor sie die Tür zu ihrem Büro hinter sich schloss und Snape mit den giggelnden Burgfräuleins alleine ließ.


	7. Wie Hund und Katz...

**Pairing:** Sirius Black/Minerva McGonagall in Animagusform gewünscht von Satansbratn

**7\. Wie Hund und Katz**

Der Schneesturm hatte an Stärke zugenommen und aus den weichen, weißen Flocken waren kleine Eiskristalle geworden, die mit unerbittlicher Härte durch die Luft peitschten, in Gesichter schnitten und sich in Haar festsetzten... oder in Fell. Die kleine, getigerte Katze duckte sich gegen den Wind, während sie durch die tiefen Spuren huschte, die die Schüler während des Tages im hohen Schnee auf den Ländereien hinterlassen hatten, wurde von den Böen fast zurückgetrieben und hielt doch unbeirrt auf den Rand des Verbotenen Waldes zu.

Fast verschwand sie in den Wehen, als sie die ausgetretenen Wege verlassen musste, nur noch die spitzen Ohren und die kleine, rosa Nase, die sie nach oben reckte, um Luft zu bekommen, waren zwischen ihren einzelnen Sätzen, mit denen sie sich fortbewegte, zu erkennen, doch schließlich wurde die Schneedecke dünner, lag auf Tannennadeln und nicht auf dem grauen, wie tot wirkenden Gras der Wiesen. Langsam wandte die Katze sich um, blickte aus schimmernden Augen zurück auf das Schloss mit seinen Lichtern, die sich wie Mondstaub auf dem Eis des zugefrorenen Sees widerspiegelten, dann drehte sie sich mit zuckender Schwanzspitze um, setzte ihren Weg in den Verbotenen Wald fort.

Ihre Pfoten fanden geschickt den Weg durch das tote Unterholz, wichen Löchern im Boden aus, die vom alten, trockenen Laub des Vorjahres und dem Schnee verdeckt wurden, während sie sich wachsam umblickte, sich immer der Gefahr bewusst war, die von den vielen Bewohnern des Verbotenen Waldes ausging. Die meisten von ihnen nahmen keine Rücksicht auf das Weihnachtsfest, kümmerten sich nicht um das Glück und die Vorfreude, die in den Schlafsälen des Schlosses herrschte, wo die Kinder kaum zu Bett gehen wollten in Erwartung all der Geschenke, die der morgige Tag bringen würde. Auch die Katze interessierte sich gerade nicht dafür, oder vielleicht doch, denn es war eben diese fröhliche Stimmung, die sie den Weg in den Wald hatte finden lassen auf der Suche nach Ruhe und Frieden, einer anderen Art von Besinnlichkeit als jener, die die geschmückten Flure und weihnachtliche Dekoration in Hogwarts vermitteln konnten.

Die Stille des Waldes in der Dunkelheit war mehr nach ihrem Geschmack, auch das Pfeifen des Windes hatte hier nachgelassen und bis auf das gelegentliche, rutschende Geräusch des Schnees, der von einem der Äste fiel, war es hier still. Nicht besinnlich – aber still, und genau das war es, das die Katze gerade wollte.

Nachdenklich setzte sie sich in einen Haufen trockenen Laubes, der vom alles verschlingenden Weiß verschont geblieben war, und begann, ihre Pfoten und ihr Fell zu säubern, während sie aufmerksam in die Nacht hinauslauschte. So friedlich der Wald auch zu dieser späten Stunde wirkte, für einen Moment seine Gefahren zu vergessen konnte tödlich sein für ein Geschöpf, das so klein und schutzlos war wie eine Katze. Manche seiner Räuber und Feinde jagten auch nachts, auch in der Heiligen Nacht, und wenn sie nicht immer wachsam blieb, konnte es sein, dass sie möglicherweise ihr Opfer wurde.

Doch auch dies war ein Grund, wieso die Katze hierher kam. In Hogwarts wäre sie einer der Räuber, eine von jenen, die andere aufspürten und jagten – doch hier im Wald wurde sie immer wieder daran erinnert, dass auch sie zum Wild werden konnte, dass auch sie nicht unverwundbar war und eines Tages Gefahren gegenüberstehen konnte, aus denen sie vielleicht nicht mehr entkommen würde.

Ein leises Rascheln ließ die Katze in ihrer Bewegung innehalten, wie erstarrt lauschte sie hinaus in die Dunkelheit der leeren Äste und Tannenzweige, wartete darauf, dass das Geräusch sich wiederholte. Sie wusste nicht, ob das, was sie gehört hatte, real war oder nur ihren Instinkten entsprungen, doch als sie vernahm, wie Blätter raschelten, so als ob sich etwas über sie hinwegbewegte, zog sie sich tiefer in die Schatten zurück.

Was auch immer es war, es schien schnell zu sein, Schritt folgte auf Schritt folgte auf Schritt und das öfter, als sie es mit der Bewegung von Beinen – selbst ihren flinken Pfoten – in Verbindung bringen konnte, und doch... das Rascheln kam langsam näher, zu langsam für das Tempo, das die fremden Füße vorzugeben schienen.

Und da war noch ein anderes Geräusch, das vom Waldrand kam, doch zu weit entfernt, als dass sie es genauer bestimmen konnte – die Katze drehte ihren Kopf in die andere Richtung, blickte weiter mit ihren leuchtenden Augen in die Dunkelheit. Mit dieser Bedrohung würde sie sich auseinandersetzen, sobald sie hier war. Nun galt es, einem anderen Feind entgegenzusehen, und mit pochendem Herzen und der beruhigenden Präsenz des Baumstammes in ihrem Rücken wartete die Katze darauf, dass die viel zu schnellen Schritte sie endlich erreichten.

Für einige Herzschläge geschah nichts und schon fast hatte sie zu hoffen begonnen, dass die Gefahr an ihr vorübergegangen wäre, dass auch das leise Klicken, das sie nun hörte, nur ihrer Einbildung entstammte. Doch dann bewegten sich die Äste einer großen Tanne, Schnee rutschte von ihnen herab, schlug mit einem klatschenden Geräusch auf dem Waldboden auf und ein langes, haariges Bein mit einem knotigen Gelenk schob sich zwischen ihnen hervor.

Für einen Moment wirkte die Katze wie erstarrt, wusste nicht, wo sie diesen Anblick einordnen sollte, dann folgte ein weiteres Bein und noch eines, bevor sich langsam ein großer, schwarzer Körper zwischen den Zweigen hervorschob und eine funkelnde Traube von Augen sie anstarrte. Für eine Acromantula war die Spinne nicht groß, sie erreichte nicht einmal die Größe eines erwachsenen Menschen, doch die Katze überragte sie turmhoch. Ihre Kneifzangen klickten überrascht und sie wandte sich um, trat mit ihren trippelnden und doch schweren Schritten auf die Katze zu, die ein wenig aus ihrem Versteck zwischen den Wurzeln hervorkam, sich dem riesigen Gegner stellte.

Für einen Moment schien die Katze wie erstarrt, fixiert von der riesigen Spinne, doch bevor sie sich noch von ihrem Schreck erholen konnte, sprang etwas Großes, Schwarzes zwischen den unbelaubten Büschen hervor und riss die Acromantula um. Gelbliche Fänge bohrten sich in den haarigen Leib der Spinne, ihre Kneifzangen klickten wütend, doch so sehr sie auch mit ihren Beinen zappelte, sie konnte ihren Angreifer doch nicht erreichen. Und ebenso schnell, wie der riesige Hund auf sie losgegangen war, sprang er auch wieder zurück, stellte sich schützend vor die Katze und fletschte seine Zähne.

Auch die Katze erwachte nun aus ihrer Starre, fauchte auf, doch ob ihr Unmut sich mehr gegen die Acromantula oder den Hund richtete, schien sie selbst nicht zu wissen, denn sie bedachte beide mit einem gleichermaßen feindseligen Blick. Sie kannte den Hund, hatte ihn schon früher auf den Ländereien von Hogwarts gesehen, doch das war vor Jahren gewesen, mehr Jahren, als das Leben eines Hundes normalerweise dauerte.

Wütendes Gebell schlug die riesige Spinne endgültig in die Flucht, die klaffende Wunde an ihrem Leib hatte ihr die Entscheidung offensichtlich vereinfacht und schwarze Augen wandten sich nun der Katze zu, musterten sie forschend, wissend. Sie erwiderte den Blick, wo der Hund auf den ersten Blick riesig und überwältigend gewirkt hatte, sah sie nun, wie struppig sein Fell war, wo es früher geglänzt hatte, und wie sehr er abgemagert war. Vorsichtig trat er auf sie zu, schnupperte an ihr, bevor er schließlich mit dem Schwanz wedelte und offensichtlich beschloss, dass von ihr keine unmittelbare Gefahr ausging.

Nun, wo die Acromantula verschwunden war, bemerkte die Katze erst, wie sehr ihr Herz pochte und wie kalt es war, während ihrer Auseinandersetzung musste der Sturm an Stärke zugenommen haben, denn auch der noch recht lichte Wald an dieser Stelle bot keinen ausreichenden Schutz mehr vor ihm. Der Wind rüttelte durch die Zweige, ließ Schnee von ihnen herabrutschen, der sich mit den frischen Flocken vermischte, die ihnen in die Gesichter peitschten und in den Fellen festfroren. Nun bereute die Katze es, aus der Sicherheit und Wärme des Schlosses hier nach draußen gekommen zu sein, doch eine Rückkehr würde ihr nicht gelingen – zu stark war der Wind, zu heftig der Schneefall, als dass sie es bis an die großen Tore geschafft hätte. Und außerdem war da noch dieser Hund... etwas an ihm kam ihr merkwürdig vor, sein Blick hatte gerade fast menschliche Intelligenz enthalten – und bei der Gefahr, die im Moment für das Schloss und seine Bewohner drohte, war jede Anomalie von Interesse.

Auch der Hund schien ähnlich über die Kälte zu denken, denn er hatte sich von ihr abgewandt, war fast zwischen den niedrigen Zweigen der Bäume verschwunden... doch gerade, als sie glaubte, ihn ganz aus ihrem Gesichtsfeld zu verlieren, wandte er sich um – als ob er auf sie warten würde. Sein Blick schien sie zu rufen, sie zu bitten, mit ihm zu kommen, und für einen Moment zögerte die Katze, nicht sicher, ob sie ihm folgen sollte. Er war kein gewöhnlicher Hund, genauso, wie sie keine gewöhnliche Katze war, dessen war sie sich sicher, und doch schien er ihr freundlich gesinnt zu sein, zumindest für den Moment. Ein harscher Windstoß, der sie traf, machte ihr die Entscheidung einfacher, und so schnell ihre Pfoten sie tragen konnten, huschte sie hinter ihm her, folgte ihm durch die Breschen, die sein großer, schwerer Körper in das Unterholz des Verbotenen Waldes bahnte.

Immer weiter liefen sie zwischen den Bäumen hindurch, und erst, als die Erschöpfung bereits nach der Katze griff, hielt der Hund an. Ein umgestürzter Baum hatte eine Lichtung geschaffen und sein Stamm lag noch immer auf dem Waldboden, nun bedeckt von Schnee. Der Wind hatte zugenommen, sobald sie zwischen den schützenden Zweigen und Nadeln hervorgetreten waren, und missmutig fragte sie sich, warum er sie hierher geführt hatte, wo es doch noch kälter war als im Wald selbst, bis der Hund mit der Schnauze auf eine fast vom Schnee bedeckte Kuhle wies. Der Baumstamm war tatsächlich hohl, und als die Katze hineinkroch, bemerkte sie, dass sein Bodem mit weichem, noch immer trockenem Laub gefüllt war.

Der Hund folgte ihr, verschloss den Eingang mit der Masse seines Körpers und nach wenigen Momenten schon fühlte die Katze, wie die Kälte langsam zu verschwinden begann, und noch mehr, als der Hund näher an sie heranrückte. Sein schwarzes Fell war räudig und verfilzt, doch die Wärme darunter war ihr höchst willkommen, und vorsichtig kuschelte sie sich an, zuerst misstrauisch, doch dann immer entspannter, als der schwere, dunkle Kopf sich neben sie legte.

Auch der Hund schien seinen Argwohn zu verlieren, sein Atem ging langsamer und regelmäßiger, beruhigte auch die Katze, die spürte, wie die Müdigkeit ganz von ihr Besitz ergriff, die der lange Marsch durch den Sturm und den Wald hervorgerufen hatte. Schließlich schloss sie, fast gegen ihren Willen, die Augen, schmiegte sich näher an den Hund an und hatte gerade den festen Vorsatz gefasst, nicht einzuschlafen, als sie in die Welt der Träume davonglitt.


	8. Die einfachen Dinge

**Pairing:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy gewünscht von Vivianne und schneewittchen

**8\. Die einfachen Dinge**

Mit gerunzelter Stirn blickte Harry an dem Londoner Backsteingebäude empor, das vor ihm aufragte wie ein rötlicher, vom vielen Nebel verschleierter Klotz. Ohne nachzudenken konnte er sich viele Plätze vorstellen, an denen er Draco Malfoys Wohnung eher erwartet hätte als hier, und doch – der Name seines alten Feindes stand auf der Klingel, und die Adresse stimmte mit der auf dem zerknitterten Brief überein, den er in seine Tasche gestopft hatte, bevor er sich auf den Weg hierher gemacht hatte.

 _Noch länger hier zu stehen und die Tür anzustarren bringt dich auch nicht weiter_ , bemerkte sein Gewissen, das merkwürdigerweise sehr nach Hermine klang, mahnend. _Ich meine, was ist schlimmer? Draco Malfoy zu begegnen oder hier festzufrieren?_

Harry befahl der kleinen Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf, die stur _Draco Malfoy_ wisperte, die Klappe zu halten, und drückte den Klingelknopf.

„Ja?“ Malfoy klang blechern und sehr ungewohnt, was vielleicht auch mit der Tatsache zusammenhing, dass Harry nie erwartet hätte, ihn über eine Muggel-Gegensprechanlage zu hören, und er räusperte sich, unsicher, was er sagen sollte. „Ähm... Harry ist hier.“

Die Tür summte ohne ein weiteres unnötiges Wort und er machte sich auf den Weg über die Treppen nach oben, bis er schließlich Malfoy entdeckte, der lässig im Rahmen einer grünen Tür stand, die noch immer nach neuer Farbe roch. Etwas an der Haltung des Slytherins wirkte merkwürdig, gezwungen, und nach einem Moment entdeckte Harry die Anspannung, die sich hinter der gelassenen Miene verbarg.

Harry bezweifelte, dass jemand, der weniger Duelle und weniger Quidditch-Spiele mit Draco Malfoy ausgetragen hatte, seine Unruhe bemerkt hätte, aber mehr als sieben Jahre tödlicher Feindschaft brachten eine gewisse... Vertrautheit mit sich, die auch durch die ungewohnte Muggelkleidung nicht zunichte gemacht wurde.

„Malfoy.“ Er war sich nicht sicher, ob es eine Feststellung oder eine Begrüßung sein sollte, hatte aber keine Zeit, darüber nachzudenken, während er die letzte Stufe überwand und mit einigem Abstand auf dem Treppenabsatz stehen blieb.

„Potter.“ Malfoy wirkte unsicher, während er einen Schritt zurück machte und mehr oder minder einladend auf den kleinen, beengten Flur wies. „Komm doch herein.“

Harry wusste nicht, was er von dem Angebot halten sollte, aber Malfoy sah nicht so aus, als ob er im nächsten Moment auf ihn losgehen würde, also trat er an der Muggellichterkette an der Tür, die für ihn an der ganzen Situation am merkwürdigsten wirkte, vorbei und in die Wohnung.

Von seinen Gedanken hatte sich wohl mehr auf seinem Gesicht abgezeichnet als gewünscht, denn Malfoy grinste ein wenig, als er ihn weiter ins Wohnzimmer bat – ein angespanntes Grinsen, aber immerhin. „Meine Mutter hat die Idee von den Nachbarn, und nachdem sie auf Malfoy Manor kaum eine Lichterkette aufhängen kann, wurde mir diese Ehre zuteil.“

Harry musste ein Lachen unterdrücken bei der Vorstellung, dass Narzissa Malfoy Dekoideen mit Malfoys Muggelnachbarn austauschte, aber es gelang ihm, mit einem einigermaßen gefassten Gesichtsausdruck auf dem Sofa Platz zu nehmen.

„Kann ich dir etwas anbieten? Tee, Butterbier, Feuerwhiskey, oder etwas anderes?“

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich denke, Butterbier ist eine gute Idee.“

Während Malfoy in die Küche verschwand, hatte Harry Gelegenheit, sich in dem Raum umzusehen, der ihm, sehr zu seiner Überraschung, sogar recht gut gefiel. Nichts war hier von der düsteren, staubigen Atmosphäre von Malfoy Manor zu spüren, obwohl London im Dezember nicht gerade der heiterste Ort der Welt war, wirkte die Wohnung hell und freundlich. Die großen Portraits von Ahnen der Familie fehlten ebenso wie die purpurnen Tapeten, nur einige Fotos von Malfoys Eltern standen auf dem Sims des kleinen Kamins, der nicht so aussah, als ob in letzter Zeit ein Feuer in ihm gebrannt hatte. Dass Malfoy selbst in die Küche gegangen war und keinen Hauselfen geschickt hatte, war nur ein weiterer Teil des Puzzles, genauso wie das Sofa, auf dem er saß und das genauso wie der Rest der Einrichtung sehr modern wirkte, nicht so wie die altmodischen Möbel im Salon des Manors oder selbst die gemütlichen Stühle im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors auf Hogwarts.

„Hier.“ Malfoy war mit zwei Flaschen Butterbier zurückgekehrt und reichte eine davon Harry, bevor er sich selbst auf den Sessel auf der anderen Seite des Couchtisches setzte. Sie beide nippten daran, während peinliche Stille sich über den Raum ausbreitete, die Harry allerdings mehr Zeit gab, sein Gegenüber zu mustern.

Malfoy war tadellos gekleidet, wie immer, seine Haare gekämmt und seine Wangen frei selbst vom leisesten Schatten eines Bartes. Trotzdem wirkte er... _anders_ , wollte nicht so recht der Erinnerung entsprechen, die Harry an seine Schulzeit hatte und die noch immer jedes Mal in ihm aufstieg, wenn er seinen Namen hörte – arrogant, überheblich, von sich selbst überzeugt.

Nein, dieser Draco Malfoy wirkte eher wie der, den er nach der Schlacht von Hogwarts aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtet hatte, wie er mit seinen Eltern an einem der Tische in der Großen Halle saß. Erleichtert, ja, aber auch unsicher und nicht mehr davon überzeugt, mit seinem Namen und seinem guten Aussehen jede Konversation zu bestimmen, jeden Raum zu beherrschen.

Während er Malfoy beobachtete, spürte Harry, wie er seinerseits intensiv gemustert wurde, und schließlich seufzte sein Gegenüber hörbar auf und stellte seine Flasche mit einem Klirren auf dem niedrigen Glastisch ab.

„Du fragst dich sicher, wieso ich dich eingeladen habe?“

Die Betonung machte aus der Aussage eine Frage, und Harry nickte langsam, nicht sicher, wohin dieses Gespräch führen sollte. „Natürlich tue ich das, Malfoy.“

Es war ihm nicht gelungen, den Sarkasmus ganz aus seiner Stimme zu halten, doch der Slytherin schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf, wie um der Spitze ihre Kraft zu nehmen. „Bitte. Nenn mich doch Draco.“

Nun gelang es Harry nicht mehr, seine Überraschung zu verbergen, doch er zerquetschte sie ebenso schnell wie den Impuls, augenblicklich abzulehnen – wenn Malfoy den ersten Schritt gemacht hatte, dann konnte er ihm genauso gut entgegenkommen. „Wenn du mich Harry nennst … Draco.“

Aus seinem Mund klang der Name ungewohnt, fremd, doch zu seiner Überraschung entlockte er Malfoy damit ein leichtes Lächeln. „Wenn du das möchtest, gerne.“ Er genehmigte sich einen weiteren Schluck Butterbier, vielleicht um Zeit zu schinden, dann lehnte er sich zurück und seufzte auf. „Ich muss gestehen, es war eigentlich die Idee meiner Mutter, dich einzuladen. Sie fand, es wäre noch ein Dank von meiner Seite ausstehend, dafür, dass du mein Leben gerettet hast.“ Malfoys Finger fuhren rastlos durch seine Haare, zerzausten sie, doch nach einer kleinen Pause gelang es ihm, Harry wieder anzublicken. „Ich glaube, ich hätte es trotzdem nicht getan, wenn es da nicht eine Frage gäbe, die mich seit der letzten Schlacht quält und auf die ich keine Antwort finden kann...“ Er schluckte schwer, und irgendwie fiel es Harry nicht schwer, ihm zu glauben. „Warum? Nach allem, was ich getan habe … warum hast du mir das Leben gerettet?“

Für einen Moment fühlte sich Harry überrollt von der Frage und allem, was sie andeutete, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern, gab die erste Antwort, die ihm einfiel. „Weil ich es konnte.“

„Weil du es _konntest_?“ Malfoy starrte ihn an, während die Sekunden sich dahinzogen, und Harry spürte, wie die Spannung zwischen ihnen einen neuen Höhepunkt erreichte. „Und das alles?“

Mit dem letzten Satz verpuffte die Energie, und Malfoy ließ sich wieder in seinen Sessel zurücksinken, während Harry überlegte, fieberhaft versuchte, sich die kurzen Augenblicke im Raum der Wünsche, die erfüllt gewesen waren von Angst und Feuer und Rauch, noch einmal ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, obwohl er sie in den letzten Monaten nur hatte verdrängen wollen.

„Es stimmt“, antwortete Harry ruhig, er hoffte, dass Malfoy merkte, wie ernst er seine Frage nahm. „Es ging alles so schnell... ich hatte nur Sekunden, um mich zu entscheiden – da war keine Zeit, lange zu überlegen. Und naja... hättest du _irgendjemanden_ , von Voldemort vielleicht abgesehen, in _der_ Hölle zurückgelassen?“

Es war vielleicht das deutlichste Zeichen für den erstaunlichen Wandel, den Draco Malfoy im letzten halben Jahr durchgemacht hatte, dass er auf diese Frage keine Antwort gab, sondern nur mit den Schultern zuckte. „Ich weiß es nicht.“

Harry seufzte und nahm noch einen Schluck von seinem Butterbier. Er hatte das, was er getan hatte, für selbstverständlich gehalten, für etwas, das er tun musste, wenn er wollte, dass er auch am nächsten Tag noch in den Spiegel sehen konnte. Dass Malfoy – aufgewachsen in einer anderen Welt, in der ihm jeder Wunsch von den Augen abgelesen wurde, in der aber Werte genauso gefehlt hatten wie die Art von beständiger Freundschaft, die ihn mit Ron und Hermine verband, das nicht so sehen könnte, dieser Gedanke war ihm gar nicht gekommen. Im Nachhinein war es klar, dass Malfoy alle möglichen anderen, vielleicht finsteren Motive hinter seiner Rettung vermutet hatte, und Harry schämte sich fast, nicht von selbst mit ihm gesprochen zu haben. Fast.

„In unserem zweiten oder dritten Schuljahr hätte ich vielleicht gezögert, bevor ich dir geholfen habe“, gab er mit fast schon sanfter Stimme zu und Malfoy, der blicklos auf die zugezogenen Vorhänge gestarrt hatte, zuckte zusammen und starrte ihn an. „Aber damals dachte ein Teil von mir noch, dass Hogwarts die ganze Welt wäre und Hauspunkte und der Quidditch-Pokal die wichtigsten Dinge im Leben, obwohl ich es eigentlich hätte besser wissen müssen.“ Harry seufzte auf und nahm noch einen Schluck Butterbier. „Ja, wir standen auf verschiedenen Seiten. Ja, wir waren Rivalen. Aber auf Malfoy Manor, als es darauf ankam – als wirklich etwas auf dem Spiel stand und nicht nur kleine Steine in großen Gläsern – wolltest du uns helfen. Und das ist es, was wirklich zählt.“

Malfoy schluckte. „Aber ich habe es nicht geschafft.“

„Nein, das hast du nicht.“ Jede Lüge wäre sinnlos gewesen und hätte nur Dobbys Opfer kleiner gemacht, weniger wert.

Doch zu Harrys Überraschung reagierte Malfoy nicht wütend oder ablehnend, sondern seufzte nur auf, während er sich aus seinem Sessel erhob und offensichtlich tief in Gedanken zum Fenster hinüber trat. Für einen Moment starrte er auf die schweren, grünen Vorhänge, dann fuhr er sich in einer unbewussten Geste wieder durch die Haare, bevor er schließlich einen Zipfel des Stoffes zur Seite zog und nach draußen auf die Straße blickte.

Von fern konnte Harry das Rauschen des Verkehrs und das Hupen der Autos hören, Geräusche, von denen sich sein Verstand noch immer weigerte, sie mit Draco Malfoy zu verbinden – und doch waren sie beide hier, hatten ein für ihre Verhältnisse geradezu friedliches Gespräch geführt.

„Weißt du“, klang Malfoys Stimme langsam und nachdenklich vom Fenster her, „eigentlich gefällt es mir hier.“ Er starrte noch immer auf die Straße hinunter und Harry musste sich anstrengen, um seine Worte zu verstehen – was ihren Sinn allerdings nicht klarer machte.

„Hier?“, fragte er langsam und sah, wie Malfoy nickte.

„In dieser Wohnung – in diesem Haus – in der Muggelwelt.“ Das Eingeständnis klang ruhiger, weniger gepresst, als Harry erwartet hätte, und der Slytherin warf ihm einen kurzen Blick über die Schulter zu, bevor er wieder nach draußen starrte. „In der Zauberwelt, im Ministerium werde ich entweder gehasst für das, was meine Familie – nein, was ich getan habe, oder bewundert. Und ich habe es satt.“

Früher hätte der Gedanke, dass Draco Malfoy Verehrung satt haben könnte, Harry im tiefsten Unglauben zurückgelassen, heute trug er ihn über den grünen Teppich hinweg bis ans Fenster, wo er ebenfalls nach draußen blickte, auf die hell erleuchteten Fenster des Hauses gegenüber, auf die orangen Kugeln der Straßenlaternen, die zu ihnen nach oben strahlten.

„Hier bin ich einfach der stille junge Mann aus dem vierten Stock. Ohne dunkle Vergangenheit, ohne einflussreiche Familie, ohne Dunkle Künste.“

Harry fühlte, wie plötzlich Sympathie in ihm aufwallte. Schon oft genug hatte er selbst gewünscht, nicht Harry Potter zu sein, sondern irgendeiner der unzähligen anderen Hogwartsschüler, die mit keinen größeren Sorgen als der Angst vor Professor McGonagalls Unmut belastet waren. Vorsichtig riskierte er einen Blick zur Seite, Malfoys Gesicht wirkte im dumpfen Licht der Straße älter und zerfurchter als nur noch wenige Momente zuvor. Es schien zu jemandem zu gehören, der viel zu viel Zeit auf der Flucht vor seinen Dämonen verbrachte, und nachdem sie lange geschwiegen hatten, seufzte Harry leise.

„Funktioniert es?“

Obwohl er kein Wort darüber verloren hatte, schien Draco genau zu wissen, was er meinte. „Manchmal“, antwortete er mit einem kleinen, fast verzweifelt wirkenden Schulterzucken. „Manchmal auch nicht.“

Die Stille, in die sie einen Moment später zurückglitten, fühlte sich fast kameradschaftlich an, und als eine blasse Hand sich auf seine Schulter schob und vorsichtig zudrückte, wusste er, dass er mit diesem Gefühl nicht alleine war.


	9. Kanarienkrem

**Pairing:** Hermine Granger/Ginny Weasley gewünscht von Ennairam und derkleineweißeball

**9\. Kanarienkrem**

Hermine beobachtete abwesend, wie einer der Gartengnome der Weasleys durch den tiefen Schnee zu seinem Loch stapfte, schwer beladen mit etwas, das aussah wie eine sehr zerquetschte Kanarienkremschnitte, als die Tür sich hinter ihr öffnete und schloss und Ginny eintrat.

„Das ist so lächerlich“, schnaubte ihre Freundin, schon nicht mehr wütend, sondern eher frustiert und resigniert, was Hermine ihr ohne Weiteres nachfühlen konnte. „Mum hat mich im Bademantel auf dem Weg hierher gesehen – im _Bademantel_ – und mich gefragt, ob ich Harry hier und jetzt auf dem Flur verführen möchte.“

Hermine wandte sich um und verdrehte die Augen. Seit der Schlacht um Hogwarts waren Ginny und sie nun mit Harry und Ron zusammen, und Mrs Weasley bestand nun, zu Weihnachten, noch immer darauf, dass sie in einem Jungenzimmer und einem Mädchenzimmer schliefen. Obwohl sie alle volljährig waren. Obwohl zwei von ihnen das letzte halbe Jahr damit verbracht hatten, Todesserverstecke auszuräuchern und in Prozessen vor dem Zaubergamot auszusagen. Und – in Hermines Augen am lächerlichsten von allen – obwohl sie fast ein ganzes Jahr mit Ron und Harry gemeinsam in einem Zelt geschlafen hatte, und das ohne aufmerksame elterliche Überwachung.

„Du weißt, dass sie es nur gut meint“, versuchte sie beschwichtigend zu erklären, obwohl sie selbst nicht ganz bei der Sache war und eine gewisse Frustration empfand. Sie sah Ron ohnehin viel zu selten, und jetzt konnte sie in den Weihnachtsferien nicht einmal jeden möglichen Augenblick mit ihm verbringen, weil seine _Mutter_ sie mit Argusaugen beobachtete. Manchmal war sie kurz davor, zu ihren Eltern nach Hause zu fahren und Ron einfach mitzunehmen.

Ginny schnaubte und begann, ihr nasses, rotes Haar aus seinem Turban zu befreien und es vielleicht heftiger als wirklich nötig abzutrocknen. „Wenn ich einen von diesen _Bademänteln_ hätte, die Lavender ab und zu im Gemeinschaftsraum vorgeführt hat – du weißt schon, diese Seidentaschentücher – dann würde ich Mum ja verstehen... aber so?“

Selbst wenn Hermine den Wunsch gehabt hätte, diese Tatsache zu bestreiten – was sie im Angesicht von Ginnys schlechter Laune sicherlich _nicht_ wollte – war besagter Bademantel sehr lang, sehr warm und sehr flauschig, wie Hermine aus eigener Erfahrung wusste – aber sicherlich nichts, das sie mit dem Wort _erotisch_ in Verbindung gebracht hätte.

Während sich Hermine den Kopf zerbrach, was sie – außer diffusen zustimmenden Geräuschen, natürlich – darauf sagen sollte, das ihrer Gastgeberin gegenüber nicht äußerst unfreundlich wäre, warf Ginny ihren Bademantel achtlos ab und Hermine keuchte auf. Nicht, weil ihre Freundin plötzlich in Unterwäsche vor ihr stand – sie hatten oft genug zusammen in diesem Zimmer übernachtet, um diesen Anblick nicht sehr überraschend zu machen – sondern wegen des großen, bläulich-violett verfärbten Blutergusses an ihrer Schulter.

„Was hast du gemacht!“, rief sie aus und stürzte auf sie zu, was Ginny erst dazu brachte, aufzublicken und sie für einen Moment irritiert anzusehen, bevor schließlich der Groschen fiel und ihre Finger vorsichtig über ihre Wunde wanderten. „Oh... das.“

Für einen Moment wirkte Ginny in ihrer Verlegenheit fast ein wenig wie Ron, dann zuckte sie mit den Schultern, so als ob sie das Gefühl ebenso abstreifen wollte wie ihren Bademantel. „Klatscher im Quidditchtraining“, erklärte sie kurzangebunden und Hermine seufzte. „Warum bist du nicht in den Krankenflügel gegangen?“

„Als wir noch in Hogwarts waren, war es nicht so schlimm... aber während der Fahrt tat es dann mehr und mehr weh, wahrscheinlich, weil der Zug so geruckelt hat.“

„Und warum hast du nicht deine Mutter gefragt? Sie kann blaue Flecken doch ohne Probleme heilen!“

An dieser Stelle ließ sich Ginny zu einem Schnauben hinreißen, während sie sich wieder in ihren Bademantel wickelte und sich auf das Bett fallen ließ – und dabei vor Schmerz zusammenzuckte. „Mum? Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder? So, wie sie sich im Moment benimmt, hätte sie mich wahrscheinlich gefragt, ob Harry mich verprügelt, oder mir verboten, jemals wieder Quidditch zu spielen!“

Hermine seufzte und nahm neben ihrer Freundin auf dem Bett Platz. So undankbar es sich Mrs Weasley gegenüber auch anfühlte, so zu denken, aber Ginnys Einschätzung war wahrscheinlich richtig. Mrs Weasley hatte ganz offensichtlich große Probleme damit, dass auch ihr Nesthäkchen nun erwachsen wurde und sein eigenes Leben leben wollte, und bei einer so starken Persönlichkeit wie Ginny waren in dieser Situation Probleme vorprogrammiert.

Hermine seufzte. „Du weißt, dass das ziemlich dämlich ist? Und dass ich dir eigentlich eine Ganzkörperklammer auf den Hals hetzen und dich dann zu deiner Mutter schleifen sollte?“ Ihre Worte klangen zu resigniert, um eine wirkliche Spitze zu enthalten, und Ginny schaffte es sogar, ein kleines Lächeln auf ihre Lippen zu zaubern. „Ja.“

Sie klang unangemessen fröhlich, während sie das zugab, und Hermine seufzte abermals, bevor sie ihren Zauberstab zog. „ _Accio Perlenhandtasche!_ “

Ihr kleiner Begleiter flog aus ihrem Hogwartskoffer auf sie zu, während Ginnys Augen sich überrascht weiteten, und landete sicher in ihrer Hand, bevor sie den silbernen Verschluss öffnete und mit einem weiteren _Accio_ einen kleinen Cremetiegel aus seinen Tiefen zum Vorschein brachte.

„Du hast sie noch immer? Mit Inhalt?“

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern, während sie das kleine Glasgefäß aufschraubte und prüfend an seinem Inhalt roch. „Gewohnheit“, antwortete sie und wusste doch, dass es eine Lüge war, dass der Krieg Narben hinterlassen hatte, die tiefer reichten als zu einem albernen Tick und dass die kleine, perlenbesetzte Handtasche ihr Sicherheit verlieh, auch wenn sie das niemals zugegeben hätte.

Zwar blickte Ginny zweifelnd drein, allerdings sagte sie nichts, fragte nicht, und Hermine war ihr dankbar dafür, so wie Ginny dankbar war, geweckt zu werden, wenn sie nachts wieder tränenüberströmt nach Harry rief.

Für einen Moment saßen sie nebeneinander auf dem Bett, jede von ihnen in ihre eigenen Gedanken versunken, bevor Ginny schließlich auf den noch immer geöffneten Tiegel deutete, der schlaff und fast vergessen in Hermines Händen lag. „Ist sie noch gut?“

Sie zuckte zusammen, als sie so plötzlich aus ihren Gedanken gerissen wurde, doch nach einem Moment, den sie brauchte, um wieder in die Gegenwart zurückzufinden und zu verstehen, was Ginny meinte, nickte sie langsam. „Ja. Ich denke schon.“

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zog Ginny den Stoff ihres Bademantels von ihrer Schulter, und jetzt, wo Hermine wusste, worauf sie achten musste, bemerkte sie das leichte Verziehen des Gesichtes, die Art, wie ihre Bewegung schwerfälliger wirkte als gewohnt, und fragte sich, wieso ihr das nicht früher aufgefallen war.

„Sag mir, wenn es zu sehr wehtut“, wisperte sie fast sanft und Ginny nickte mit einem dankbaren Lächeln, bevor Hermine begann, ihr Schlüsselbein abzutasten. Vorsichtig fuhren ihre Finger über die zerschrammte Haut, bemüht, nicht zu fest zu drücken, und doch konnte sie nicht verhindern, dass ihrer Freundin der eine oder andere Schmerzenslaut entwich. Erst als sie die gesamte Länge des Knochens entlanggewandert war, seufzte sie erleichtert auf und griff nach dem Tiegel, den sie auf ihrem Schoß abgestellt hatte. „Der Knochen fühlt sich heil an.“

„Oh, _wunderbar_!“ Der Sarkasmus in Ginnys Stimme zeigte ihr, wie sehr ihre Untersuchung eigentlich geschmerzt haben musste, und sie verbiss sich jeden Kommentar, der die Worte _Krankenflügel_ und _Madame Pomfrey_ enthalten hätte. Es hätte ohnehin nichts geändert, nur Streit provoziert, und den wollte sie im Moment am wenigsten.

Anstatt einer Antwort nahm sie einen Finger voll Creme und begann, sie vorsichtig auf der wütenden, blau-violetten Schwellung zu verteilen, die einmal Ginnys Schulter gewesen war. Ihre Finger wanderten zuerst leicht über die nur geröteten Stellen an ihrem Oberarm und ihrem Rückenansatz, dann suchten sie sich ihren Weg tiefer über die schon ein wenig verheilten Bereiche am Rand der Prellung, die in allen Nuancen von Gelb und Grün schimmerten, bis in die Mitte der Verletzung, zu Stellen, an denen Hermine fast spüren konnte, wie sehr jede stärkere Berührung Ginny wehtun würde.

Obwohl sie sich große Mühe gab, so vorsichtig wie möglich zu sein, zuckte Ginny schließlich zusammen, als sie die feurig purpurnen Spuren an ihrem Schlüsselbein erreichte, dort, wo der Klatscher den Knochen getroffen hatte. Hermine hielt inne, strich vorsichtig über die unverletzte Haut an Ginnys Rücken, bis sich die verspannten Muskeln unter ihren Fingern wieder lockerten, bevor sie weitermachte. Ginnys Haut glühte und fast meinte sie, ein Pochen zu spüren, von dem sie nicht wusste, ob es von ihrer Freundin kam oder von ihrem eigenen Puls in ihren Fingerspitzen.

Auch die Hitze schien sich zu ihr auszubreiten, sich ihren Platz in ihrem Kopf zu erobern, doch sie achtete nicht darauf, ließ ihre Finger weiter über die Verletzung wandern, bedeckte jeden einzelnen Zentimeter davon mit Salbe, auch die Stellen, die sich von Ginnys Schulter bis auf ihre Brust hinabzogen.

Ginny gab einen kleinen, zufriedenen Laut von sich, der Hermine in ihrem Eifer nur noch bestärkte, und erst als sie die am übelsten aussehenden Prellungen eingecremt hatte, erlaubte sie es sich, inne zu halten und einen vorsichtigen Blick auf den noch verbleibenden Inhalt des Glases zu werfen. Ihre Vorräte gingen zwar langsam zur Neige, aber sie wollte ganz sicher gehen – einige Stellen an Ginnys Schulter sahen zwar nicht besonders schwer geprellt aus, aber immer noch ein wenig geschunden.

Wortlos tanzten ihre Finger weiter, Ginnys Haut fühlte sich samtig und weich an unter ihren Fingern, nicht so zerschrammt wie die Partien, die sie eben eingecremt hatte, und auch nicht so heiß. Im Gegenteil, sie spürte, wie sich eine leichte Gänsehaut ausbreitete, wie sich die feinen Härchen in Ginnys Nacken aufstellten, und instinktiv wanderten ihre Augen zu ihrem Gesicht, ein wenig überrascht, ein wenig verwundert, bis sich ihre Blicke trafen.

Für einen Moment spiegelte sich ihre Überraschung in der anderen, bis die Erkenntnis durch Hermine rauschte wie heißes Wasser, ihren Magen in flüssiges Blei verwandelte, und ein Funkeln in den braunen Tiefen von Ginnys Augen zeigte ihr, dass es ihr genauso ging – sie mochte, was sie tat, und nicht, weil sie damit einer Freundin helfen konnte, sondern weil...

Ein lauter Knall aus dem Garten ließ sie beide zusammenzucken und bevor Hermine wusste, was sie tat, war sie ans Fenster gestürzt, spähte vorsichtig und angespannt über den Rahmen nach draußen, bevor Erleichterung sie durchflutete und sie auflachte.

„Was ist?“, fragte Ginny langsam, doch Hermine bedeutete ihr nur, neben sie zu treten, was sie mit einem Kichern auch tat. Lachend beobachteten sie, wie der Gartengnom durch den Schnee hetzte und gelbe Federn hinterließ, bevor er sich schließlich von einem Kanarienvogel wieder in seine wirkliche, hässliche Gestalt zurückverwandelte und Ginny kicherte. „Das ist wirklich keine Verbesserung!“

Hermine nickte nur ob der Doppeldeutigkeit ihrer Aussage und blickte wieder nach draußen, nun nachdenklich geworden.


	10. Pflicht oder Wahrheit?

**Nebel über Hogwarts – Kapitel 10: Pflicht oder Wahrheit?**

Lily Evans wandte sich von James Potter ab und straffte für einen Moment die Schultern, bevor sie ihren Blick auf Sirius Black richtete, der in einer Traube kichernder Mädchen auf einem der Sofas vor dem Kamin saß. Sie konnte Mary O'Donnel auf seinem Schoß erkennen, eine durchaus hübsche Fünfklässlerin, die – genauso wie Black, wie sie angewidert bemerkte – bereits recht... heiter schien und gerade herzhaft über einen Witz lachte, den der selbsternannte Casanova gerade gelallt hatte und geistig atmete sie dreimal tief durch.

„Hey, Evans!“

Überrascht wandte sie sich um, es war Potter, der gesprochen hatte und herausfordernd stemmte sie die Hände in die Hüften, wo sie doch versprochen hatte, mit dem einen Idioten zu sprechen, wollte sie den anderen nicht auch am Hals haben. „Was auch immer du sagen möchtest... nein.“

Potter grinste. „Trifft sich das aber gut... ich wollte gerade fragen, ob du keine Lust hast, mit mir zu tanzen... also willst du.“

Er kam bereits auf sie zu und sie betrachtete ihn abschätzend, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Hast du nichts Besseres zu tun, Potter?“ Mittlerweile hörte der halbe Gemeinschaftsraum zu, doch es kümmerte sie nicht im Geringsten. „Ich meine... du könntest die Gelegenheit nutzen und dich im See ertränken gehen... immerhin friert der bald zu, letzte Chance sozusagen.“

Potter grinste und sie hatte das Gefühl, ihm gleich ihre Faust ins Gesicht rammen zu wollen – eine recht ungewöhnliche Regung für sie, allerdings eine, die sie erschreckend oft einholte, wenn sie mit diesem arroganten, aufdringlichen... Kerl zu tun hatte. „Ach... du willst doch nicht, dass ich sterbe. Du willst nur sehen, wie sich mein Hemd an meinen Luxuskörper schmiegt, während du versuchst, mich wiederzubeleben... mit einer Mund-zu-Mund-Beatmung.“

Ein paar ihrer Mitschüler johlten, doch sie lächelte nur frostig und blickte zu ihm auf. „Potter, mir wäre der Atem für ein _Enervate_ zu schade, um dich zu retten – denkst du wirklich, da würde ich auch noch einen Finger krumm machen? Also such dir jemand anderen, dem du auf die Nerven gehen kannst... und verzieh dich.“

Bevor Potter noch etwas erwidern konnte, wandte sie sich um und steuerte auf Emily, ihre beste Freundin, zu, die gerade die Treppen von den Mädchenschlafsälen herunterkam und offensichtlich noch das Ende der Auseinandersetzung mitgehört hatte.

„Wieder der große James Potter?“ Während Emily den Kopf schüttelte und ihr das Glas Feuerwhiskey, das sie noch immer in der Hand hielt, wegschnappte und einen Schluck nahm, nickte Lily langsam „Natürlich... oder fällt dir sonst jemand ein, der mich in diese Stimmung versetzen könnte?“

Emily blickte in gespieltem Nachdenken zur Decke, dann kicherte sie. „Vielleicht... Sirius Black?“

Lily schüttelte den Kopf und gemeinsam nahmen sie die letzten Stufen, Potter hatte sich in eine andere Ecke des Zimmers verzogen und sie lächelte erleichtert, trat an die Bowlenschüssel und schöpfte sich einen Löffel voll in ein Glas. Wenn sie ehrlich war, mochte sie Feuerwhiskey nicht besonders und die vielen Früchte waren ihr eindeutig lieber.

„Du auch?“

Emily schüttelte den Kopf, sie schien sich mit dem härteren Alkohol in Lilys Glas angefreundet zu haben und nicht gewillt, ihn wieder herzugeben. „Warum bist du eigentlich hier?“

Lily hob die Augenbrauen und wandte sich um ob der Frage. „Wie meinst du?“

„Naja... du kannst James nicht leiden, du kannst Sirius nicht leiden... und das ist ihre Party. Was machst du also hier?“

Lily zuckte mit den Schultern, über ihren Streit mit Potter hatte sie vergessen, was sie eigentlich hierher geführt hatte und sie hätte sich treten mögen... eigentlich war sie hier, um mit Black wegen der möglichen Flüche zu sprechen, die seine Familie entwickelt hatte und nachdenklich sah sie zu ihm hinüber. Er lallte und wedelte mit seinem Glas, schien nicht in der Lage, noch über etwas anderes nachzudenken als über das Dekolletee der Sechsklässlerin ihm gegenüber und sie seufzte leise auf – die beste Gelegenheit hatte sie eindeutig verpasst.

Zwar war sie es Devers eindeutig schuldig, mit diesem verdammten Ekel von Black zu sprechen, denn immerhin hatte sie als Schulsprecherin es nicht geschafft, ihn zu beschützen, doch jetzt war sicher nicht der geeignete Zeitpunkt dafür. Selbst wenn sie sich ihm auch nur auf Rufweite nähern würde, würde er ihr eher in den Ausschnitt kriechen, als ihre Fragen zu beantworten – gesetzt den Fall, dass er sie überhaupt noch verstehen würde.

Emily, die sie mit dem Ellbogen anstieß, weckte sie wieder aus ihren Gedanken, ihre Freundin grinste auf eine Art und Weise, die ihr nicht besonders gefiel. „Naja... vielleicht magst du Sirius doch ein wenig mehr, als du zugeben möchtest... immerhin hast du ihn eben verträumt angestarrt, weißt du?“

Mit einem Aufstöhnen verdrehte Lily die Augen, Emily schaffte es manchmal wirklich, sie in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. „Ich habe ins Leere gestarrt...“

„Ja, und diese Leere sieht aus wie Sirius Black. Zufälle gibt’s heutzutage...“

„Hier, trink noch was.“ Lily füllte Emilys Glas mit Feuerwhiskey auf, sie konnte ihrer Freundin kaum erklären, worüber sie wirklich nachgedacht hatte, immerhin war sie für Devers verantwortlich – und Dumbledore hatte ihr noch immer nicht erlaubt, über die Angelegenheit zu sprechen.

Emily lachte herzhaft. „Ich bin schon ruhig... bevor du mich mit deinen Blicken zerstückelst...“

Lily schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Würde ich nie machen...“

„Mit mir nicht“, entgegnete ihre Freundin trocken und schenkte ihr noch Bowle nach, während sie einen nicht besonders dezenten Seitenblick auf James Potter warf. „Bei anderen Anwesenden wäre ich mir nicht so sicher.“

Lily entschied sich, auf diese nicht ganz unwahre Anschuldigung nicht zu antworten, und fischte statt dessen mit ihrem Löffel eine Erdbeere aus ihrer Bowle, während sie aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte, wie Emily sichtlich amüsiert den Kopf schüttelte. „Lily, du solltest dich wirklich langsam daran gewöhnt haben, dass ich dich...“

„JAMES POTTER!“

Lily zuckte bei dem plötzlichen Aufschrei zusammen, die Erdbeere platschte von ihrem Löffel zurück ins Glas und die Bowle hinterließ hässliche Flecken auf ihrer Bluse, doch sie ignorierte diese Tatsache und wandte sich dem Portraitloch zu. Remus Lupin stand darin, mit zerzausten Haaren und gelockerter Krawatte, und nachdenklich blickte sie zu Emily hinüber, die nur ratlos mit den Schultern zuckte. Sie hatte Remus in den mehr als sechs Jahren, in denen sie ihn nun schon kannte, noch nie so schlampig erlebt – oder so wütend.

„Was, bei Merlin, sollte DAS?“

Potter stand an der improvisierten Bar, ein großes Glas Feuerwhiskey in der Hand, und betrachtete seinen Freund mit jenem Blick, den Lily zur Genüge kannte und mit dem er ganz offensichtlich versuchte, klein, süß und unschuldig auszusehen – was allerdings stark an einen Troll mit Kuhaugen erinnerte. Auch Emily musste sich ein Kichern verbeißen, während sie das Schauspiel beobachtete.

„Was sollte was?“

„Sieh mich nicht so an. Das weißt du ganz genau!“ Remus hatte seinen Umhang über seinen Arm gelegt und seine geröteten Wangen ließen darauf schließen, dass er sich verdammt bewusst war, was für eine Szene er gerade machte. „Und jetzt komm.“

In einer untypischen Geste packte er seinen Freund am Arm und zerrte ihn hinauf, zu den Jungenschlafsälen, während die Stille, die sich vorübergehend über den Gemeinschaftsraum gelegt hatte, barst und eine ganze Welle an Getuschel freisetzte.

„Wow.“ Emily lehnte sich zurück und betrachtete nachdenklich den Fleck auf Lilys Bluse, sie war sich nicht ganz sicher, was ihre Freundin jetzt damit meinte – Remus' Auftritt oder den Schmutz auf ihrer Kleidung – doch sie lächelte leicht. „Da kann ich dir nur zustimmen. Und ausgerechnet Remus...“

Emily nickte grinsend. „Der kleine, schüchterne, unschuldige und überaus gutmütige Remus, der viel zu gut ist für zwei arrogante, selbstbezogene Idioten wie Potter und Black? Das wolltest du doch sagen, oder?“

Lily verdrehte die Augen – sie hatte sich auch nach sechs Jahren noch immer nicht an Emilys Hang gewöhnt, sich einen Spaß auf Kosten anderer Leute zu machen, doch ihre Ehrlichkeit zwang sie, leicht zu nicken. „So ungefähr, ja.“

„Und seit wann denkst du das schon über die Beiden?“

Ihre Freundin betrachtete sie mit schräggelegtem Kopf, ein Blick, der meistens nichts Gutes bedeutete, und Lily zuckte mit den Schultern. „Seit ich sie kenne, würde ich sagen. Also seit mehr als sechs Jahren.“

Emily seufzte leise. „Und dir ist nicht ein einziges Mal der Gedanke gekommen, dass Menschen sich in einer so langen Zeit auch ändern können?“

„Potter und Black sich ändern? Das glaube ich erst, wenn ich es sehe“, entgegnete sie genervt, doch Emily schüttelte nur den Kopf und füllte ihr Glas mit Feuerwhiskey erneut auf, bevor sie sich ihr wieder zuwandte. „Vielleicht hast du das schon, und willst es nur nicht wahrhaben?“

 

Ganz entgegen Lilys Erwartungen war der Rest der Party nicht ganz so schrecklich geworden, wie sie eigentlich gedacht hätte, vor allem, da Potter noch einige Zeit verschwunden geblieben war, auch nachdem sie im Mädchenschlafsaal ihre Bluse gewechselt hatte. Sie hatte getrunken, getanzt und später Emily auf ihrem Weg auf die Toilette unterstützt, denn ihre Freundin hatte es wie immer mit dem Feuerwhiskey übertrieben. Eine Angewohnheit, die Lily ausgesprochen anstrengend fand – warum trank man weiter, wenn einem ohnehin schon schlecht war?

Emilys Alkoholkonsum war außerdem der Grund, warum Lily jetzt im Nachthemd und mit ihrem Kopfpolster unter dem Arm in den Gemeinschaftsraum schlich – sie schnarchte wie verrückt, ein Geräusch, das jeden, der gerade versuchte, einzuschlafen, in den Wahnsinn trieb, und vielleicht war es hier unten wenigstens ein bisschen leiser.

Leise seufzend trat sie in das Zimmer, nur noch ein schwacher Geruch nach Alkohol lag in der Luft und zeugte von der Party des Vortages, doch das improvisierte Buffet, die Flaschen, Krümel und Gläser waren allesamt verschwunden und der Gemeinschaftsraum sah wieder ganz normal aus. Nun, fast ganz normal, denn die zusammengerollte Gestalt, die sie im schwachen Schein der letzten glühenden Kohlen auf dem Vorleger vor dem Kamin erkennen konnte, gehörte eigentlich nicht hierher.

„Black“, murmelte sie abwesend und trat näher, seine Krawatte war verschwunden und sein Hemd halb offen, was Lily auf die Tatsache schob, dass er am Abend zuvor mit einer Sechstklässlerin zu den Jungenschlafsälen hinauf verschwunden war – zumindest glaubte sie, sich dunkel daran erinnern zu können. „Hey, Black.“

Nachdenklich bückte sie sich nach unten, auch er schnarchte leise, und sie seufzte auf – war sie nirgends sicher vor Alkoholleichen? „Aufwachen, Black.“ Unsanft rüttelte sie ihn an der Schulter und seine grauen Augen öffneten sich, blinzelten verwirrt zu ihr hoch. „Umpf?“

Das unartikulierte Geräusch klang, als hätte sie ihm gerade in den Magen geboxt, und Lily schüttelte den Kopf. „Solltest du nicht in dein Bett verschwinden?“

Black fuhr sich mit einer fahrigen Bewegung über die Augen. „Hab noch... aufgeräumt, mit James, jawohl.“

Sie glaubte ihm kein Wort, bevor die beiden freiwillig für das, was sie getan hatten, die Verantwortung übernahmen, würde Slughorn im rosa Tutu auf dem Gryffindor-Haustisch den sterbenden Schwan tanzen. „Von mir aus... aber trotzdem solltest du jetzt ins Bett. Ich glaube nicht, dass der Boden hier besonders bequem ist...“

„Hast wohl recht...“, nuschelte Black schlaftrunken und rappelte sich auf, bevor er die Augen zusammenkniff und sie mit plötzlicher Schärfe musterte, „... Lily.“

Erst jetzt schien er zu bemerken, dass er mit ihr sprach und nicht mit einem seiner Freunde, der ihn mit wohlmeinenden Worten ins Bett komplimentieren wollte. Doch nach einem Moment, in dem sie die Zahnräder förmlich hinter seiner Stirn rattern hören konnte, nickte er langsam und wandte sich dann ab. „Nacht.“

Mit ihrem Blick folgte sie ihm, wie er ein wenig unsicher – was auch an der Dunkelheit, die in dem Raum herrschte, liegen konnte, sie glaubte es nur nicht wirklich – auf die Wendeltreppe zu den Jungenschlafsälen zutapste, und nachdenklich legte sie den Kopf schief. Irgendetwas... „Hey, Black.“

Auch Lilys eigene Zahnräder schienen noch nicht besonders gut geölt zu sein, fast hätte sie vergessen, diese einmalige Gelegenheit, allein mit ihm zu sprechen, zu nutzen – vor allem, da er im Moment viel zu müde zu sein schien, um mit ihr zu flirten. „Kann ich dich was fragen?“

„Wenn du wissen möchtest, ob ich mit dir ausgehen würde, lautet die Antwort ausnahmsweise _nein_ “, entgegnete er mit einem schnellen Grinsen, und Lily revidierte ihre erste Einschätzung kopfschüttelnd. „Ich meine... ernsthaft.“

Abwesend fragte sie sich, ob dieser Begriff überhaupt in seinem Wortschatz vorhanden war, doch zu ihrer eindeutigen Überraschung nickte er langsam und kam zurück, ließ sich schwer in einen der bequemen Ohrensessel sinken, die neben dem Feuer standen. Auch schien er das Sirius-Äquivalent eines ernsthaften Gesichtsausdruckes aufzusetzen, eine Miene, die sie allerdings nicht unbedingt zuversichtlicher stimmte. Trotzdem seufzte sie leise, sie wusste kaum, wo sie anfangen sollte, und entschloss sich schließlich, einfach mit der Tür ins Haus zu fallen – es war ja nicht so, dass sie von Black behaupten konnte, dass er selbst besonders... zurückhaltend wäre.

„Ich... ich wollte dich nur fragen, ob dir deine Familie jemals irgendetwas über geheime Flüche oder Zauber verraten hat... Zauber, die möglicherweise von Medimagiern nicht geheilt werden können...“

Trotz ihres zurückhaltenden, fast scheuen Tonfalls schnaubte Sirius wütend auf und wandte sich ihr zu, der Ausdruck in seinen grauen Augen überraschte sie, denn sie hatte ihn noch nie so zornig und doch so verletzlich erlebt. „Hör mir zu... meine Familie würde mir nicht mal ihre Eule übers Wochenende anvertrauen, vom Babysitten nicht zu sprechen – was bringt dich auf den Gedanken, dass sie mir irgendwelche Geheimnisse verraten?“

Er klang... bitter, stellte sie überrascht fest, und sie wusste nicht, ob der Kontrast zu dem leichtlebigen, verspielten jungen Mann, den sie seit sechs Jahren kannte, von den Nachwirkungen des Alkohols herrührte oder ob sie wirklich seinen wunden Punkt gefunden hatte. „Ich... ist egal, Sirius. Danke für deine Hilfe.“

Fast konnte sie die Neugier hinter seinem Blick schmecken, während er sie anstarrte, doch dann schien die Müdigkeit Überhand zu gewinnen und er nickte langsam. „Na dann... Nacht, Evans.“

„Nacht“, entgegnete sie leise und sah ihm nach, wie er – diesmal endgültig – zur Treppe seines Schlafsaales hinüberging und schließlich verschwand, während sie hoffte, dass er zu betrunken war, um sich am nächsten Morgen an ihr Gespräch zu erinnern. 


	11. Von Löwen und Schlangen

**Pairing:** Theodore Nott/Dean Thomas gewünscht von Kijadra

**11\. Von Löwen und Schlangen**

Er hatte keine Angst mehr, schon lange nicht. Angst, erwischt zu werden, Angst, dass er nicht auftauchen würde, Angst, dass sein Vater davon erfahren könnte. Oder zumindest versuchte er, sich das einzureden.

Der kleine Knoten in seine Magen, die Art, wie er sich am Zusammenzucken hindern musste bei jedem unerwarteten Geräusch, das war keine Angst – das war nur wohlbedachte Vorsicht im Angesicht von gravierenden Risiken. Und der Verlust von Hauspunkten für Slytherin war nur das geringste davon. Wobei... wenn er es richtig einrichtete... Nein. Er schob den Gedanken zur Seite, bevor er noch richtig Form angenommen hatte und duckte sich hinter eine mit Stechpalmen behangene Rüstung, um den Korridor entlangzuspähen.

Dean vertraute ihm, und er würde dieses Vertrauen, das er sich so hart hatte erarbeiten müssen, nicht wegwerfen, nicht für dreißig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor – das war es nicht wert. Vor allem weil das, was sie hatten – was auch immer es war – im selben Moment sterben würde wie Deans Glaube an seine Ehrlichkeit.

Der Korridor, der zum Gryffindorturm hinaufführte, war verlassen, lag vergraben unter dieser merkwürdig dichten Art von Stille, die nur der Schnee und die Kälte draußen zu erzeugen vermochten, so als ob jedes Geräusch ersticken würde unter der weißen Pracht. Wie weit entfernt spürte er, wie sich sein Magen noch enger zusammenzog, während sein Atem wie Nebel vor seinem Gesicht schwebte. Was, wenn Dean nicht kam? Was, wenn er dieselbe Idee gehabt hatte wie er und Filch im nächsten Moment hinter ihm stehen würde, seine schwere, schmutzige Hand auf seiner Schulter?

„Theo!“ Eine Stimme in seinem Rücken – die richtige Stimme, und er stieß den Atem, von dem er nicht gewusst hatte, dass er ihn angehalten hatte, mit einem Zischen aus, das fast zu laut war für die gefrorene Stille des Korridors.

„Dean.“ Er antwortete ruhiger, gemessener – er war keiner von diesen lauten, enthusiastischen Gryffindors, die ihr Herz auf der Zunge trugen, obwohl er manchmal kein Problem damit hatte, mit einem von ihnen zusammen zu sein. Besonders in Nächten wie dieser.

Er wandte sich um, ein kurzer Blick, ein gemessenes Nicken und sie verschwanden gemeinsam in die andere Richtung, Dean ein wenig nervös, er selbstbewusster, so als ob er jedes Recht hätte, in diesem Moment in diesem Korridor zu sein, bis sie schließlich hinter einem Wandteppich verschwinden konnten, der ihnen ein wenig Schutz bot und ihre Stimmen dämpfte. „Peeves wirft gerade Stinkbomben auf die Statue von Godric Gryffindor – deswegen der Umweg“, erklärte Dean fast ein wenig rechtfertigend und Theo konnte den Anflug eines Kicherns nicht unterdrücken – Slytherin blieb eben Slytherin.

„Wohin gehen wir?“, fragte er leise, nachdem sie für einen Moment gemeinsam auf ein leises Kratzen im Korridor gelauscht hatten, das vielleicht von den Schritten eines Lehrers stammte oder auch nicht und in ihm den Wunsch weckte, an einen geschützteren Platz zu gelangen.

Dean zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir könnten in die Küche gehen, oder wieder nachsehen, ob der Raum der Wünsche frei ist, oder ins Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler.“

Deans Teint verbarg es meist gut, doch mittlerweile konnte Theo erkennen, wann er errötete, und dies war einer der Augenblicke – und zu seiner eigenen Überraschung hatte er Mitleid mit ihm. Wenn auch nur ein bisschen. „Besser in den Raum der Wünsche“, erklärte er flüsternd und grinste leicht. „Ich meine, stell dir vor wir würden Draco begegnen...“

Der Gedanke war witzig, zumindest, wenn man nur an das überraschte Gesicht dachte, das Malfoy machen würde, und nicht an die Konsequenzen, die aus seiner Entdeckung folgen würden – und so weit ließ er ihn gar nicht kommen, sondern schob ihn zuvor zurück in seinen Hinterkopf, wo er hingehörte. Immerhin hatte er keine Angst, und das sollte auch so bleiben.

Gemeinsam und doch alleine schlichen sie durch die Gänge, Dean ein Stück vor ihm, sodass der andere verschwinden konnte, wenn einer von ihnen von einem Lehrer entdeckt würde, oder einem Vertrauensschüler, oder Mrs Norris, oder Filch, oder Peeves, oder... Auch diesen Gedanken unterdrückte er resolut – es hatte keinen Zweck, sich über all die Möglichkeiten, wie sie ihren kleinen Ausflug ins Chaos oder schlimmeres stürzen konnten, Gedanken zu machen, bevor eine dieser Möglichkeiten vor ihnen auftauchte. Und falls das geschah, musste er einen kühlen Kopf bewahren – nicht gemeinsam erwischt zu werden war wichtiger, als nicht erwischt zu werden, und für den Fall, dass man sie nahe beieinander aufgriff, hatten sie sich eine hübsche Geschichte ausgedacht, die starken Bezug nahm auf die Gryffindor-Slytherin-Rivalität und die möglicherweise sogar irgendjemand glauben würde. Hagrid vielleicht – eigentlich schade, dass er nicht im Schloss patrouillierte.

Dean erreichte das glatte, vollkommen normal aussehende Stück Wand, das die Tür zum Raum der Wünsche verbarg, vor ihm und begann, nach einem kurzen, scheuen Blick zu ihm, davor auf und ab zu gehen, die Augen fast geschlossen vor Konzentration. Er sah... interessant aus, das musste Theo zugeben, auch wenn er es eigentlich nicht wollte, doch erst als er näher kam, an einer bis zur Unkenntlichkeit geschmückten Statue vorbei, konnte er hören, was Dean sagte. „Ich brauche einen Raum, um mich mit Theo zu treffen, ich brauche einen Raum, um mich mit Theo zu treffen...“

Und zu seiner Überraschung – denn das letzte Mal, als sie hier gewesen waren, in der Kälte und der Nervosität, war nichts geschehen und sie waren danach in die Küche geschlichen – erschien eine Tür in der Wand und Dean schoss ein schnelles Grinsen auf ihn ab, in dem mindestens ebenso viel Erleichterung mitschwang, wie er selbst fühlte.

Dean hielt die Tür für ihn auf mit einer kleinen Verbeugung, die ungeübt und grob auf ihn wirkte, da er als Reinblüter mit diesen Gesten aufgewachsen war und trotzdem ein kleines Feuer in seinem Bauch entfachte, als er an ihm vorbei in den Raum trat. Trotz des Bedürfnisses, möglichst schnell den ungeschützten Korridor zu verlassen, konnte er nicht verhindern, dass sein Schritt für einen Moment stockte, als er seinen Blick über das Zimmer schweifen ließ, ein kleiner Moment, der auch von Dean nicht unbemerkt blieb.

„Was...?“, fragte er leise, vorsichtig, doch die Frage in seiner Stimme ebbte in dem Augenblick ab, als er die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte und neben Theo getreten war – und sah, was für einen Raum er sich gewünscht hatte.

Diesmal musste er die Röte auf Deans Wangen nicht sehen, denn er konnte die Hitze fast spüren, die von seinem... was eigentlich? Freund? er konnte es nicht sagen – ausging, und das süffisante Grinsen sprang von alleine auf sein Gesicht. „Das ist für dich also ein Raum, in dem wir uns treffen können?“, fragte er mit einem Unterton, der viel zu... _erleichtert_ klang, um seinem Scherz die nötige Schärfe zu verleihen, und Dean schnaubte.

„Das nächste Mal wünschst du dir etwas. Und bevor du fragst, _daran_ hab ich nicht gedacht“, entgegnete er in einem Tonfall, der irgendwann, in einem anderen Leben vielleicht, hätte trocken sein sollen, und deutete auf das große Himmelbett mit der roten Bettwäsche und den silbernen Pfosten – und wie klischeehaft war das denn? – das halb hinter einem Vorhang verborgen in einer Ecke des Raumes stand. „Na gut, vielleicht eine halbe Sekunde lang“, relativierte Dean, während er auf die kleine Sitzecke zusteuerte und für einen Moment unschlüssig wartete, bis Theo ihm folgte und ihn mit einer kleinen Geste einlud, Platz zu nehmen.

„Eine halbe Sekunde, ja?“ Er grinste ein wenig, während er sich auf einen der Sessel fallen ließ und seine langen, dünnen Beine von sich streckte, doch er war viel zu erleichtert und zu froh, um Dean weiter zu necken, wie es sich für einen guten Slytherin, dem eine solche Gelegenheit geboten wurde, gehörte.

Es war schon ein Erfolg gewesen, dass Dean überhaupt zugestimmt hatte, sich mit ihm zu treffen und sich nur mit ihm zu unterhalten, und doch hatte er die nagenden Zweifel – nicht Angst! – in seinem Inneren nicht vertreiben können. Dass er ihn nur ausnutzen wollte, um sich mit seinen Gryffindor-Freunden über ihn lustig zu machen. Dass er Slytherin im Hauspokal schaden wollte. Dass er einen Streich plante, der ihn vor der ganze Schule lächerlich machen würde.

Und schließlich, als er langsam begann, vertrauen zu fassen, sah, dass Dean ihn auch mochte – denn kein Gryffindor konnte so gut schauspielern – war die schlimmste Angst von allen gekommen. Dass Dean nur mit ihm befreundet sein wollte, nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Alles andere hätte er irgendwie ertragen, die Demütigung, die Schmach, die Häme der anderen Slytherins, doch der Gedanke, dass sie sich weiter treffen würden, einmal die Woche oder auch zweimal, und doch nicht mehr zwischen ihnen sein würde, dieser Gedanke hatte ihn fast dazu gebracht, Dean zu sagen, dass er ihn nie wieder sehen wollte.

Und jetzt hatte er eine Antwort. Ohne damit gerechnet zu haben, ohne sie erwartet zu haben, ohne mit einer größeren Erwartung hierhergekommen zu sein als der, dass sie sich unterhalten würden und lachen und Dean über Fußball erzählen und Theo über die Reisen, die er mit seinem Vater unternommen hatte, noch bevor seine Welt aus den Fugen geraten war. Und irgendwie machte die Überraschung dieses Gefühl – dieses wunderbare, überraschte, erleichterte, glückliche Gefühl in seinem Bauch, das versuchte, jede Zelle seines Körpers auszufüllen – noch kostbarer und wertvoller, als wenn er es erwartet hätte. Jetzt musste er nur noch herausfinden, was er mit diesem neugewonnenen Wissen anstellen konnte.

Dean wirkte noch immer verlegen und schien es nicht zu wagen, ihn anzusehen, und noch während Theo überlegte, was er jetzt sagen konnte, das nicht peinlich oder kitschig oder abgedroschen oder alles zusammen klingen würde, begriff er, wieso. Seine neugewonnene Sicherheit, das Wissen über die Absichten des anderen, das ihn gerade so immens erleichtert hatte – Dean besaß es nicht und fühlte sich wahrscheinlich wie Theo noch vor wenigen Minuten, genauso nervös, genauso unsicher.

Es war ein Zeichen für die fortschreitende Erosion all seiner Slytherin-Ideale, dass er keine Sekunde brauchte, um einen dummen, hitzköpfigen, enthusiastischen, gryffindor-mäßigen Plan zu fassen und den ersten Teil davon auszuführen: Neben Dean auf der Couch Platz zu nehmen.

Theo ließ ihm nur einen Moment, die Überraschung, die sich auf seinem Gesicht abzeichnete, zu überwinden, bevor er erneut grinste. „Ich mag es“, meinte er trocken mit einer kleinen Kopfbewegung in die Richtung des Bettes, „und wer weiß, vielleicht brauchen wir es ja auch eines Tages.“

Eine Sekunde, zwei, drei, um das Gesagte einsinken zu lassen, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern und lächelte nonchalant. „Falls ein Lehrer genau vor der Tür patrouilliert und wir nicht nach draußen können ist es sicher praktisch.“

Theo hatte keine Zeit gehabt, über seinen Plan nachzudenken, herauszufinden, was er eigentlich sagen wollte, und jetzt, da die Worte ihren Weg nach draußen gefunden hatten, er sie nicht mehr zurücknehmen konnte, spürte er, wie die Unsicherheit wieder in ihm hochkroch. Hatte er sich zu weit nach vorne gewagt, zu viel von seinen Gefühlen preisgegeben?

Dean schnaubte. „Du bist ein Idiot, Theo.“

Die Worte gruben sich tief, schmerzten, für einen Augenblick oder zwei, bis ihr Tonfall schließlich in seinen bewussten Verstand vordrang. Sie klangen nicht verletzend, eher... neckend, und er hatte einen Moment, zu erkennen, dass er mit seinen eigenen Waffen geschlagen worden war, bevor eine Hand in seinen Haaren ihn unerbittlich zu Dean hinüberzog.

„Zumindest manchmal.“ Zwei Worte, ein Blick aus diesen dunklen Augen, der den seinen einfing und ein kurzer Moment, in dem er versuchte zu begreifen, dann trafen sich ihre Lippen und Theodore Nott verschob das Nachdenken auf später... viel später.


	12. Unter Eichen

**Pairing:** James Potter/Lily Evans gewünscht von ScorpiusMalfoy und ginnygirl_95

**12\. Unter Eichen**

Sie war wunderschön. Der Anblick des Schlosses, dessen Fenster warm in der Dunkelheit leuchteten, der Wald, der vor ihnen schimmerte, die einzelnen, tanzenden Schneeflocken und die von ihrer Pracht herabgedrückten Äste – nichts konnte mithalten mit dem Lächeln auf ihren Lippen, dem Funkeln in ihren grünen Augen und der Röte auf ihren Wangen.

„Ist es noch weit?“, fragte sie mit einem Lachen in der Stimme und hielt inne, um ihre Arme um ihn zu schlingen und ihre kalte Nase an seinem Hals zu vergraben, und er glaubte, dass es nichts schöneres geben konnte, als sie so nahe bei sich zu spüren.

„Nein“, antwortete er sanft und hatte das Gefühl, dass seine Stimme so anders klang, so viel weicher, als wenn er mit seinen Freunden sprach. „Siehst du die große Tanne dort vorne? Dort müssen wir abbiegen, und dann nur noch ein paar Schritte.“ Er hielt einen Moment inne, um über ihren Rücken zu streicheln, dann löste er sich widerwillig von ihr und griff nach ihrer Hand. „Ist der Schnee zu tief für dich?“

Sie lachte – das schönste Geräusch der Welt, zumindest in seinen Ohren – und zog ihn weiter, lief mit ihm den Pfad am See entlang mit diesem fröhlichen Enthusiasmus, der mit jedem Schritt, jedem Kichern hinausschrie, wie sehr sie das Leben liebte. Und _er_ liebte _sie_ dafür.

Hand in Hand legten sie die letzten Schritte am Ufer des vereisten Sees zurück, bevor sie schließlich abbogen, einem kleinen, gewundenen Pfad folgten, der in der Dunkelheit zwischen Bäumen und hohen Büschen entlangführte. James' Zauberstab leuchtete ihnen den Weg, doch der _Lumos_ konnte die Schatten zwischen den kahlen, von Schnee bedeckten Ästen nie ganz durchdringen und er spürte, wie Lily hinter ihm seine Hand fester hielt und näher an ihn heranrückte. Er bezweifelte, dass sie ihre eigene, unterbewusste Reaktion überhaupt bemerkt hatte und wusste, dass sie ihn auslachen würde, wenn er sie erwähnte, und doch grollte dieser urtümliche Teil seiner selbst, der seine Frau beschützen wollte, zufrieden auf. Auch wenn er ihr das niemals sagen würde.

Einen Augenblick später brachen sie durch die letzten Äste und traten hinaus auf eine Lichtung, weißer Schnee glitzerte zu ihren Füßen und zog sich die letzten Meter hinauf bis zu der riesigen Eiche, die die Hügelkuppe überragte. Selbst ohne ihre Blätter, die Rinde dunkel von Feuchtigkeit und die Äste schwer vor Schnee, wirkte sie majestätisch und Lily hielt einen Moment inne, nahm die ganze Größe des Baumes in sich auf, bevor sie James folgte, der bereits vorausgestapft war.

Breit und gigantisch wie ein Fels ragte der Stamm des Baumes vor ihnen auf, während er ihn gemeinsam mit Lily betrachtete. „Was meinst du, wie alt sie ist?“, fragte sie leise, doch James konnte nur mit den Schultern zucken.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Aber ich fand es immer schön, mir vorzustellen, dass die Gründer genau hier standen, an diesem Baum, auf diesem Hügel, über den See blickten und sich sagten: 'Dort bauen wir unser Schloss!'“

Lily lächelte und er badete in dem Gefühl, diesen Ausdruck auf ihr Gesicht gezaubert zu haben, doch nach einem Moment legte James seine Hände auf ihre Schultern und drehte sie sanft um. Am Fuße des Abhanges, den sie gerade erstiegen hatten, schimmerte der zugefrorene See und auf seiner anderen Seite leuchteten die Fenster des Schlosses warm und gelb in der Dunkelheit, verbreiteten eine Wärme, die sie in ihren Herzen spüren konnten anstatt auf ihrer Haut.

„Es ist wunderschön hier“, flüsterte Lily leise, fast ehrfürchtig, und er zog sie noch näher an sich, schlang seine Arme um ihren Bauch, sodass sie sich an ihn kuscheln konnte und ihre wollene Mütze seine Nase kitzelte.

„Das ist es“, antwortete er leise in ihr Ohr, spürte, wie ihre Wärme sich einen Weg durch seinen und ihren Winterumhang erkämpfte, nur um bei ihm anzukommen – so wie er gekämpft hatte, um sie zu erreichen. Im Nachhinein war es vielleicht keine schlechte Sache – sie hatte ihn dazu getrieben, über sich hinauszuwachsen, ein besserer Mensch zu werden, seine eigenen Bedürfnisse und Wünsche für die anderer zurückzustecken. Und natürlich verdiente er sie nicht, aber wer hatte schon etwas dagegen, etwas trotzdem zu bekommen, auch wenn er es nicht verdiente?

Zufrieden spürte er, wie sie sich entspannte, sich gegen ihn lehnte, und gemeinsam genossen sie die Aussicht, sahen zu, wie die kleinen, hellen Stecknadelknöpfe der Fenster einer nach dem anderen erloschen, bis schließlich das ganze Schloss zu schlafen schien. Es war immer ein berauschendes Gefühl, die Geheimnisse der Nacht zu ergründen, während alle anderen in ihren Betten lagen, die einzigen zu sein, die die Stille und die Dunkelheit durchbrachen. Die Magie des Schnees um sie herum, die Kälte, die versuchte, unter ihre Kleidung zu kriechen und die ihre Wangen rötete, machten diese Momente nur noch überwältigender, doch der wirkliche Unterschied, das wusste er, der wirkliche Unterschied war Lily. So aufregend es auch war, mit seinen Freunden die Regeln zu brechen und über die Ländereien zu stromern, um Abenteuer zu erleben – es war nicht zu vergleichen mit dem Gefühl, mit ihr hier zu stehen, um das Schloss und die Sterne zu betrachten und sich in den Armen zu halten.

Er musste sich wohl bewegt haben bei dem Gedanken, denn Lily legte den Kopf in den Nacken, um zu ihm hochzublicken, eine stumme Frage in ihren Augen. Die einzigen Antworten, die er gab, waren ein sanfter, vorsichtiger Kuss und seine kalten Finger, die sich auf ihre Wangen schlichen. Ihre Haut fühlte sich weich und warm und lebendig an auf der seinen, fremd und neu und wunderbar und doch auf eine merkwürdige Art und Weise vertraut, so als ob sie nie etwas anderes getan hätten als unter einer uralten Eiche zu stehen und sich zu küssen. So als ob sie schon immer zu ihm und er schon immer zu ihr gehört hätte.

Schließlich, als er glaubte, das viele Glück nicht mehr zu ertragen, löste sie sich von ihm, wandte sich ganz ihm zu und nahm sein Gesicht in ihre Hände, streichelte mit ihren Daumen über den Schatten eines Bartes, der sich auf seinen Wangen abzeichnete. Sie war nachdenklich geworden, das konnte er in ihren Augen sehen, die ihn schon immer fasziniert hatten, schon damals, als sie beide noch nicht mehr als zwei Kinder gewesen waren. Da war etwas in ihnen, dieses sanfte, grüne Leuchten, das direkt aus ihrem guten Herz zu kommen schien und jedem, der nur hinzusehen vermochte, verriet, was für ein wundervoller Mensch sie war, und er konnte sich nicht sattsehen an ihnen.

„Du bist anders“, flüsterte sie leise und ihr Atem hing wie eine kleine, weiße Wolke zwischen ihnen, bevor der Nachtwind sie davontrug.

„Anders?“, fragte er vorsichtig, trug all seinen Mut zusammen, bevor die Angst vor ihrer Antwort überhand nehmen konnte.

Sie lächelte nur und drückte einen dieser sanften, vorsichtigen Küsse auf seine Lippen. „Anders, als ich mir dich vorgestellt hätte.“

„Ist das schlimm?“, fragte er atemlos, während die Nervosität seine Brust zusammendrückte und ihre Finger beruhigend durch den Ansatz seiner Haare strichen.

„Schlimm?“ Sie lachte, ein leises, fast unsicheres Geräusch. „Nein. Nur anders...“

„Wie anders?“ Der Gedanke ließ ihm keine Ruhe, er wollte eine Antwort, wollte wissen, was sie meinte – bis er spürte, wie ihr Brustkorb sich unter einem leisen Seufzen hob und er seine Frage bereute.

Für einen Moment sah sie zur Seite, zu den Sternen, die über den Baumwipfeln des Verbotenen Waldes schimmerten, bevor sie ihn nachdenklich anblickte. „Ich kenne dich schon so lange, James... und ich habe dich mit so vielen anderen Mädchen gesehen, und irgendwie... hab ich gedacht, dass du bei mir so ähnlich wärst wie bei ihnen. Und das bist du nicht. Du bist... anders.“ Sie hielt inne, die grünen Augen dunkler als sonst, während sie in sich zu blicken schien und nicht in sein Gesicht. „Du nimmst ernst, was ich sage. Du lachst mich nicht aus. Und du siehst mich anders an als sie... ganz anders.“

Seine Finger schlichen sich an ihre Wangen, ohne, dass er den bewussten Gedanken gefasst hatte, vergruben sich in ihren roten Haarsträhnen, während die Erleichterung als Welle durch seinen Körper schwappte. „Weißt du, wieso?“, flüsterte er rau, ob vor Aufregung oder vor Kälte konnte er nicht sagen, und sie schüttelte ganz leicht den Kopf, der von seinen Händen eingerahmt wurde.

Trotzdem leuchteten ihre Augen und er beugte sich nach vorne, schmiegte seine Lippen an die ihren in einem Kuss, der mehr versprach, bevor er sich vorsichtig zurückzog und mit seinem Daumen über ihre Mundwinkel streichelte. „Weil ich dich liebe, Lily.“

Sie wirkte nicht überrascht, und trotzdem antwortete sie nicht sofort, hastig, sondern nahm sich die Zeit, ihn anzulächeln – ihn anzustrahlen – bevor sie ihre Arme um ihn schlang und ihre Nase hinter seinem Ohr vergrub. „Ich liebe dich auch, James.“

Er hörte ihre Worte nicht nur, er spürte sie auch, ihren warmen Atem an seiner Haut, ihre Haare, die seinen Halsansatz kitzelten, und er hielt sie fest, fest, fest, während über ihnen die Zweige der Eiche im Wind knarrten und die Sterne leuchteten, unberührt vom Glück der Hexe und des Zauberers, die sich in ihrem Licht umarmten.


	13. Wünsche und Prophezeiungen

**Pairing:** Lavender Brown/Cedric Diggory gewünscht von Ellareen

**13\. Wünsche und Prophezeiungen**

„Heute wirst du das, was du dir schon immer gewünscht hast, bekommen.“ Professor Trelawneys Worte hallten noch immer in ihr nach, während sie die vielen Treppen, die von ihrem Turmzimmer hinabführen, hinunterhastete. „Heute wirst du das, was du dir schon immer gewünscht hast, bekommen.“

Lavender wusste, was sie sich schon immer wünschte, na gut, zumindest seit zwei Jahren, und das war doch eigentlich immer, oder? Sie wünschte sich, dass Cedric Diggory sie ansah, sie anlächelte, vielleicht sogar Cho Chang einen Korb gab, um mit ihr auf den Weihnachtsball zu gehen. Und Professor Trelawneys Prophezeiungen stimmten immer, das wusste Lavender, seit ihre Lehrerin den Tod ihres Kaninchens vorhergesagt hatte.

Atemlos erreichte sie die Eingangshalle, die goldenen Strahlen der tiefstehenden Wintersonne fielen durch die hohen Fenster herein und sie blickte sich um. Halb und halb hatte sie erwartet, Cedric hier und jetzt über den Weg zu laufen, doch anscheinend meinte es das Schicksal nicht gut mit ihr – aber beim Abendessen, beim Abendessen ganz bestimmt!

Aus Monaten der Beobachtung wusste sie, dass Cedric meist früh aß, damit er mit seinen Freunden zusammensitzen konnte, und so hastete sie die Treppen hinauf in den Gryffindorturm, um ihre Tasche dort abzustellen. Auf dem Weg begegnete sie Parvati, und unter vielem Kichern und Giggeln erzählte sie ihr, was geschehen war und was sie erhoffte. Ihre Freundin nickte enthusiastisch. „Ja, ganz bestimmt! Und er sieht so gut aus! Und stell ihn dir erst im Festumhang vor!“ Lavender musste sich bei dem Gedanken davon abhalten, kleine, fröhliche Pirouetten über den Flur zu drehen, aber dafür wäre heute Abend im Schlafsaal noch genug Zeit, auch wenn Hermine Granger ihr dann wieder diesen bösen, abwertenden Blick zuwerfen würde, den sie nicht leiden konnte.

Gemeinsam hasteten die beiden Mädchen die Treppen wieder hinunter und nahmen am noch leeren Gryffindor-Tisch Platz, den Blick auf die Tür zur Eingangshalle gerichtet, um den Auftritt des Helden nicht zu verpassen.

„Meinst du, er kommt?“, wisperte sie Parvati zu und ihre Freundin nahm sie beruhigend in den Arm. „Natürlich kommt er!“

„Und dann? Was soll ich dann machen? Ihn ansprechen? Und was, wenn seine Freunde die ganze Zeit um ihn herumstehen?“

Doch bevor Parvati eine Antwort geben konnte, schlug die Tür zur Großen Halle auf und herein trat Cedric Diggory – doch nicht in Begleitung seiner Freunde, wie Lavender befürchtet hatte, sondern Arm in Arm mit Cho Chang.

„Merlin!“, wisperte sie nur, während sie spürte, wie all ihre Hoffnungen zerbrachen. Sie war sich so sicher gewesen – so überzeugt von Professor Trelawneys Prophezeiung – dass sie nicht einmal daran gedacht hätte, dass er noch mit Cho ausging, und jetzt standen sie gemeinsam vor ihr, kichern, schmachtend, lachend.

Sie spürte, wie Parvati beruhigend ihre Hand drückte und doch konnte sie nicht verhindern, dass ihr die Tränen in die Augen schossen. Wenigstens tauchte in diesem Moment das Essen auf den Haustischen auf, was die anderen anwesenden Schüler von ihr ablenkte, und teilnahmslos nahm tat sie sich ein wenig auf, um nicht aufzufallen. Konnte es sein? Konnte es sein, dass Professor Trelawneys Vorhersagen nicht immer zutrafen? Aber das war doch unmöglich!

„Vielleicht streiten sie sich noch?“, fragte Parvati hoffnungsvoll, aber trotz ihrer Zuversicht passierte während des Essens nichts und Lavender schob sich lustlos einen Löffel oder zwei in den Mund, während sie vor Tränen kaum ihren Teller sehen konnte. Schon wollte sie in den Gryffindorturm zurücklaufen und sich dort in ihrem Bett verkriechen, einfach die ganze Welt vergessen, als Cho vom Ravenclawtisch zu Cedric hinüberging und sich verabschiedete und ihr damit neue Hoffnung gab. Was immer auch passieren würde, ein Hindernis auf dem Weg zu ihrem Traumprinzen war nun beseitigt, und nun brachte sie es sogar über sich, ihr Aussehen in ihrem kleinen Taschenspiegel zu überprüfen.

Wie erwartet sah sie ziemlich verweint aus, aber wenigstens waren ihre Haare noch immer in Form und ein paar Minuten würden auch die letzten Spuren ihrer Tränen beseitigen. „Parvati? Mein Umhang?“

Ihre Freundin zupfte noch ein paar Haare und Flusen von dem schwarzen Stoff, bevor sie sie schließlich noch einmal drückte und ihr ein überzeugtes „Du schaffst es!“ ins Ohr flüsterte, gerade als Cedric vom Hufflepufftisch aufstand und die Große Halle verließ.

Lavender beeilte sich, ihm zu folgen, da sie nicht wusste, wo er seinen Gemeinschaftsraum hatte, doch zu ihrer Überraschung bog er am Eingang des Schlosses ab, lief hinaus auf die Ländereien, obwohl die Sonne gerade unterging und der Schnee abseits der Wege kniehoch lag. _Wenigstens ist es romantisch!_

Doch auch dieser Gedanke konnte sie nicht warm halten, im Gegensatz zu Cedric trug sie nur ihren Hogwartsumhang und nicht ihren Winterumhang, aber vielleicht – nur vielleicht – würde er ihr ja seinen leihen. In einem der Romane, die sie gelesen hatte, machte der Held das, und Cedric war doch ein Held, wie er im Buche stand, oder sogar noch ein bisschen besser, immerhin war er der Champion Hogwarts' für das Trimagische Turnier.

Nach einigen Minuten stellte Lavender überrascht fest, dass Cedric langsamer wurde, der Schnee nicht mehr so um ihn herumflog, während er lief, und schließlich auf einer Bank in der Nähe der Gewächshäuser Platz nahm, hinter deren angelaufenen Fenstern die Umrisse exotischer und gefährlicher Pflanzen hevorschimmerten. Unsicher, was sie tun sollte, stockte ihr Schritt, aber trotzdem fand sie den Mut, immer weiter zu gehen – wenn sie jetzt stehen blieb, würde ihr Traum vielleicht nie in Erfüllung gehen.

Cedric bemerkte sie erst, als sie direkt vor ihm stand, und hob langsam den Kopf, ein nachdenklicher Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. Vielleicht hatte er sich mit Cho gestritten und sah deswegen so traurig aus? Hoffnung keimte in Lavender auf.

„Darf ich... darf ich mich neben dich setzen?“ Sie spürte, wie ihr die Röte ins Gesicht stieg – nicht einmal richtig sprechen konnte sie in seiner Gegenwart, so verrückt machte er sie! - doch zu ihrer Überraschung nickte er und rückte sogar ein wenig auf der steinernen Bank zur Seite, damit sie Platz nehmen konnte.

„Danke.“

Doch entgegen allem, was sie erwartet hatte, begann er nun kein interessantes, anregendes Gespräch mit ihr, erzählte von seinen Heldentaten bei der ersten Aufgabe oder von den Quidditch-Spielen im letzten Jahr, sondern starrte nachdenklich nach vorne, ohne überhaupt Notiz von ihr zu nehmen. So konnte das nicht weitergehen, immerhin war der romantische Sonnenuntergang schon fast vorbei und sie begann zunehmend zu frösteln.

„Ähm...“

Nicht gerade das intelligenteste, was sie sagen konnte, doch wenigstens wandte Cedric sich ihr nun zu und betrachtete sie aus ihren grauen Augen. „Ja?“

„Ähm...“ Fieberhaft überlegte sie, was sie sagen sollte, was sie fragen sollte, bis es schließlich, um nicht wie ein absoluter Vollidiot vor ihm zu sitzen, aus ihr herausbrach: „Bist du noch immer mit Cho Chang zusammen?“

„Ja.“ Cedric runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. „Wieso?“

„Und... und gehst du mit ihr auf den Weihnachtsball?“

Auf seinem Gesicht breitete sich nun etwas aus, das Lavender nicht so genau bestimmen konnte, und doch machte es sie unruhig und nervös, weil es anzudeuten schien, dass dieses Gespräch nicht den Ausgang nehmen würde, den sie sich wünschte.

„Und was geht dich das an? Wer bist du überhaupt?“

Sie spürte, wie die Tränen wieder versuchten, sich auf ihre Wangen hinabzukämpfen, doch sie nahm all ihren Mut und ihre Entschlossenheit zusammen. „Ich bin Lavender Brown. Und willst du nicht lieber mit mir auf den Ball gehen?“

„Ich...“, machte Cedric und plötzlich sah er so hilflos aus, dass sie ihn am liebsten in den Arm genommen hätte – für einen Augenblick. „Ich kann ihr doch nicht einfach absagen! Und außerdem kenne ich dich gar nicht und sie ist meine Freundin! Du siehst wirklich aus wie ein süßes, nettes Mädchen, und ich bin sicher, du wirst jemanden finden, der mit dir geht, aber ich kann nicht!“

Keine Sekunde länger hielt sie es auf dieser Bank aus, und ohne darauf zu achten, was er noch sagte oder wie er dreinsah, stürzte sie davon, den Weg zum Schloss hinauf. Sie bemerkte weder ihre kalten Füße noch ihre eisigen Finger, doch nicht, weil sie vor Glück schwebte, wie sie eigentlich erwartet hatte, sondern weil sie nichts spürte vor Schmerz in ihrem Inneren.

Sie erinnerte sich nicht daran, wie sie die Treppen hinauf lief oder der Fetten Dame das Passwort sagte oder durch den Gemeinschaftsraum hastete, bemüht, ihre Tränen zu verbergen, und kam erst wieder zu sich, als sie in ihrem Bett lag, die Decke bis ans Kinn gezogen, und in ihr Kissen schluchzte. Sie hatte Unrecht gehabt. Professor Trelawney hatte Unrecht gehabt, und sie hatte sich vor Cedric Diggory zum Idioten gemacht. Er wusste nicht einmal, wer sie war. Wie konnte sie da glauben, dass er je mit ihr reden würde, oder mit ihr ausgehen, oder zum Weihnachtsball? Und wieso hatte sie ihn nicht einfach weiter aus der Ferne bewundert?

Es dauerte nur ein paar Minuten, und sie hörte, wie Parvati zu ihr in den Schlafsaal kam, sich zu ihr aufs Bett kuschelte und sie in den Arm nahm, wie echte Freundinnen das taten, damit sie sich an ihrer Schulter ausweinen konnte. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange sie dort lagen, bis ihre Tränen langsam versiegten und schließlich ein leises Klopfen an der Fensterscheibe sie beide aufschrecken ließ.

Noch immer fühlte sie sich viel zu zittrig, um zu öffnen, also stand Parvati auf und ließ das schöne, braun gefiederte Tier herein, das Lavender sofort als ihre Familieneule erkannte. „Für mich!“, rief sie überrascht aus und nahm Cassandra – sie hatte den Namen selbst ausgesucht – das kleine Päckchen an ihrem Bein ab. „Von meiner Mutter!“

Vorsichtig riss sie das dicke, braune Papier auf und Autogrammkarten der Schicksalsschwestern fielen heraus, für jedes der Bandmitglieder eine, und alle waren sie unterschrieben. „Wow. Die hab ich mir ja schon immer... gewünscht...“ Erst als sie sprach, begriff sie, was sie da gerade gesagt hatte, und beendete den Satz leise, bevor sie sich wieder auf ihr Bett warf und den Tränen freien Lauf ließ.


	14. Vom Kriege

**Pairing:** Blaise Zabini/Fred Weasley gewünscht von Kijadra

**14\. Vom Kriege**

Die dunkle Gestalt unter dem schweren, wollenen Umhang stand am ersten Ferientag vor der Tür von Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze, noch bevor die Sonne aufgegangen war, noch bevor die aufgeregten Schulkinder am ersten Tag ihrer Weihnachtsferien trotz der Gefahr durch die Gasse strömten, um sich Scherzartikel zu kaufen.

Ein verschlafener Fred Weasley spähte zuerst durch das Fenster der Wohnung im zweiten Stock hinunter, bevor er die Treppe hinabeilte und durch die in die Tür eingelassene Scheibe lugte: „Wer ist da?“

Die Person unter dem Umhang zuckte bei dem lauten Ruf sichtlich zusammen und machte zwei kleine Schritte nach vorne, bis ihre Nase fast gegen das kalte, angelaufene Glas drückte: „Nicht so laut!“ Für einen Moment lüpfte sie ihre Kapuze, zeigte Fred ihr Gesicht, doch das schien ihn nicht zu überzeugen, denn er schnaubte nur. „Und was, bei Merlin, hast _du_ hier verloren? Solltest du nicht eher bei einer Soiree deiner Mutter sein oder dich bei deinen reinblütigen Todesserfreunden herumtreiben?“

Der Mann unter dem Umhang blickte die Winkelgasse entlang, so als ob er Angst hätte, gesehen zu werden, doch abgesehen von einer verirrten Katze, die in den Mülltonnen hinter dem Laden nach Futter suchte, konnte er kein lebendes Wesen erkennen und er wandte sich wieder seinem Gesprächspartner zu. „Hör zu, Weasley, ich bin nicht zu meinem Vergnügen hier. Du kannst mich hereinlassen und erfahren, was ich zu sagen habe, oder nicht, und dann gehe ich wieder. Aber wenn ich nicht glauben würde, dass den Orden interessiert, was ich zu sagen habe, hätte ich deine – und vor allem meine – Zeit gespart!“

Sein eindringlicher Zischton ließ Fred aufhorchen, und nach einem kurzen Moment des Zögerns entriegelte er die Ladentür und ließ den Fremden herein, führte ihn ohne zu zögern in den hinteren Teil des Ladens, der nicht von der Winkelgasse her eingesehen werden konnte. Nun nahm sein Gast seine Kapuze ab und enthüllte schwarzes Haar und dunkle Haut, während Fred mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes die Kerzen entfachte.

„Spucks aus, Zabini“, bemerkte er in einem fast gelangweilten Tonfall und lehnte sich an einen der Tische, die überquollen vor Scherzartikeln in allen Farben, Formen und Größen – eine Umgebung, die keinen größeren Kontrast zu Blaise Zabinis düsterem Gesichtsausdruck hätte bilden können.

„Luna Lovegood wurde nach der Ankunft des Hogwarts-Expresses in London von Todessern entführt.“ Er sprach die Worte emotionslos und kühl aus und trotzdem schien etwas in seinen Augen zu funkeln, das Fred zweifeln ließ an seiner gespielten Ruhe.

„Und woher weißt du das?“

„Ich hab es gesehen.“

„Ach.“ Fred schnaubte. „Und was machst du dann hier, zu dieser gottlosen Uhrzeit, in dieser lächerlichen Verkleidung? Hättest du ihnen nicht eher den Mantel halten und zujubeln sollen?“ Er legte all seine Abneigung, all seine Verbitterung, all seine Wut in die wenigen Worte und konnte den kleinen Triumph auskosten, Zabini wenigstens zusammenzucken zu sehen, wenn auch nur ein bisschen.

Für einen Moment schien der Slytherin um seine Beherrschung zu ringen, zeigte seinen eigenen Zorn, doch dann glitt sein Gesicht wieder zurück in die überhebliche, ausdruckslose Maske, die die Mitglieder seines Hauses anscheinend vom Sprechenden Hut angehext bekamen, wenn er über ihre Augen rutschte. „Du hast keine Ahnung, Weasley. Von mir, von meiner Mutter, von den Dingen, an die ich glaube. Also sei ein braver kleiner Blutsverräter und erzähl weiterhin dumme Gerüchte, die du gehört hast – zu mehr reichen deine Gehirnzellen ohnehin nicht.“

Zabini wollte sich zum Gehen wenden, doch Fred hatte ihn am Kragen gepackt, bevor er selbst überhaupt bemerkte, dass er einen Muskel gerührt hatte. „Wen nennst du hier Blutsverräter? Wenn ich mir deine Mami ansehe, die jeden Mann heiratet, der nur genügend Galleonen hat...“

Einen Herzschlag, nachdem das letzte Wort über Freds Lippen geschlüpft war, spürte er, wie sich Blaises Zauberstab in die weiche Haut an seinem Hals bohrte. Die Spannung zwischen ihnen schien als eigene Entität im Raum zu stehen und ihre Zähne zu fletschen, bis Fred begriff, das seine Faust nur ein unzureichender Schutz gegen einen Fluch war und sein Verstand begann, nach etwas – irgendetwas – zu suchen, das Blaise ablenken würde.

„Wieso bist du überhaupt hier?“, zischte er, weit entfernt von dem beruhigenden Tonfall, den er eigentlich hatte verwenden wollen, und doch schien Blaise für einen Moment zu zögern und sogar ernsthaft über die Frage nachzudenken. „Was auch immer ich von Blutsverrätern und Schlammblütern halten mag, niemand – absolut niemand – verdient es, von diesen verdammten Sadisten gefoltert zu werden!“

Ein intensiver Blick aus dunklen Augen, der Fred erschauern ließ, dann riss sich Blaise von ihm loß und steckte seinen Zauberstab in einer fast widerwilligen Geste in seinen Umhang. „Also tut verdammt noch mal was dagegen!“

War das ein Schatten von Verzweiflung an dem sonst so kontrollierten, kühlen Jungen? Fred wusste es nicht – aber die Aura von Dringlichkeit, das Gefühl der Intensität, das den Slytherin umwaberte wie eine Wolke... Fred seufzte. Jemand, der sich in so große Gefahr brachte, um Informationen an Hexen und Zauberer zu überbringen, die er nicht einmal mochte oder auch nur respektierte, verdiente Ehrlichkeit, so sehr sie auch schmerzen mochte. „Ich glaube nicht, dass wir das können.“

Für einige Herzschläge starrte Blaise ihn an, ohne einen Muskel zu rühren, schien unwillig, das Gehörte zu verstehen, doch dann, langsam, sickerte der Sinn der Worte in seinen Geist und der Junge versteifte sich. „Was meinst du damit, ihr könnt nicht! Ihr seid doch Mitglieder des Ordens, oder nicht? Ihr kämpft gegen ihn, ihr leistet ihm doch Widerstand! Oder... oder zumindest _kennt_ ihr jemanden!“

Der Ausbruch dauerte nur Momente und so schnell, wie er sie verloren hatte, gewann der Slytherin seine Selbstkontrolle zurück. „Du willst mir doch nicht erzählen, dass dein Bruder sein Ohr bei einem verdammten Unfall verloren hat!“ Sein Tonfall klang noch immer abschätzig genug, war aber kein Vergleich zu ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit auf Hogwarts oder selbst dem Beginn ihres Gespräches.

Fred seufzte erneut. „Ich werde nicht deine Intelligenz beleidigen, Blaise, indem ich das behaupte – sie ist immerhin die einzige deiner Qualitäten, für die ich die Hand ins Feuer legen würde.“ Die Beleidigung kam automatisch über seine Lippen, so wie eine einstudierte Bewegung eines Tanzes, doch der Slytherin reagierte kaum, machte nur eine wegwerfende Geste, bevor Fred weitersprach. „Aber du musst doch sehen, wie vollkommen irrsinnig es ist, das Hauptquartier von Du-weißt-schon-wem anzugreifen, während es bis zur letzten Dachkammer vollgestopft ist mit verdammten Sadisten, wie du sie so eloquent genannt hast.“

Er hielt einen Moment inne, während sich ein Verdacht in seinen Kopf schlich, doch er unterdrückte den Gedanken als zu absurd, um ihn weiterzuverfolgen. Blaise und Luna? Eher würde Bellatrix Lestrange die Ordensmitglieder zum Kaffeekränzchen einladen!

„Verdammt, wenn sogar ich als hitzköpfiger Gryffindor verstehe, dass manche Dinge nicht funktionieren, dann solltest du das als berechnende Schlange doch erst recht können!“

Blaise antwortete nicht, blickte sich stattdessen wie hilfesuchend in dem Verkaufsraum um, an dessen Regalen Girlanden aus Stechpalmen hingen, ergänzt von einigen Mistelzweigen und Christbaumkugeln, die unter der Decke herumschwebten. Auf Anhieb konnte Fred sich keine Umgebung ausdenken, die einen stärkeren Kontrast zu dem Gespräch gebildet hätte, das sie hier führten, doch bevor er noch Zeit hatte, dem Gedanken zu folgen, seufzte Blaise – eine merkwürdig verwundbare Geste für einen Slytherin.

„Ein Mal, ein einziges Mal nur, will man das Richtige tun, und dann findet man heraus, dass es nicht einmal etwas ändern wird.“ Er klang, als ob er mit sich selbst sprechen würde, und in Fred breitete sich dieses merkwürdige Gefühl aus, dass er gerade in einen privaten Moment eindrang, den Blaise lieber für sich behalten hätte. „Verdammt.“

„Ich bin mir sicher, für Luna ändert es etwas“, entgegnete Fred leise, unsicher, ob er überhaupt etwas sagen sollte – eine beeindruckende Leistung für jemanden mit seinem Mundwerk.

„Sie wird es doch nicht einmal erfahren! Sie wird in diesem beschissenen Keller sterben, und wessen Schuld wird es sein? Natürlich meine!“

„Halt die Klappe und hör auf, solchen Mist zu reden!“ Fred klang harsch und rau, während er auf Blaise zuging und seine Schultern packte. „Wenn sie stirbt, dann ist es die Schuld der verdammten Sadisten, die sie getötet haben, aber nicht deine. Du willst etwas ändern? Schön! Dann hör auf, dich für Dinge zu zerfleischen, an denen du nicht schuld bist, und tu etwas!“

Blaise starrte ihn aus diesen großen, exotischen Augen an und Fred sah den Schmerz und die Angst, die direkt hinter ihnen lauerten, nur unzureichend verborgen durch eine Fassade aus Wut und Arroganz.

„Wir können sie nicht alle retten“, erklärte er schließlich fast sanft, nach endlosen Momenten, in denen sie sich einfach nur angesehen hatten, und Blaise schluckte. „Wir können sie nicht alle retten – es wird immer jemanden geben, der leidet, der gefoltert oder sogar getötet wird, weil wir nicht schnell genug, nicht stark genug, nicht mutig genug waren. Aber das bedeutet nicht, dass wir nicht alles tun müssen, was in unserer Macht steht, damit wir auch morgen früh noch in den Spiegel sehen können.“

Er hielt einen Moment inne, betrachtete den Slytherin vor ihm, bevor er vorsichtig seine Schulter drückte und einen Schritt zurücktrat. „Unsere Tür steht dir offen, Blaise. Es liegt an dir, ob du auch hindurchgehen möchtest.“

Ein Nicken – oder war es nur ein Rucken des Kopfes? Fred wusste es nicht – und er begleitete den Slytherin durch den Laden nach hinten, öffnete mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes den Lieferanteneingang, der auf den Hof hinausführte. „Aber tu mir einen Gefallen und nimm beim nächsten Mal die Hintertür, ja?“

Ein heiserer Laut der Belustigung, der tief aus Blaises Kehle zu kommen schien, drang zu Fred hindurch, bevor der Slytherin seine schwere Kapuze wieder aufsetzte und zwischen den prall gefüllten Mülltonnen disapparierte.


	15. Der See zu ihren Füßen

**Pairing:** Hermine Granger/Harry Potter gewünscht von Hermi1990

**15\. Der See zu ihren Füßen**

„Meinst du, es ist schon Weihnachten?“

Langsam, fast widerwillig blickte Harry auf, riss seine Augen von der stahlgrauen, sturmgepeitschten Oberfläche des Sees wenige Meter unter ihm los, um Hermines kläglichen Versuch eines Lächelns zu betrachten. Steif zuckte er auf ihre Frage hin mit den Schultern, zu lange hatte er hier draußen auf dem kleinen Campingstuhl gehockt und die dicken, schweren Schneeflocken beobachtet, die in dichten, weißen Vorhängen vom Himmel gefallen waren, und ab und zu einen Zauber gesprochen, damit ihr Zelt nicht vollkommen unter der weißen Pracht verschwand.

„Hier“, meinte Hermine leise und reichte ihm eine große, dampfende Tasse Tee, die er dankbar zwischen seine trotz der Handschuhe durchgefrorenen Finger nahm, bevor sie sich neben ihn setzte und seinem Blick folgte. Gemeinsam beobachteten sie die dunklen Wellen, die vereinzelten Eisschollen, während das erste, graue Tageslicht langsam über die Hügelkuppen der Umgebung sickerte und die Sterne vom Himmel vertrieb.

„Kannst du nicht schlafen?“, fragte er leise, nur um etwas anderes zu hören als das Rauschen des Windes und das rastlose Gluckern des Sees zu ihren Füßen.

Stumm schüttelte sie den Kopf, sodass ihre buschigen Haare in alle Richtungen flogen, und in dieser einen Geste allein lagen mehr Verzweiflung und Einsamkeit, als sie in den Tagen und Wochen seit Rons Verschwinden mit Worten zum Ausdruck gebracht hatte.

„Ich auch nicht“, antwortete er leise, trotz der bleiernen Müdigkeit, die auf seinen Augenlidern lag, so wie die schweren, dunklen Wolken den Himmel herabzudrücken schienen, bis er fast die Hügelkuppen berührte, rasten seine Gedanken so sehr, dass er ihnen kaum folgen konnte, drehten sich ohne Unterbrechung im Kreis. Das Schwert, die Horkruxe, Ginny, Ron, Ginny, seine Eltern, die Horkruxe, das Schwert, seine Eltern, Voldemorts tote Schlangenaugen...

Er schüttelte den Kopf, um dieses Bild loszuwerden, und Hermine legte ihre weiche, warme Hand auf seinen Arm, die sich so unglaublich lebendig anfühlte, wie ein Talisman gegen die Kälte und die Angst und den Tod, der ihn bis in seine Träume verfolgte.

„Danke“, flüsterte er, fast unhörbar gegen den Wind, und sie schenkte ihm ein zerbrechliches Lächeln, bevor sie schließlich aufseufzte. „Kaum zu glauben, dass ich Schnee einmal mochte“, meinte sie leise und Harry wusste, dass sie nur sprach, um die bedrückende Stille des frühen Morgens zu übertönen, in der sich noch nicht einmal die Vögel regten, nur der See unter ihnen an die Küste der kleinen Insel schwappte.

Unwillkürlich drängte sich eine andere in Insel in einem anderen See in seinen Verstand, und die toten, modernden Leiber, die aus ihm hervorgestiegen waren... „Ja, aber auf Hogwarts konnten wir nach unserer Schneeballschlacht nach drinnen gehen, zum Weihnachtstee, und uns mit Dumbledores Zitronenbrausebonbons vollstopfen.“

Es überraschte ihn, dass es seine Stimme war, die gesprochen hatte, doch wenn er sich ganz fest konzentrierte, glaubte er, die fröhlichen Laute des Schlosses zu hören, das Lachen von Kindern, das Klappern von Besteck, selbst Peeves' schrilles Gackern. Das Heimweh, das diese Gedanken aus seinem Winterschlaf weckte, die merkwürdige Leere hinter seinem Brustbein, waren immer noch besser, als Dumbledore noch einmal am Boden zu sehen, flehend, vor Schmerzen gekrümmt.

Hermine streckte ihre Hand aus und drückte vorsichtig seine Finger, die er noch immer fest um die Tasse geschlungen hielt. „Tee haben wir auch hier“, meinte sie leise und seinem Hals entkam ein Laut, verzweifelt und bitter, der in einem anderen Leben vielleicht ein Lachen hätte sein sollen.

„Ja“, entgegnete er trotz allem und reichte die Tasse an Hermine zurück, die sie für einen Moment festhielt, in der Wärme badete, bevor sie vorsichtig einen Schluck nahm, aufseufzte und sie an ihn zurückgab. „Trink, du warst länger hier draußen als ich.“

Er nickte folgsam, starrte aber trotzdem weiter in die Ferne, auf die schneebedeckten Hügel auf der anderen Seite des Sees, deren Kuppen sich langsam dunkel vom Stahlgrau des Himmels abzuheben begannen.

„Wärst du gerne bei deinen Eltern?“, fragte er schließlich, leise und nachdenklich, und doch spürte er, wie Hermine sich neben ihm rührte. Fast ängstlich warf er einen Blick auf sie und sah, was er vermutet – befürchtet – hatte: Ihre Augen schimmerten wässrig und sie wollte zurück ins Zelt fliehen, doch seine Hand schoss mit den geübten Reflexen eines Suchers hervor und packte sie am Arm.

„Nicht“, wisperte er nur und sie ließ sich mit einem heiseren Aufschluchzen auf ihren Campingstuhl zurückfallen, ohne ihre Tränen weiter verbergen zu wollen. Harry hatte keine große Erfahrung mit weinenden Mädchen und fand sie eigentlich ziemlich nervtötend, doch Hermine hatte wohl mehr Recht, aufgelöst vor ihm zu sitzen, als alle anderen, selbst Ginny.

„Shhh“, machte er unbeholfen und zog sie in seine Arme, die sich klobig und fremd anfühlten in seiner Winterjacke, und schließlich, nach einem Moment der Steifheit, entspannte sie sich und schmiegte ihren Kopf an seinen Schal, schluchzend.

Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, sie so festzuhalten, zu spüren, wie ihr Brustkorb unter ihrem dicken Mantel erzitterte, wieder und wieder und wieder. Wenn er wenigstens mit ihr hätte weinen können – doch ihm war nicht nach Tränen, seine Augen brannten nicht einmal. Trotzdem hätte er sie der sirrenden, vibrierenden Einsamkeit in seinem Inneren vorgezogen, diesem Gefühl, das er am Anfang fast mit Hunger verwechselt hatte, so leer fühlte es sich an.

„Shhh“, machte er noch einmal und er wusste nicht, ob er damit Hermine trösten oder den Abgrund in seinem Herzen vertreiben wollte, doch der Abgrund lächelte nur kalt und blieb, wo er war. Hermine hingegen hörte langsam auf, zu zittern, ihre verzweifelten Schluchzer ebbten ab und Harry zog sie fester in seine Arme, vergrub seine Nase in ihrem dichten, buschigen Haar, das langsam wieder von weißen Flocken gesprenkelt wurde.

Der Schneefall der Nacht hatte wieder eingesetzt, doch nun fühlte er sich fast sanft an, wie eine federleichte Liebkosung, und nicht mehr wie der wütende, peitschende Sturm, der ihnen so zu schaffen gemacht hatte. Für einen Moment überlegte Harry, nach drinnen zu gehen, entschloss sich aber schließlich dagegen – er wollte Hermine nicht stören, die sich gerade beruhigt zu haben schien, und außerdem fühlten sich der Schnee und die Kälte gerade nicht an wie ein Feind, sondern eher wie ein Freund, der all den Schmerz in seinem Inneren wenigstens für Momente einfror.

Gemeinsam saßen sie da, Hermine in Harrys Armen, bis das morgendliche Licht an Intensität gewann und die Farben in ihre Welt zurückkehrten, zumindest auf Hermines Mütze und Harrys Schal, während der Rest der Welt in Grau und Weiß zu verschwimmen schien.

„Danke“, wisperte Hermine fast unhörbar und ihre Stimme klang wie die fast unmerkliche Liebkosung der herabfallenden Schneeflocken. Harry drückte sie nur einen Moment fester, zum Zeichen, dass er sie gehört hatte, bevor er sie ein Stückchen von sich schob, um ihr ins Gesicht blicken zu können.

Ihre Augen gerötet, das Gesicht ein wenig zerdrückt von all der Zeit, die sie sich an seine Schulter gepresst hatte, sah sie noch immer geknickt und hilflos aus und trotzdem hätte sich Harry niemand anderen an seiner Seite gewünscht, niemanden gewusst, der mutiger für ihn eingestanden wäre, als diese junge Frau, die er nun fast schon sein halbes Leben lang kannte.

Sie musste die Nachdenklichkeit in seinem Blick bemerkt haben, denn sie legte den Kopf schief, nur eine kleine, vorsichtige Geste, die doch alles aussagte, was sie übermitteln wollte, und er lächelte leicht. Trotzdem wirkte sie für einen Moment bedrückt und weit, weit entfernt, so als ob ihre Gedanken sich nur mit Mühe in die Gegenwart zurückkämpfen wollten, doch dann griff sie nach seinen Händen und drückte sie, ihre Finger eisig selbst durch den Stoff ihrer und seiner Handschuhe hindurch.

„Danke“, wiederholte sie, diesmal fester, und schließlich schaffte sie es auch, die bläulichen Lippen zu einem Lächeln zu verziehen, das klein und zerbrechlich wirkte wie eine Schneeflocke und jeden Moment wieder wegzuschmelzen drohte.

„Dafür sind Freunde da“, entgegnete er ruhig und hob seine Hand, bedeckte ihre eisige Wange mit seinen Fingern und sie schmiegte sich in seine Berührung, vertrauensvoll und traurig zugleich. Sie sah einsam aus, fand er – nicht auf dieselbe Art wie er, anders, aber deswegen nicht weniger alleine. Im Gegensatz zu ihm hatte Hermine eine Wahl – sie wurde von keiner Prophezeiung gebunden, sie konnte dieses Land, diesen Kampf, diesen Krieg hinter sich lassen, wenn sie es denn nur wollte, und ihre Entscheidung lastete manchmal schwer auf ihr.

Ohne zu überlegen, ohne es zu wollen, beugte sich Harry nach vorne, drückte einen vorsichtigen Kuss auf ihren Haaransatz, auf ihre Stirn, auf ihre Schläfen, bevor er sie wieder in seine Arme schloss, seinen Kopf auf den ihren bettete und einen fast unhörbares Dank in ihre Haare flüsterte.


	16. Winterrosen

**Pairing:** Draco Malfoy/Astoria Greengrass gewünscht von Charly1991

**16\. Winterrosen**

Das Licht der kristallenen Luster brach sich an den schimmernden Eisskulpturen, bedeckte den verschneiten Garten vor den großen Flügeltüren mit glitzernden Kristallen, bevor es sich schließlich in der Dunkelheit verlor. In ebendieser Dunkelheit konnte Draco Malfoy eine schmale Gestalt in einem smaragdgrünen Festumhang ausmachen.

„Astoria“, sagte er leise, seine Stimme ebenso sanft wie die gedämpfte Musik aus dem Ballsaal, und die junge Frau drehte sich um.

„Draco“, lächelte sie und machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu, weg von der Skulptur, die sie betrachtet hatte, und er trat neben sie, reichte ihr seinen Arm. „Möchtest du ein paar Schritte gehen?“

Ihre Hand fühlte sich kalt an, selbst durch den Stoff hindurch, und doch lächelte sie – lächelte und nickte. „Gern.“

Der Garten sah malerisch aus unter dem Mondlicht, seine Mutter schenkte der Dekoration zu jedem Weihnachtsball, den sie veranstaltete, große Aufmerksamkeit und doch hatte er den Eindruck, dass der Garten in diesem Jahr noch romantischer war als im letzten. Wenn er ein wenig darüber nachdachte, war das auch gar nicht so unwahrscheinlich – immerhin wusste seine Mutter von seinem Vorhaben.

Fast unwillkürlich strichen seine Finger über die kleine Wölbung seines Umhanges, versicherten sich, dass das Kästchen noch immer da war, bevor er Astoria anlächelte, ihr einen Blick schenkte, den nur sehr wenige Menschen zuvor zu Gesicht bekommen hatten.

Sie strahlte zurück und für einen Moment hielten sie inne, sahen sich nur an, spiegelten ihr Glück in den Augen des anderen, bevor Astoria schließlich einen zögerlichen Schritt nach vorne machte. „Es ist wunderschön hier“, flüsterte sie, unwillig, die Stille des Gartens zu stören, und er nickte langsam, streichelte über ihre zarten Finger, die noch immer auf seinem Arm lagen. „Das ist es“, antwortete er und zu seiner Überraschung dachte er wirklich, was er sagte.

Schon als Kind hatte er den Garten gemocht, sich hinter den Hecken und Büschen versteckt, war über die Wiesen getollt – und in Momenten wie diesen, in denen die Bäume von Zuckerguss überzogen schienen und die Schneekristalle genauso schimmerten wie die Sterne über ihm, kehrte diese unschuldige Faszination zurück.

Einer der weißen Pfaue seines Vaters brach aus der Hecke neben ihnen hervor und betrachtete sie für einen Moment aus schwarzen Knopfaugen, bevor er den Kopf reckte und über einen anderen Pfad davonstolzierte, das schmale Haupt stolz erhoben. Für einen Moment, als das Rascheln aus den Büschen zu ihnen drang, spürte er, wie sich Astorias Finger an seinem Arm verkrampften, doch als sie das Tier sah, leuchteten ihre Augen auf. „Sie sind wirklich süß“, meinte sie leise und auch wenn Draco ihr nicht zustimmen konnte, würde er um ihretwillen nicht nur einen, sondern sogar fünfzig Pfaue ertragen.

„Mh“, machte er nur anstatt einer Antwort, konzentrierte sich lieber darauf, ihre Finger mit den seinen zu wärmen, denn es war trotz allem, was Magie für sie tun konnte, empfindlich kalt.

Astoria lachte. „Du bist so durchschaubar, Draco!“

„Autsch. Das tat weh“, murmelte er gespielt gekränkt und warf ihr einen jener verletzten Blicke zu, von denen er wusste, dass sie ihnen nicht widerstehen konnte.

Sie kicherte und ihre Finger flogen zu seiner Wange, streichelten kalt über die vom Frost gerötete Haut. „Ich bin mir sicher, dein Slytherin-Stolz wird mir verzeihen“, antwortete sie neckisch und küsste ihn. Er antwortete darauf, indem er seine Arme um sie schlag, während sie ihre Finger in seinen Haaren vergrub und ihn näher an sich zog.

Ihre Lippen fühlten sich eisig an und doch bekam er nicht genug von ihr, wollte sie nicht wieder loslassen, bis schließlich der dumpfe Schrei eines Pfaues – vielleicht desselben wie zuvor? - zu ihnen hinüberdrang und ihn Astoria vorsichtig von sich schob. „Lass uns weitergehen“, murmelte sie, ein wenig von der Kälte war aus ihren Wangen gewichen, gemeinsam mit einem Teil der noblen Blässe.

Wieder bot Draco ihr seine Arm an und er spürte, wie sie ihn in den hinteren Teil des Gartens zog, weiter weg vom Lachen und der Musik, die aus dem Ballsaal fluteten. Er war sich sehr sicher, dass sie die Wege und Bänke für sich alleine hatten, seine Mutter hatte ihm zugezwinkert, als er Astoria nach draußen gefolgt war, und das war ihm nur recht. Manche Dinge waren nur für Astoria bestimmt und für niemand anderen.

„Du bist so still heute“, bemerkte sie leise und er spürte, wie die Nervosität in seinem Bauch flatterte – ihm war gar nicht aufgefallen, dass er weniger sprach als sonst, so sehr lenkte ihn das Gefühl ab.

„Bin ich das?“, antwortete er vorsichtig und sie nickte. „Bist du. Wieder mehr wie der kühle Mr Malfoy, den ich damals kennengelernt habe.“

Er hielt auf dem Pfad inne, den sie gerade entlangspazierten, und nahm sie in seine Arme, seine Nasenspitze nur Zentimeter von der ihren entfernt. „Hätte Mr Malfoy dich so angesehen?“, fragte er leise und bemühte sich, all die Zärtlichkeit, die er für sie empfand, in seinen Blick zu legen, bevor er einen sanften, ja fast vorsichtigen Kuss auf ihren Lippen zurückließ. „Oder dich so geküsst?“

Er wartete nicht auf eine Antwort, sondern führte sie die wenigen Schritte bis zu einer steinernen Bank neben dem Weg, hinter der noch immer ein Rosenbusch blühte, jedes einzelne der blutroten Blütenblätter eingefasst von einem Band aus Eis.

„Setz dich“, flüsterte er und nahm neben ihr Platz, streichelte abwesend ihre Finger, die er noch immer in seiner Hand geborgen hatte.

Es hatte keinen Zweck, es zu leugnen, er war nervös, doch noch während er sich bemühte, seinen Mut zu sammeln, schlich sich Astorias Hand an seine Wange und brachte ihn sanft dazu, sie anzusehen. „Das hier ist wunderschön“, flüsterte sie und er konnte ihr nur zustimmen, das glückliche Leuchten in ihren Augen war das bezauberndste, das er in seinem ganzen Leben gesehen hatte. „Das ist es“, antwortete er, während die Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch mit den Flügeln schlugen, fester und immer fester, und seine Worte wie eine kleine Wolke zwischen ihnen schwebten, bevor sie sich schließlich auflösten.

Vorsichtig nahm er Astorias Hände in die seinen, bemerkte, dass sie keinen einzigen Ring trug, obwohl es ihr doch an Schmuck nicht mangelte, und hob sie schließlich an seine Lippen. Sein warmer Atem brach an ihren Fingern und trotzdem verteilte er vorsichtig Kuss um Kuss auf ihren Handrücken, bevor er es mit einem zärtlichen und doch bangen Blick wagte, ihr wieder ins Gesicht zu sehen.

Ein kleines, fast unmerkliches Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen, so als ob sie beide Mitwisser desselben Geheimnisses wären, und diese Erkenntnis war es, die ihn schließlich vor ihr auf die Knie gehen ließ. Unter seinem Umhang knirschte der Schnee und widerwillig löste er eine seiner Hände von den ihren, um sie auf die Reise zu dem kleinen Juweliersschächtelchen zu schicken, das er in der Tasche seines Festumhanges verborgen hatte.

„Astoria, ich kenne dich schon so lange und trotzdem entdecke jeden Tag eine neue, wunderbare, faszinierende Seite an dir. Jedes Mal, wenn ich in dein Gesicht sehe, wenn ich durch deine Haare streiche, fühlt es sich neu und wunderbar an, und wenn wir uns sehen, wünsche ich mir, dass du nie wieder gehen musst. Astoria Greengrass, würdest du mir diesen Wunsch erfüllen und zustimmen, meine Frau zu werden?“

Mit den letzten Worten zog er die samtumschlagene Box aus seiner Tasche und öffnete sie vor Astoria, er sah, wie ihre funkelnden Augen für einen Moment zu dem Diamantring huschten, bevor sie schließlich wieder mit den seinen verschmolzen. „Ja“, flüsterte sie und ihre Stimme klang rau, Tränen formten sich unter ihren Wimpern, doch sie verbannte sie mit einem energischen Blinzeln und lächelte schließlich. „Ja“, wiederholte sie und er ließ widerwillig ihre kalten Hände los, um den Ring vorsichtig aus seinem samtenen Bett zu heben. Für einen Moment funkelte er mit den Eiskristallen um die Wette, verstreute Licht in allen Farben des Regenbogens und strahlte doch nicht heller als Astorias faszinierte Augen. Fast körperlich konnte er die Intensität ihres Blickes spüren, wie sie jeder seiner Bewegungen folgte, während er nach ihrer Hand griff und mit seinem Daumen vorsichtig über die zarte, helle Haut strich.

Für einen Augenblick starrte er auf ihre verwobenen Finger, ihre klein und schmal, seine kräftiger, und doch beide hell und blass, bevor er nach oben blickte in Astorias Gesicht. „Ich liebe dich“, wisperte er und die Worte, die er noch nie zuvor zu ihr gesagt hatte, kamen so einfach, so natürlich über seine Lippen, dass er zuerst glaubte, sie nur gedacht zu haben.

„Und ich liebe dich“, antwortete sie leise und erst da begriff er, dass er wirklich gesprochen hatte, dass er die Worte geformt hatte, vor denen er sich immer gefürchtet hatte, da sie Verletzlichkeit bedeuteten, Verletzlichkeit und Schwäche.

Doch merkwürdigerweise, ohne es erwartet zu haben, fühlte er sich nun nicht angeschlagen und verwundbar, sondern stärker denn je, während sein Glück ihn ausfüllte und ihm die Kraft gab, den Ring mit einer sanften, vorsichtigen Bewegung über Astorias kalte Finger zu streifen.

„Ich liebe dich“, wiederholte er und die Worte fühlten sich besser und besser an mit jedem Mal, das er sie sagte, doch Astoria lächelte nur und zog ihn von den Knien hoch. Ihre Finger, an denen der Diamant funkelte, verschränkten sich mit den seinen und er drückte einen vorsichtigen Kuss auf ihre Hände, bevor er sie in seine Arme schloss. „Ich liebe dich.“


	17. Ein Familienfest

**Pairing:** Ted Lupin/Victoire Weasley gewünscht von Francis

**17\. Ein Familienfest**

Der Fuchsbau lag hinter ihnen und die verschneiten Hügel und Wege um Ottery St. Catchpole vor ihnen, und Ted Lupin drückte vorsichtig die Finger von Victoire Weasley, die sicher und geborgen in seiner Hand lagen.

Gemeinsam waren sie der Enge des Hauses entflohen, sobald sie sich beide angekommen waren. So gerne Teddy das alte, verwinkelte Gebäude auch mochte – immerhin hatte er einen großen Teil seiner Kindheit hier verbracht – jetzt, wo es voll war mit Victoires Cousins und Cousinen und Onkeln und Tanten und Eltern und Großeltern, würde es ihnen nicht die Privatsphäre bieten, die sie sich wünschten. Immerhin hatten sie sich seit einem halben Jahr nicht mehr gesehen, seit ihrem Abschied auf dem Bahnhof King's Cross.

„Man könnte meinen, man gewöhnt sich daran...“, seufzte Victoire neben ihm auf und legte ihren Kopf für ein paar Schritte auf seine Schulter.

„Woran?“, fragte er leise und sie blickte zu ihm hoch, melancholisch und traurig – und dennoch war sie in diesem Moment und auch in allen anderen das mit Abstand schönste Wesen auf dieser Welt.

„An die Trennung... es ist jetzt schon mein zweites Jahr alleine in Hogwarts, und trotzdem vermisse ich dich jedes Mal so unglaublich, und wenn wir uns sehen haben wir nie genug Zeit miteinander.“

Seine behandschuhten Finger streichelten ein wenig unbeholfen über ihre Haare, durch den Stoff fühlte sie sich anders an als sonst, fremder und viel zu weit weg für seinen Geschmack. „In einem halben Jahr ist das vorbei... und wir sehen uns ja zu Ostern.“

Sie seufzte erneut, diesmal tiefer, und er merkte, wie ihr Blick nachdenklich in die Ferne wanderte. „Mir geht es doch wie dir, Victoire... Ich vermisse dich mit jedem Tag mehr und nicht weniger.“

Er legte seinen Arm um ihre Schultern und sie kuschelte sich näher an ihn, während sie durch den Schnee stapften und die wärmenden Strahlen der Sonne genossen, die in diesem Winter bis jetzt viel zu selten durch die dichte Wolkendecke gebrochen waren.

Doch Teddys melancholische Stimmung konnte dem Licht und der Wärme nicht lange widerstehen. Welche Trennungen die Zukunft auch immer für sie bereithalten mochte, jetzt waren sie hier, waren zusammen, und sogar der tiefblaue Himmel über ihnen schien diesen Tag, diese Stunden, diese Minuten perfekt machen zu wollen. Auch Victoire lächelte bald wieder zu ihm hoch, mit diesen leuchtenden, blauen Augen, die ihn immer dazu brachten, ebenfalls glücklich zu sein.

Schon bald sprachen sie wieder über fröhlichere Dinge, über die Weihnachtsgeschenke, die sie bekommen hatten, über ihre Freunde, über ihr Pläne nach dem Ende des Schuljahres. Schließlich erreichten sie, lachend und ein wenig außer Atem, denn der Schnee lag hoch auf den Feldwegen, die Kuppe eines der nahen Hügel und blickten gemeinsam über die verschneite Landschaft hinweg.

Hinter einigen Anstiegen und Abhängen konnten sie die Gebäude und Rauchschwaden von Ottery St. Catchpole entdecken, das aus der Ferne aussah wie eine Ansiedlung von Hauselfen, die in Lebkuchenhäusern wohnten, und wenn sie ihren Blick nur ein wenig weiterwandern ließen, sahen sie, fast hinter einer Hügelflanke verborgen, die verwinkelten, verwitterten Anbauten und schiefen Dächer des Fuchsbaues.

Erst hier, erst jetzt, fühlte Teddy sich wirklich sicher vor und unbeobachtet von den vielen neugierigen Blicken ihrer Familie, und er vergrub seine Finger – endlich – in Victoires Haaren und küsste sie. Für einen Moment wirkte sie überrascht und ihre Augen weiteten sich, doch dann schien sie in seinen Armen zu schmelzen und kuschelte sich so dicht an ihn, wie es ihre dicken Jacken, ihre Schals, Handschuhe und Mützen nur ermöglichten.

„Ich hab dich vermisst“, wisperte er zwischen zwei atemlosen Küssen und sie nickte nur, bevor sie ihre kalte Nase hinter seinem Ohr vergrub und mit ihren Lippen seinen Halsansatz liebkoste.

„Mh“, machte er leise, ein fast schon unbewusster Laut, doch zu seiner Frustration kicherte Victoire einen Moment später und ihr Gesicht kam wieder aus seinem Schal zum Vorschein. „Deine Haare sind rot geworden“, lachte sie und Teddy verdrehte die Augen.

„Man könnte meinen, dass du dich daran schon gewöhnt hast, nachdem du jetzt mehr als eineinhalb Jahre mit einem Metamorphmagus zusammen bist“, schnaubte er und konzentrierte sich, damit seine Strähnen wieder das durchschnittliche Braun annahmen, das er meistens trug, was Victoire wieder zum Giggeln brachte.

„Es gibt Dinge, an denen kann man sich einfach nicht sattsehen“, behauptete sie im Brustton der Überzeugung und doch irgendwie amüsiert. „Und dein Gesicht, wenn du deine Haarfarbe änderst, ist einfach nur süß. Du verziehst dann die Nase ein bisschen und siehst so nachdenklich und konzentriert aus.“

Bei jeder anderen Person hätte Teddy – wie jeder junge Mann, der Wert auf seine Selbstachtung legte – energisch gegen das Adjektiv „süß“ protestiert, aber bei Victoire brachte er es einfach nicht übers Herz, zu faszinierend sah sie aus in ihrer Begeisterung. Und immerhin hatte sie ihn nicht „putzig“ genannt wie den Minimuff, den Rose dieses Jahr zu Weihnachten bekommen und heute der ganzen Verwandtschaft gezeigt hatte. Aber trotzdem...

„Ich bin nicht süß“, widersprach er mehr aus Prinzip als weil er sich einen wirklichen Erfolg davon erhoffte, was Victoire in einem erneuten Anfall von mädchenhaftem Kichern versinken ließ. „Bist du doch“, lachte sie und er verzog das Gesicht in einer gespielt verletzten Grimasse.

„Bin ich nicht“, entgegnete er und um sie an einer Erwiderung zu hindern, zog er sie in seine Arme und küsste sie erneut, heftiger diesmal, bis ihnen beiden die Luft wegblieb und Victoire ihn mit einem Blick ansah, der bewies, dass sie an andere Dinge dachte als daran, ihn süß zu nennen.

Für einen Moment hielten sie inne, der raue Stoff ihrer Handschuhe streichelte sanft über seine Wange und er schmiegte sich in die Bewegung, verschlang ihr Gesicht mit seinen Augen – bis sich sein Blickwinkel radikal und unerwartet veränderte, als ein gut gezielter Schneeball auf seinem Hinterkopf aufschlug. Fast reflexartig brachte er Victoire hinter sich und wandte sich um, um den Übeltäter auszumachen, was ihm einen weiteren Treffer einbrachte, diesmal ins Gesicht.

Er blinzelte, um seine Sicht zu klären, und spuckte den Schnee aus seinem Mund, er hatte einen gewissen Verdacht, wer hinter dieser heimtückischen Attacke stecken konnte, der einen Augenblick später auch bestätigt wurde.

„Ihr seid so eklig“, quietschte James Potter nur einen Moment, bevor er einen neuen Schneeball warf, dem Teddy aber ausweichen konnte, indem er sich und Victoire zu Boden warf und schon reflexartig seine Handschuhe in den weichen Untergrund trieb, um zum Gegenangriff anzusetzen.

„Sie knutschen, sie knutschen, sie knutschen“, leierte sein junger Cousin Hugo und warf einen relativ kleinen, relativ ungezielten Schneeball, der einige Fuß weiter landete und den Abhang hinter ihnen hinunterkugelte.

Die drei Jungen – denn auch Albus Potter befand sich unter den Übeltätern, Teddy konnte seinen dunklen Haarschopf entdecken – hatten sich hinter der Bank unter dem krummen, im Moment sehr kahlen Apfelbaum verschanzt, die Teddy und Victoire eigentlich als das Ziel ihres Spazierganges ausgemacht hatten, bis sie so rüde unterbrochen worden waren. Die Rückenlehne bot gute Deckung, doch es gelang Teddy mit einem hohen Schneeball, hinter die Barrikade zu gelangen – und dem quietschenden, ausgesprochen unmännlichen Geräusch nach zu urteilen, das er gleich darauf hörte, hatte er auch jemanden getroffen.

Trotzdem wusste er, dass seine Chancen relativ schlecht standen, James, Albus und Hugo waren ihm zahlenmäßig überlegen und hatten, der Geschwindigkeit ihres Feuers nach zu urteilen, hinter ihrer Bank einen ganzen Vorrat an Schneebällen angelegt.

Neben ihm spürte er, wie sich Victoire aufrappeln wollte, und er versuchte, sie wieder hinter ihm in Deckung zu drücken, doch sie schnaubte nur und schüttelte seine Hand ab. „Jungs“, murmelte sie und zog ihren Zauberstab, etwas, an das er gar nicht gedacht hatte – und die nächsten Schneebälle ihrer Cousins prallten an ihrem nonverbalen Protego ab.

„Ihr schummelt!“, kreischte James auf, empört, weil er seinen eigenen Zauberstab nicht benutzen durfte – in seinem Fall ergab der Erlass zur vernunftgemäßen Beschränkung der Zauberei Minderjähriger wirklich Sinn, besonders, weil seine Vernunft das Wort „Beschränkung“ noch nie gehört hatte, doch Teddy tat es Victoire nur gleich und schickte mit einem Grinsen gleich eine ganze Salve von Schneebällen los.

Schon nach wenigen Sekunden sahen die drei Jungen die Aussichtslosigkeit ihrer Situation ein und machten sich davon, so schnell ihre Füße sie nur tragen konnten, verfolgt von einigen verhexten Schneebällen, die Victoire ihnen mit einem letzten, empörten Schnauben hinterher geschickt hatte und die ihnen nun mit magischer Treffsicherheit um die Ohren flogen.

„Wir haben gewonnen“, bemerkte Teddy überflüssigerweise und trat – endlich – auf die Bank zu, die sie eigentlich hatten erreichen wollen und die sie nun in einem dramatischen Kampf zurückerobert hatten. Mit einem schnellen Wink seines Zauberstabes befreite er sie von Schnee und Eis, damit sie sich darauf setzen konnten, und gemeinsam nahmen sie Platz, kuschelten sich aneinander und blickten hinaus über die Hügel, die im strahlenden Sonnenlicht glitzerten. Victoire legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter, ihr langes, blondes Haar fiel über ihre Schultern herab und sie grinste trocken. „Natürlich haben wir das, Teddy. Was meinst du denn, wieso ich Victoire heiße?“


	18. In geheimer Mission

**Pairing:** Ron Weasley/Draco Malfoy, gewünscht von Lonny_Lovegood

**18\. In geheimer Mission**

Draco Malfoy zog sich die Kapuze seines Umhangs tiefer ins Gesicht und blickte aufmerksam die Winkelgasse entlang, die noch immer im Dunkel des frühen Morgens lag. Den Straßenlaternen gelang es kaum, die Nebelfetzen, die sich zwischen den Häusern versteckten, zu durchdringen, und auch den weihnachtlichen Kränzen und Girlanden in den Fenstern und dem hässlichen, neongrünen Pinguin mit Weihnachtsmannmütze, der im Schaufenster des Weasley-Ladens hing, gelang es nicht, die düstere Stimmung zu durchbrechen.

Draco war das recht so. Immerhin hatte er sowohl die Tageszeit, als auch den Wochentag, als auch seine Kleidung so ausgesucht, um die Wahrscheinlichkeit, erkannt zu werden, zu minimieren... nicht auszudenken, was passieren würde, wenn er bei seinen Geschäften beobachtet würde. Sein Ruf wäre ruiniert – er wäre der Spott der feinen, reinblütigen Gesellschaft... und doch hatte er keine Wahl.

Auf der anderen Straßenseite drehte eine Gestalt, kaum sichtbar hinter dem Nebel, der sich auf das Glas der Tür gelegt hatte, das Schild von „Geschlossen“ auf „Offen“, und er nahm einen letzten, tiefen Atemzug. Das war seine Chance – die Winkelgasse leer, nur der Besitzer des Ladens anwesend... er hob trotzig seine Schultern und überquerte die Straße mit hastigen Schritten, dann öffnete er die Tür zu _Weasleys Zauberhafte Zaubescherze_.

Die Glocke über ihm klingelte leise, und Ronald Weasley, auf dem Weg in die hinteren Räume und offensichtlich überrascht von seinem Kunden, wandte den Kopf. Seine Brauen hoben sich, als er den Zauberer in dem dunklen Umhang bemerkte, dann sah Draco, wie Anspannung sich in Weasleys Schultern schlich und seine Hand zu seinem Zauberstab wanderte – beide Reflexe Überreste des Krieges, in dem er gekämpft hatte, und seiner Aurorenausbildung.

Für einen Moment zögerte Draco, blickte sich um, um sicher zu gehen, dass Weasley die einzige Person in dem kleinen Laden war, dann streifte er sich die Kapuze vom Kopf, doch nicht, bevor er nicht seine arroganteste Maske aufgesetzt hatte. Weasley klappte die Kinnlade herunter, als er ihn sah, doch er brachte seine Überraschung schnell unter Kontrolle und sie wich einem abwehrenden Gesichtsausdruck, während er seine Arme vor der Brust verschränkte. „Was willst du hier?“

Die Art, wie Weasley seinem Blick folgte, so als ob er ihn herausfordern wollte, etwas Abwertendes über den Laden zu sagen, über die Regale, die mit Scherzartikeln und Weihnachtsdekoration überquollen, über die Plakate an den Wänden und die kleinen Minimuffs, die quiekend und gurrend durch ihre Käfige wuselten, ließ Draco fast seinem Wunsch folgen, genau das zu tun, doch dann erinnerte er sich, wieso er hier war, und hielt seine Zunge im Zaum. Fast. „Manchmal, Weasley, frage ich mich wirklich, wie du es durch die Aurorenausbildung geschafft hast, ohne dich und alle in einem Umkreis von zwanzig Metern versehentlich in Einzelteile zu hexen.“ Draco hielt für einen Moment inne, sah zu, wie Weasleys Gesichtsfarbe einen Hauch von Rosa annahm, der sich fürchterlich mit seiner Haarfarbe biss, und fuhr dann kühl fort: „Dies ist ein Laden – und nachdem ich kaum für einen Freundschaftsbesuch hier bin, möchte ich logischerweise etwas kaufen.“

Nur die Tatsache, dass er ein Kunde war – oder zumindest so tat – schien Weasleys Temperament im Zaum zu halten, und er schaffte es tatsächlich, auf ihn zuzutreten, die Arme immer noch verschränkt. „Kann ich dann etwas für _Sie_ tun?“ Der Satz hätte verbindlich klingen können, freundlich sogar, doch die Art, wie Weasley ihn sagte, machte ihn zu einer Beschimpfung – nicht, dass Draco sich großartig angegriffen fühlte. Die Weasleys mochten durch ihren Laden zu Geld gekommen zu sein, doch Draco hatte trotz der Verluste seiner Familie im Krieg noch immer Malfoy Manor und den ausgedehnten Besitz, der dazugehörte, und kein schäbiges, kleines Loch in der Nähe eines Ortes, den niemand kannte.

„Ich suche ein Geschenk für meinen Sohn.“ Weasley hob erneut die Brauen, und Draco fragte sich, ob der Idiot gedacht hatte, er, Draco Malfoy, wollte tatsächlich so etwas wie den Zehn-Sekunden-Pustel-Entferner oder einen Patentierten Tagtraumzauber für sich selbst kaufen.

Für einen Moment starrten sie sich über den Minimuffkäfig und die Theke hinweg an, dann lockerte Weasley seine Schultern in einer steifen, gezwungenen Bewegung, bei der Draco glaubte, seine Schulterblätter knirschen zu hören, und trat nach vorne, in den Laden, auf seinen Kunden zu.

„Und für was genau interessiert _Ihr_ Sohn sich? Er ist ungefähr so alt wie meine Tochter Rose, nicht wahr?“

Malfoy nickte steif, auch wenn er nicht leugnen konnte, dass die Versuchung, Weasley noch ein bisschen länger kriechen zu lassen, fast stärker war als sein Wunsch, seinem Sohn das Weihnachtsgeschenk zu kaufen, das er sich wünschte. Fast... dann erinnerte er sich an diese großen, grauen Augen, die seinen so ähnlich sahen, und er nahm sich zusammen. „Ja“, entgegnete er steif, und Weasley warf einen kurzen, prüfenden Blick durch seinen Laden, wahrscheinlich mehr, um Draco nicht mehr ansehen zu müssen, als weil er sein Sortiment überprüfen musste.

„Wie wäre es dann mit dieser Auswahl an Feuerwerkskörpern?“

Alleine bei dem Gedanken daran, was für Gesichter seine Frau und – bewahre! – seine Mutter machen würden, wenn sie dieses Geschenk unter dem Tannenbaum entdeckten, zuckte er innerlich zusammen... aber Scorpius würde es gefallen. Definitiv. Und wenn er Astoria nur lange und schnell genug erklärte, dass Scorpius sie ja nur benutzen würde, wenn ein Erwachsener in der Nähe war, und natürlich nicht im Haus...

„Ich nehme sie.“

Weasley schien ein wenig überrascht, dass Draco ihm keine weiteren Umstände machte, und beförderte die Packung mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabs auf den Tresen, dann begann er, ihm die anderen Produkte für Jungen in diesem Alter zu zeigen, steif und ohne den Enthusiasmus, den Weasley normalerweise an den Tag legte, wenn er sich um seine Kunden kümmerte. Dass sie sich, nach allem, was in ihrer Schulzeit und während des zweiten Krieges gegen den Dunklen Lord zwischen ihnen vorgefallen waren, auch jetzt noch nicht ausstehen konnten, war kein Wunder. Dass Weasley aber nach all diesen Jahren noch immer den instinktiven Reflex verspürte, das, was er war und tat, gegen Malfoy zu verteidigen... er schüttelte innerlich den Kopf. Dabei sollte doch alleine die Tatsache, dass er hier war und etwas kaufte, _obwohl_ der Laden von zwei Weasleys geführt wurde, für sich sprechen!

Eine große Packung magischer Süßigkeiten folgte den Feuerwerkskörpern, doch abgesehen davon konnte nichts seine Aufmerksamkeit erringen, während er sich in dem Geschäft umsah und suchte, wofür er eigentlich gekommen war. Raketen und Naschereien konnte er auch woanders kaufen... aber das, was sein Sohn sich wirklich wünschte, gab es nur hier, war der Grund, wieso er sich zu nachtschlafender Zeit in einen kalten, nebligen Londoner Morgen hinausgewagt hatte. Draco entdeckte die kleinen, roten Spielzeugautos in einer Ecke des Ladens, und wartete darauf, dass Weasley sie ihm zeigen würde, doch der Moment kam nicht – er ging direkt von den selbstkorrigierenden Federn auf der einen Seite zum wiederverwendbaren Galgenmännchen auf der anderen Seite über, ohne die Autos auch nur mit einem Wort zu erwähnen.

Eigentlich hätte Draco es sich denken können – wer erwartete schon von ihm, einem Malfoy, dass er sich für etwas interessierte, das nur annähernd mit Muggeln zu tun hatte? Im Grunde hatte er das selbst nicht gedacht... bis sein Schwager, verflucht sei seine Seele, im letzten Sommer zwei der kleinen, feuerroten Aviatomobile angeschleppt hatte, und Scorpius und sein Cousin, Peneus, Tage damit verbracht hatten, Rennen im Rosengarten auszutragen. Natürlich sehr zum Missfallen seiner Mutter, die nicht nur die abgebrochenen Blütenköpfe, sondern auch den schrecklichen Blutsverrätereinfluss auf seinen Sohn beklagte. Draco rollte innerlich mit den Augen. _Sie_ hatte leicht reden – sie war auch nicht diejenige, der sein Sohn seit Monaten mit seinem Wunsch in den Ohren lag, sein eigenes kleines Spielzeugauto zu bekommen.

„Was ist mit denen?“, fragte er, und Weasley hielt in seiner Beschreibung der verzauberten Quidditchspieler inne, die tatsächliche Spiele austragen konnten.

„Denen?“, entgegnete Weasley, die Überraschung auf seinem Gesicht festgefroren, als Draco auf die beiden roten Aviatomobile deutete, die sich unter der Decke des Ladens ein Rennen lieferten.

„Ja, die. Bist du nicht nur dumm, sondern auch blind?“ Die Tatsache, dass Weasley ihn so mit der Nase darauf stieß, dass er ein verzaubertes Muggelgefährt deutete, ließ ihm die Beleidigung entkommen, doch ganz entgegen seiner normalen Art schien Weasley sie nicht zu bemerken.

„Du interessierst dich _dafür_?“

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Mein Sohn will eines haben.“

„Und das für den kleinen, reinblütigen Erben des Hauses Malfoy.“ Weasleys Stimme klang, so als ob er sich nicht recht zwischen Unglauben und Sarkasmus entscheiden konnte, und Draco spürte, wie sich sein Geduldsfaden dehnte.

„Pack einfach eines ein.“ Er hielt für einen Moment inne, während Weasley, mit einem kurzen Blick auf das doch sehr hohe Preisschild des Aviatomobils, eine Schachtel zu den anderen Geschenken schweben ließ. Ein Auto machte nicht wirklich Sinn für ein Rennen... „Oder besser zwei.“

Weasleys Augenbrauen schienen fast unter seinem Haaransatz zu verschwinden, und Draco versuchte stark, zu vergessen, was es über ihn als Vater aussagen würde, wenn er etwas, das sein Sohn sich so dringend wünschte, nicht kaufen würde, nur, weil es aus dem Laden einer Familie stammte, die er verachtete, und etwas darstellte, das er noch nie in seinem ganzen Leben gesehen hatte. „Okay. Sonst noch etwas?“

Draco sah sich um, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nein.“

Er folgte Weasley zur Kasse und zog den Beutel mit Galleonen aus seiner Umhangtasche, um zu bezahlen, während Weasley die Einkäufe verpackte und auf eine handliche Größe schrumpfte. Er hatte bereits seine Hand gehoben, um die Preise einzutippen, dann hielt er inne und langte unter die Theke, um ein kleines, längliches Päckchen mit einem Juxzauberstab hervorzuziehen. „Für den Jungen. Geht aufs Haus“, meinte er nur knapp, die Ohren leicht rosa, und Draco nickte langsam.

„Er wird sich freuen.“

 

In der stillen Dunkelheit des Weihnachtsmorgens tapsten kleine, nackte Füße über die kalten, steinernen Fliesen des großen Schlafzimmers von Malfoy Manor. „Daddy!“, flüsterte eine leise, hohe Kinderstimme, während Scorpius' eiskalte Hand nach seinem Vater griff. „Daddy!“

„Mh?“, machte Draco verschlafen, versucht, dem Wunsch nachzugeben, sich einfach im Bett umzudrehen und unter der Decke zu verschwinden.

„Daddy, die Geschenke sind da!“

„Mh“, erwiderte er, während Scorpius auf die Bettkante kletterte und sich zu seinem müden, stoppeligen Gesicht hinunterbeugte.

„Können wir schon eines aufmachen? Bitte? Bitte? Bittebittebitte?“

Der Wunsch, weiterzuschlafen, wurde stärker, aber gleichzeitig sank auch die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er das tun konnte – sein Sohn war hellwach und aufgedreht, wie das nur ein Sechsjähriger am Weihnachtsmorgen sein konnte, und keine Macht der Welt würde ihn dazu bringen, sich wieder still ins Bett zu legen. Neben ihm regte sich bereits Astoria, und wenn Scorpius so weitermachte, würde er auch sie wecken – und Draco wusste genau, wie unausstehlich seine Frau war, wenn sie nicht ausschlafen konnte.

„Aber nur eines, ja?“ Er wich Astorias Arm aus, der versuchte, ihn zurück zu ihr zu ziehen, als er die Decke zurückschlug und aus dem Bett kletterte, dann nahm er seinen Sohn in die Arme und trug ihn hinunter in den Salon, wo eine große Tanne ihren Wipfel zur hohen Decke reckte. Scorpius hatte Recht – die Hauselfen hatten die zahlreichen, großen Päckchen bereits unter den Zweigen verteilt, auch jene, die er bei Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze gekauft hatte, und sein Sohn zappelte in seinen Armen vor Ungeduld.

„Ich hab schon nachgesehen, es sind ganz viele für mich dabei!“

Draco lächelte nachsichtig und setzte ihn auf dem Teppich ab, doch nicht, bevor er einen Wärmezauber auf Scorpius' nackte und eiskalte Füße – die er natürlich unter das Hemd seines Pyjamas gestreckt hatte – gezaubert hatte. „Und? Welches möchtest du haben?“

Scorpius runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn, während er seine kleinen Hände über die verschiedenen Päckchen wandern ließ und sich schließlich auf eines festlegte, das, in grünes Papier mit tanzenden Schneemännern eingeschlagen, ein wenig hinter den anderen versteckt stand. „Das hier!“

Draco stöhnte innerlich – wenn er nicht vollkommen falsch lag, war es das mit der Auswahl an Feuerwerkskörpern, das er, wenn er ehrlich war, mit einigen Bauchschmerzen gekauft hatte. Aber jetzt konnte er auch nicht mehr zurück – wenn er sagte, dass Scorpius sich etwas aussuchen konnte, dann musste er auch sein Wort halten. „Okay. Aber vorsichtig.“

Der Junge nickte und zerrte es unter dem Baum hervor, dann ließ er sich auf den dicken Teppich fallen und Draco schloss sich ihm an, genoss die Neugier seines Sohnes und erinnerte sich an andere, bessere Tage, als er selbst jung und unschuldig gewesen war und die Welt noch schwarz und weiß, und nicht voll von diesen komplizierten Grautönen. Mit einer Konzentration, die Draco in dem Alter nicht aufgebracht hätte, machte Scorpius sich an dem magischen Klebeband zu schaffen und löste einen Verschluss nach dem anderen, dann faltete er er das Papier auf und strahlte, als er den Schriftzug dahinter entdeckte. „Oh Daddy! Hast du das gekauft? Hast du das wirklich gekauft?“

Draco hatte kaum Zeit zu nicken, bevor sich eine doppelte Armvoll kleiner Junge auf ihn stürzte und ihn fast zu Boden warf. „Danke danke danke!“ Liebevoll zerzauste er Scorpius' Haare, doch diesmal wollte sein Sohn sich nicht festhalten lassen wie sonst, sondern zappelte, bis Draco ihn schließlich wieder absetzte. „Können wir sie ausprobieren? Nur einen?“

„Du weißt, dass deine Mutter und deine Großmutter das nicht wollen.“

Scorpius starrte aus großen, grauen Augen zu ihm hoch. „Aber Daddy... die beiden schlafen doch! Und wenn wir ganz leise sind...“

Der kleine, lange vergessene Teil von Draco, der noch immer ein bisschen Kind war, zwang ihn dazu, zu nicken, und Scorpius fiel ihm erneut kurz um den Hals. „Danke!“ Dann machten sie sich gemeinsam daran, die große, schwere Schachtel zu öffnen und die große Anzahl an Feuerwerkskörpern zu betrachten, die sich darin verbarg.

„Können wir den hier ausprobieren, Daddy?“

Ganz der Slytherin, der er einmal sein würde, hatte Scorpius auf die größte der Raketen gezeigt, die bedrohlich gebogen in ihrem Fach in der Mitte der Schachtel lag. „Einen kleineren, Scorpius – du möchtest doch nicht, dass Mommy aufwacht und hier hereinplatzt.“

„Dann... den hier!“

Draco verkniff sich ein Grinsen – natürlich war es der zweitgrößte geworden! Er schüttelte den Kopf und griff danach, betrachtete ihn argwöhnisch, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern und zog seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche seiner Schlafanzughose. Der Rakete genügte ein kleines Tippen, dann schoss sie durch den Raum davon, bevor sie in einem rot-grünen Lichtregen explodierte, und Draco konnte seine Enttäuschung nicht verbergen. Nach seinen Erlebnissen in seinem fünften Jahr hatte er mehr von den Weasleys erwartet, doch hier rieselten die Funken nur zu Boden... bis sie auf eine feste Oberfläche trafen. Dann glommen sie auf und wuchsen, trieben Wurzeln in den Teppich und in die Sofas, aus denen Stämme und schließlich Äste sprossen, bis sie in einem Wald aus roten und grünen Bäumen standen, an deren Zweigen nun die ersten Weihnachtskugeln und glühenden Mistelzweige erschienen.

Scorpius starrte mit großen, leuchtenden Augen nach oben, während er durch das Wohnzimmer lief, das sich so verwandelt hatte, und beim Anblick seines Sohnes dachte Draco abwesend, dass Weasleys vielleicht doch nicht so schlecht waren. Dann, plötzlich, explodierte der weihnachtliche Wald, und kleine Wichtel flitzten mit lautstarkem Kichern durch das Wohnzimmer, rüttelten an allem, das sie finden konnten, und schlugen einen Krach, der auch Tote wecken konnte – und Draco zuckte zusammen, als er die Stimme seiner Frau aus dem oberen Stockwerk hörte. „WAS ist das, bei Merlin?“


	19. Bildnis in Schwarz

**Pairing:** Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, gewünscht von strify09

**19\. Bildnis in Schwarz**

„Wo sind sie denn?“, murmelte Professor Flitwick und schob mit äußerster Anstrengung eine große Kiste mit Weihnachtsdekorationen zur Seite. „Damals in den Vierzigern hatten wir doch diese wundervollen Girlanden... wo sind die denn nur hingekommen?“ Er kletterte auf einen altmodischen Polstersessel, der ächzte und kleine Staubwolken abgab, als er ihn berührte. „Vielleicht hinter diesem Bild?“

Der Rahmen, größer als er, war von schwarzem Tuch verhüllt, das fast magisch knisterte, als er es berührte. „Ah, hier sind sie doch!“, quiekte er vor Freude und hob die Schachtel mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabes an, bevor er sich auf den beschwerlichen Weg zurück zur Tür des Dachbodens machte.

Hinter ihm fiel das schwere Laken, das über dem Portrait gehangen hatte, zu Boden, und Tom Riddle, Schulsprecher und Held der Kammer des Schreckens, klopfte sich den Staub von der Kleidung, bevor er sich auf Wanderschaft begab.

Das Schloss war größer als in seiner Erinnerung, oder vielleicht kam es ihm auch nur so vor, weil er so lange in seinem engen Bilderrahmen, nur mit dem Hauspokal und seinem Schulsprecherabzeichen zur Gesellschaft, eingesperrt gewesen war. Es mussten Jahre gewesen sein, und sein erster Wunsch war, herauszufinden, wie viele. Der Kalender im verlassenen Büro des Schulleiters, zu dem er sich schlich, um die anderen Portraits nicht aufzuwecken, gab ihm Auskunft – er befand sich im Jahr 2000, kurz vor Weihnachten, und das Schloss brummte vor Vorfreude. Die Kinder und auch die Lehrer beteiligten sich daran – Flitwick war ein leuchtendes Beispiel dafür... aber wenn er bedachte, dass dieser dumme Enthusiasmus der Grund war, wieso er nun frei war, dann konnte er sich nicht so recht aufregen.

Diese Überzeugung wurde ein wenig aufgeweicht, als er im Portrait der Fetten Dame landete, die gerade mit ihrer Freundin Violet eine Schale Punsch vernichtete und dazu Weinbrandpralinen aß. Die beiden Frauen waren schon recht angeheitert, und einige Schüler aus Gryffindor standen ratlos vor dem Portraitloch, während der Bilderrahmen, in dem Tom sich befand, sanft hin und her schwankte, sich aber nicht öffnete. Für einen Moment amüsierte er sich über die schockierten Gesichter der Kinder, aber dann passierten zwei Dinge gleichzeitig.

Die Fette Dame entdeckte ihn und schlang nach ein paar schwankenden Schritten auf ihn zu ihren voluminösen Arm um seinen Hals, und ein schlaksiger junger Mann mit zerstrubbelten schwarzen Haaren stürzte von der anderen Seite der Leinwand auf sie zu, offensichtlich gehetzt. „Lässt du sie schon wieder nicht hinein?“, fragte er anklagend, und der Bilderrahmen klappte mit einem Klicken auf, damit die Schüler zu ihren Betten gelangen konnten.

Für einen Moment schien der Junge sich zu entspannen, dann spürte Tom, wie sein Blick auf ihn fiel und er ihn ungläubig und schockiert anstarrte. Er keuchte auf und riss die Fette Dame von Tom los, wofür er sich eigentlich bedanken wollte, bis der junge Mann ihn rüde am Umhang packte und aus dem Bild drängte, weg von den beiden betrunkenen Frauen, und hinein in einen kleinen Bilderrahmen, der in einem verlassenen Besenschrank quer über einem Putzeimer lag.

Tom starrte hinunter auf den schmutzigen Rest von Wasser, auf dem eine dünne Staubschicht schwamm, während der junge Mann ihn mit seinem ganzen Gewicht gegen den Bilderrahmen gedrückt hielt. Das Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals – er war ein Portrait, und er hatte keinen Zauberstab, wie ihm in den langen Jahren, die er in seinem Bilderrahmen verbracht hatte, schmerzhaft bewusst geworden war. In seiner Erleichterung, endlich befreit zu sein, hatte er seine Vorsicht sträflich vernachlässigt – und das war der Preis, den er dafür bezahlte.

Für einen Moment hörte er nichts als das Wasser, das unter ihnen plätscherte, seinen eigenen Stakkatoherzschlag und den angestrengten Atem seines Angreifers in seinem Ohr, dann spürte er, wie die Hände an seinem Arm und seiner Schulter ein wenig locker ließen, wahrscheinlich, weil er keine Anstalten machte, sich zu wehren.

Der kleine Junge in ihm, der in mehr als eine Balgerei im Waisenhaus verwickelt gewesen war, bevor seine magischen Kräfte schließlich zu Tage traten, warf sich mit seinem ganzen Gewicht zurück, und sein Angreifer taumelte und stieß scharf den Atem aus. Tom nutzte die Gelegenheit und wirbelte herum, stieß ihn noch weiter von sich, bevor er sich wieder zurückzog und zum ersten Mal die Gelegenheit hatte, den jungen Mann näher zu betrachten.

Er schien nicht viel älter zu sein als er selbst, aber dafür klein und schmal, mit leuchtend grünen Augen hinter einer Brille, die schief auf seiner Nase saß.

„Was machst du hier?“, stieß er wütend hervor und ballte die Fäuste abwehrbereit vor sich, während Tom innerlich vor Erleichterung darüber seufzte, dass der andere ebenfalls keinen Zauberstab hatte.

„Was ich hier mache?“, entgegnete er spöttisch, bevor er grinste. „Wer bist du, um mich das zu fragen?“

Sein Gegenüber machte einen kleinen, wütenden Schritt auf ihn zu, bevor er sich offensichtlich eines Besseren besann. „Wer ich bin? Du hast meine Eltern umgebracht!“

Tom runzelte die Stirn. Außer dieser kleinen Idiotin Myrte, die dem Basilisken begegnet war, hatte er niemanden umgebracht... auch wenn er vorhatte, seinen Vater und seine Großeltern zu töten, wenn er sie jemals finden würde. Sich bewusst, dass der andere junge Mann ihn noch immer anstarrte, schnaubte er. „Erleuchte mich.“

„Die Potters! Du hast die Potters umgebracht, weil du mich töten wolltest!“

Tom fragte sich, wieso er einen so schmalen Jungen, wahrscheinlich ohne außergewöhnliche magische Fähigkeiten, überhaupt als Bedrohung gesehen hatte, und lachte. „Und was willst du jetzt von mir? Dich für einen Mord rächen, an den ich mich nicht einmal erinnere, weil er begangen wurde, nachdem dieses Bild gemalt wurde?“ Potter stutzte, und Tom korrigierte seine Schätzung seines Intelligenzquotienten um noch ein paar Punkte nach unten. „Offensichtlich ein Gryffindor – vielleicht solltest du es dir angewöhnen, zuerst zu reden und dann auf andere Portraits loszugehen.“

Der kalte Spott in seiner Stimme schien Potter nur noch wütender zu machen, und Tom grinste, als er auf den jungen Mann hinabsah, der ihn mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen und fest geballten Fäusten anstarrte. Kleiner Idiot... warum er sich dazu herabgelassen hatte, auf einen dummen Jungen wie ihn loszugehen, würde er sein zukünftiges Ich fragen müssen, wenn er ihm einmal begegnete. Und für den Moment... nun, Hass war er gewohnt, und wie er mit den Idioten spielte, die meinten, sich ihm in den Weg stellen zu müssen, hatte er auch schon vor langer Zeit gelernt.

„So ist es besser, Potter. Einfach schön die Zähne zusammenbeißen, damit kein Mucks herauskommt, und vielleicht bemerkt dann niemand, was für ein kleiner Dummkopf du bist.“

Trotz all seinen Erfahrungen traf ihn der Faustschlag ins Gesicht überraschend, und er riss seinen Arm einen Sekundenbruchteil zu spät nach oben, um ihn noch abzufangen. Stattdessen konnte er sich nur seinen schmerzenden Kiefer halten und das Blut abwischen, das von seiner aufgeschlagenen Lippe auf sein Kinn tropfte. „Potter!“

Der Junge grinste ihn an, während er seine offensichtlich schmerzenden Finger ausschüttelte – ein Schlag ins Gesicht des Gegners war ein guter Weg, sich die eigenen Knochen zu brechen, aber davon hatte Potter offensichtlich noch nie etwas gehört. „Du siehst besser aus ohne das arrogante Grinsen, Riddle.“

Wo Potter zuvor nur ein kleiner Idiot gewesen war, der es gewagt hatte, sich ihm in den Weg zu stellen, war er nun, wo er ihn geschlagen – _geschlagen!_ – hatte, zu etwas anderem aufgestiegen – einem Feind. Und Tom Riddle wusste, wie er mit seinen Feinden umzugehen hatte, auch wenn er gerade zu wütend war, um sich darum zu kümmern, dass er weder einen Zauberstab noch einen Plan hatte... aber Potter hatte auch keinen, und war zu dumm, sich einen auszudenken.

Der Bilderrahmen schwankte bedrohlich auf dem Putzeimer, als Tom auf Potter losstürmte, das Gesicht zu einer wütenden Fratze verzogen, doch zu seiner Überraschung nahm Potter die Herausforderung nicht an, wie es jeder gute Gryffindor tun sollte, sondern... wich zurück. Tom folgte ihm, aus dem leeren Rahmen hinaus und in das nächste Bildnis hinein, wo Potter sich vor seinem Schlag wegduckte und unter einem Tisch mit einer Obstschale Deckung suchte, bevor er schließlich weiter davonlief.

Tom knirschte mit den Zähne... Gryffindor, pah. Nichts weiter als ein kleiner Feigling war der Junge, nicht willens oder in der Lage, sich ihm entgegenzustellen, weil er, selbst ohne Zauberstab, größer und stärker war als er... aber er würde ihn kriegen. Seine Größe verlieh ihm einen Geschwindigkeitsvorteil, und der Saum von Potters Umhang kam immer näher, während sie durch die Portraits aufgebrachter Damen und Herren hetzten, bis er ihn schließlich zu fassen bekam und Potter zu sich hinzog. „Hiergeblieben.“

Der Schlag in den Magen ließ Potter taumeln, während er sich nach vorne krümmte und würgte, und Tom machte einen Schritt zurück, genoss, wie sein Gegenüber sich unter Schmerzen wand, und bereute nur, keinen Zauberstab für den Cruciatus-Fluch zu haben. „Nicht mehr so eloquent, Kleiner?“

Potter starrte zu ihm hoch, Hass in diesen so grünen Augen, und richtete sich mühsam auf, bevor er auf ihn zuschoss und ihn an den Armen packte, ihm für einen Moment ins Gesicht starrte. Tom starrte zurück, nicht nur, weil er seinen Gegner sehen wollte, wenn er ihm den letzten Schlag verpasste, sondern auch, weil da irgendetwas war... in Potters Augen, in seiner Miene, das lange verdrängte Instinkte in ihm wachrief – Instinkte, die er bis jetzt nur gebraucht hatte, wenn er kurz vor der Niederlange stand. Dann schlug Potters Stirn auf seiner Nase auf und Schmerz schoss durch sein Gesicht, während er zurückgestoßen wurde, aus dem Rahmen des Bildes hinaus, und auf dem Boden eines staubigen Zimmers landete, das er nur zu gut kannte. Er war wieder dort, wo er für so lange Zeit gefangen gewesen war... und das statische Knistern des Zaubers, der ihn an sein Portrait band, ließ ihn aufschreien. „Nein!“

„Doch.“ Potters Stimme war schmerzverzerrt, und doch konnte Tom den Triumph in ihr hören, als er aufblickte und Professor McGonagall entdeckte, den Zauberstab in der einen und ein Bild in der anderen Hand, aus dem Potter ihm entgegenblickte.

Hastig versuchte Tom, den Blutfluss aus seiner Nase zu stillen, presste sich den Ärmel vor das Gesicht, während McGonagall den jungen Mann in dem Portrait tadelnd ansah. „War das wirklich nötig, Mr Potter?“

„Darauf habe ich seit acht Jahren gewartet, Professor.“


	20. Von Mäusen und Männern

**Pairing:** Abraxas Malfoy/Alastor Moody, gewünscht von Se.Ka.Ya.

**20\. Von Mäusen und Männern**

Abraxas Malfoy verschränkte seine Arme vor sich und lehnte sich auf dem harten, unbequemen Holzstuhl zurück, als Alastor Moody, der junge Auror, der die Dreistigkeit gehabt hatte, ihn tatsächlich zu verhaften, eintrat, und die Tür hinter sich zuknallen ließ. _Sehr beeindruckend. Wirklich._

Noch hatte er sich in der Gewalt, noch trat sein Sarkasmus nicht nach außen, als der junge Mann sich vor ihm aufbaute und mit einem Blick auf ihn hinuntersah, der fast vor Verachtung sprühte, der Abraxas aber nur den Hauch eines verächtlichen Lächelns entlockte. „Musste das wirklich sein?“, fragte er mit gespielt milder Stimme, gerade als der Auror ansetzen wollte, ihm eine scharfe Anschuldigung an den Kopf zu werfen. Für einen Moment sah er, wie er Moody damit aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte, seine Strategie des sofortigen Angriffs in Frage stellte, dann fing der jüngere Mann sich und nahm stattdessen auf dem Stuhl ihm gegenüber Platz, mit dem Rücken zur Tür, die aus dem Verhörraum hinausführte in das hektische Gewusel der Aurorenzentrale.

„Bei den Anschuldigungen gegen Sie – ja“, entgegnete Moody mit mehr Ruhe, als Malfoy ihm bei seiner offensichtlichen Jugend und Unerfahrenheit zugetraut hätte. Auch wenn der Einfluss der alten, reinblütigen Familien in den letzten Jahren stetig zurückgegangen war, noch zählte der Name Malfoy etwas – genauso wie das Gewicht, den er mit sich brachte und das Abraxas' Frau gerade einsetzte, um ihn aus dieser unangenehmen Situation zu befreien.

„Und das vor meinem kleinen Jungen und meinem Vater – am Weihnachtsabend!“, fuhr er ungerührt fort, mehr an die unzweifelhaft anwesenden Zuschauer hinter der großen Glasscheibe gewandt als an den jungen Mann, der ihm gegenüber saß. „In seinem Alter hätte der Schock ihn töten können!“ _Und wäre das nicht fürchterlich tragisch, wenn ich endlich die Kontrolle über das Malfoy-Vermögen übernehmen könnte?_

Moody zuckte nicht einmal. „Ich bin sicher, er wäre nach einem langen, vom Studium der Dunklen Künste erfüllten Leben gestorben.“

Ein schmales, dünnlippiges Lächeln des Amüsements zuckte über Abraxas' Lippen. Entweder war dieser Junge ausgesprochen dumm, oder beeindruckend kaltblütig. Er musste wissen, über welchen Einfluss er gebot, musste wissen, dass jeden Moment einer seiner Vorgesetzten durch die Tür platzen und verkünden konnte, dass eine tragische Verwechslung passiert war und Mr Malfoy jetzt mit einer Entschuldigung des Ministers nach Hause gehen konnte... und trotzdem saß er da, als hätte er alle Zeit der Welt, und kümmerte sich nicht darum, dass er gerade ein ehemaliges Mitglied des Zaubergamot beschuldigt hatte, in illegale Aktivitäten verwickelt zu sein. „Das ist ein schwerwiegender Vorwurf, Mr... Moore, ja? Haben Sie dafür auch Beweise?“

Auch die persönliche Beleidigung perlte an Moody ab wie Wasser. „Ich habe Beweise genug, um Sie hinter Gittern verschwinden zu lassen... Aemilius.“

Abraxas' Augenbrauen schossen nach oben, als der junge Auror neben seinem Bluff auch wie beiläufig seine Beleidigung zurückgab. Denn es musste ein Bluff sein, seine Verwicklung in den Verkauf dieses kleinen, unscheinbaren Amuletts, das dem Träger Macht über andere verlieh, und das ganz ohne den Imperius-Fluch, konnte nicht bekannt sein... genauso wie der beeindruckende Profit, den er dabei eingestrichen hatte. Trotzdem... der Junge hatte Courage, und wenn es eines gab, das Abraxas in den letzten Jahren mit Verachtung erfüllt hatte, dann war es die servile Ehrerbietung, die ihm nun, da er langsam die Zügel von seinem Vater übernahm, von den Lakaien des Ministeriums und der anderen Zaubererfamilien entgegengebracht wurde.

„Für mich sieht das hier nicht wie eine Zelle aus, sondern eher so, als ob andere Ihre Überzeugung nicht teilen, Mr Moody.“ Abraxas warf einen zweiten, weitaus genaueren Blick auf den jungen Auror, sah nicht nur die Augen, in deren Tiefen eine Abscheu für ihn und die Dunklen Künste, mit denen er sich befasste, funkelte, sondern auch das braune Haar, die gerade Nase, die kantigen, entschlossenen Gesichtszüge, die sich weiter verhärteten, während er sprach.

Moody richtete sich auf seinem Stuhl auf und beugte sich nach vorne, die Hände vor ihm auf dem Tisch verschränkt, und Abraxas konnte spüren, wie seine studierte, undurchdringbare Nonchalance an den Nerven des jungen Auroren zu zerren begann. „Sind Sie mit Mr Thaddeus Dinglewater bekannt?“

Nur Jahre der Erfahrung, zuerst mit seinem Vater, dann in Hogwarts, später mit den Auroren, erlaubten es ihm, seinen inneren Fluch zu verbergen, als Moody ihn auf den Mann ansprach, der das Geschäft für ihn vermittelt hatte. Wenn der Junge nicht nach Strohhalmen griff, dann wusste er doch mehr, als Abraxas vermutet hatte – aber das trug nur dazu bei, den Reiz dieses kleinen Spiels zu erhöhen. Er verbarg ein Lächeln und wedelte stattdessen herrisch mit einer Hand, so als ob er nicht ganz verstehen würde, was diese absurde Frage eigentlich sollte. „Was ist mit ihm?“

Moody erlaubte sich ein Grinsen, das nicht ganz so kalt war wie Abraxas', sondern einen Hauch von hungrigem Raubtier beinhaltete. „Er sitzt in einer dieser Zellen, auf die Sie eben so abschätzig angespielt haben.“

Ein interessanter junger Mann, in der Tat – einer mit Potenzial. Nicht so wie seine Kollegen, von denen viele schon in Angstschweiß ausbrachen bei dem bloßen Gedanken, dem großen Abraxas Malfoy die Stirn zu bieten. „Das ist bedauerlich.“

Moody führte in einer gespielten Geste der Nachdenklichkeit seinen Finger an seine Lippen, doch diese kalten, hungrigen Augen blieben auf Abraxas gerichtet, beiden wohl bewusst, dass Moodys Geste weniger ein Täuschungsversuch war und mehr ein Versuch, die Machtverhältnisse in dem Raum klarzustellen. „Was wird er sagen, meinen Sie, wenn ich mich hier mit ihm treffe?“

„Wenn ich bedenke, welch zweifelhafte Moralvorstellungen Mr Dingelwater bewiesen hat, indem er die Gastfreundschaft Ihres Hauses in Anspruch nehmen muss, denke ich, dass er alle seine Mitwisser benennen wird wie die kleine Ratte, die er ist.“ _Geben wir dem Jungen etwas, mit dem er arbeiten kann – auch wenn er es tragischerweise nicht schaffen wird, meinen wohlplatzierten Obliviate zu durchbrechen._

Das kalte Leuchten in Moodys dunklen Augen und die Art, wie er die Lippen hob, eine Geste, die mit einem Lächeln nichts mehr zu tun hatte, belohnte Abraxas, und er beschloss, den Weg dieses jungen Mannes weiter zu verfolgen, und das nicht nur, weil er versprach, gefährlicher zu werden als alle seine Vorgesetzten, mit denen Abraxas bereits bekannt war und die er in seine Tasche gesteckt hatte. „Und was denken Sie – wird ein gewisser Mr Abraxas Malfoy auf der Liste dieser Mitwisser und Geschäftspartner auftauchen?“

„Selbstverständlich nicht.“ Er sagte es mit all der Arroganz, über die ein Malfoy gebieten konnte, und mit dem gekränkten Stolz eines Mannes, der zu Unrecht beschuldigt wird, und Moody erlaubte sich ein kaltes, bellendes Lachen ohne jegliches Amüsement. Es blieb seine einzige Antwort, während er sich über den Tisch nach vorne beugte und Abraxas ansah, nach einem Zeichen der Unsicherheit suchte, während die Sekunden mit jedem Ticken der Uhr verrannen, laut in dem ansonsten stillen Raum, der das hektische Gewusel der Aurorenzentrale vollkommen aussperrte. Abraxas erlaubte sich keines und zahlte Moody seine intensive Musterung mit Zinsen zurück, und doch gelang es ihm nicht, seinen Blick so frostig und undurchdringlich erscheinen zu lassen, wie es ihm lieb gewesen wäre. Genauso, wie der Auror nicht verhehlen konnte, dass er das Jagdfieber spürte, das Spiel mit ihm genoss, auch wenn seine Chancen auf Erfolg gering waren, fühlte Abraxas, wie sein eigenes, kaltes Verlangen in ihm aufstieg.

Schon lange wollte er nicht mehr, dass Antigone ihren Einfluss spielen ließ, um seine Freilassung zu erwirken – er wollte hier bleiben und diesen jungen Mann, der zweifelsohne dachte, am längeren Hebel zu sitzen, noch ein wenig länger in seiner Falle zappeln lassen...

Die Tür schlug mit einem Krachen auf und ein unvertrautes Gefühl von Bedauern stieg in ihm auf – zu oft hatte er bekommen, was er wollte, und das, ohne dafür kämpfen zu müssen, aber vielleicht war es besser so, wenn er jetzt ging. So sehr er dieses Spiel genoss, er würde weder seine Freiheit, noch seinen Namen oder sein Vermögen riskieren, um weiter hier zu bleiben.

„Mr Malfoy, ich bitte Sie vielmals um Verzeihung... es muss eine bedauerliche Verwechslung passiert sein.“ Der persönliche Assistent des Zaubereiministers stand in der Tür und wrang verlegen seine Hände, peinlich berührt von der Situation, in die sein junger, heißblütiger Kollege den großen Abraxas Malfoy gebracht hatte. „Mr Moody hier hat zweifelsohne seine Kompetenzen überschritten, als er eigenmächtig in Ihr Haus eindrang, um Sie zu verhaften, aber dieses Problem ist jetzt gelöst. Wenn Sie mit mir kommen würden, der Minister wartet auf Sie, um sich persönlich bei Ihnen zu entschuldigen...“

Moody erhob sich mit ihm, als er aufstand, um in das Büro des Zaubereiministers geleitet zu werden, doch als Abraxas bereits beinahe die Tür erreicht hatte, packte der junge Auror ihn am Arm. Der Assistent des Ministers hatte schon den Mund geöffnet, um ihn anzuherrschen, doch Abraxas brachte ihn mit einer kleinen, herrischen Handbewegung zum Schweigen.

„Du weißt, dass deine Freunde dich nicht immer aus dem Gefängnis holen können“, knurrte Moody fast, und Abraxas lächelte kalt.

„Ich weiß.“

„Und wenn du dich einmal nicht herauswinden kannst, Schlange, dann werde ich da sein.“

Ein letzter Blick auf den jungen Mann und sein kantiges, entschlossenes Gesicht, dann nickte Abraxas langsam. „Ich freue mich darauf.“


	21. Mesalliance

**Pairing:** Draco Malfoy/Hermine Granger, gewünscht von Pigwidgeon

**21\. Mesalliance**

Sie trafen sich schon eine ganze Weile, auch wenn Hermine immer dann, wenn sie zurückblickte, feststellte, dass ihre Affäre ihr kürzer vorkam, als sie tatsächlich war, vielleicht um ihr schlechtes Gewissen gegenüber Ron und den Kindern zu beruhigen. Aber die Kinder waren erwachsen... und sie und Ron waren niemals das Traumpaar gewesen, das sie sich gewünscht hatten, nicht wie Ginny und Harry... sie seufzte auf und wickelte die Decke enger um sich, bevor sie näher an das prasselnde Feuer im Kamin rückte. Draußen vor dem Fenster tobte der Schneesturm, verwischte alle Spuren ihrer Gegenwart, und selbst das Licht, das durch die Ritzen der geschlossenen Läden nach draußen drang, war nach wenigen Metern nicht mehr zu sehen.

Wenn sich die Muggel, deren Hütte im nördlichen Norwegen sie gemietet und im Voraus bezahlt hatte, wunderten, wie sie hierher gelangt war, hatten sie kein Wort davon gesagt – und Hermine hatte sich nicht bemüßigt gefühlt, sich zu erklären. Wahrscheinlich hätte nicht einmal ein Zauberer sie hier, in dieser abgeschiedenen Gegend, erkannt, aber sie fühlte sich wohler, wenn sie die Heimlichkeit, die ihr zur Gewohnheit geworden war in diesen letzten Jahren, nicht ablegte – nicht einmal vor Menschen, die weder wussten, wer sie war, noch sie jemals wiedersehen würden, und deren Gedächtnis sie im Notfall verändern konnte.

Sie hatte keinen Weihnachtsbaum mitgebracht, noch vermisste sie einen – sie würde genug Weihnachtsdekoration sehen am nächsten Tag, wenn sie alle im Fuchsbau zum Essen eingeladen waren und sie und Ron wieder das perfekte Paar spielten, ihre Kinder herzten und diskutierten, welcher der Weasleys Molly und Arthur das erste Mal zu Urgroßeltern machen würden. Sie seufzte erneut und schlang ihre Arme um sich selbst, um das aufsteigende Gefühl der Schuld zu unterdrücken, weil sie sich wie eine Verräterin fühlte, eine Verräterin an der Familie, die sie aufgenommen hatte, als sie herausfand, dass es keine Möglichkeit gab, den Gedächtniszauber auf ihren Eltern rückgängig zu machen.

Sie liebte ihre erweiterte Familie, sie liebte ihre Kinder, sie liebte sogar Ron, aber das Feuer zwischen ihnen war lange erloschen, wenn es jemals existiert hatte, und seit sie Zaubereiministerin geworden war – nun, mit Macht kam nicht nur Verantwortung, sondern auch Einsamkeit, vor allem, seit Ron sich aus der Arbeit in der Aurorenzentrale zurückgezogen hatte und sich an Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze beteiligte. Wenn sie versuchte, mit ihm zu sprechen, ihm begreiflich zu machen, wie Politik funktionierte, dann hörte er ihr zwar zu, aber sie wusste, dass genau das, was sie so faszinierte, der Grund war, wieso er sich schließlich aus dem Ministerium in die Privatwirtschaft verabschiedet hatte.

Der Knall der Apparation, kaum zu hören über dem Rauschen des Windes, ließ sie zusammenzucken und herumwirbeln, und für einen Moment stieg die wohlbekannte Furcht vor Entdeckung in ihr auf, bevor die Tür sich öffnete und Draco eintrat, das silbrig blonde, zurückweichende Haar unter einem schwarzen Reiseumhang verborgen. Sie lächelte kurz, dann wandte sie sich wieder dem Feuer zu und griff nach der Flasche Rotwein, die auf dem Beistelltisch wartete, und goss ihnen zwei Gläser ein.

Draco war... anders. Nicht nur, dass er Politik und Intrigen bereits mit der Muttermilch eingesogen hatte, er hatte auch in den Jahren seit ihrer Schulzeit aufgeschnappt, wie Diplomatie funktionierte, und konnte ihr Gryffindor-Temperament in seine Schranken weisen, wenn sie drohte, über die Stränge zu schlagen. Das, und die Tatsache, dass er und seine Fraktion der Reinblüter noch immer über großen Einfluss in der Zaubererwelt geboten, machten ihn zu Hermines wichtigstem politischem Verbündeten, neben dem Chef des Aurorenbüros, der zufälligerweise auch ihr bester Freund war.

Bevor sie begriffen hatte, wie Lobbying funktionierte, hatte Hermine sich immer gewundert, wie es vergleichsweise wenig Hexen und Zauberern so effektiv gelang, die öffentliche Meinung zu kontrollieren – jetzt war sie froh, diese Einflussmöglichkeit an ihrer Seite zu wissen im Kampf gegen die radikalen Hardliner beider Lager, die entweder die Rechte der Muggelgeborenen oder die der Reinblüter beschneiden wollten. Dass ihr Bündnis mit Draco, genauso wie ihre Affäre, selbst im besten Fall nur vorübergehend sein würde, war ihr klar – aber schon vor vielen Jahren, in der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung, hatte sie gelernt, mit dem zu arbeiten, was sie hatte, um das zu bekommen, was sie wollte.

Sie lächelte, als Draco schließlich nur in Hemd und Hose auf sie zu trat, den Reiseumhang abgeworfen, und reichte ihm sein Glas. Und sie wusste, was sie wollte... hatte es schon immer gewusst, oder sie hätte es nie auf den wichtigsten Stuhl der britischen Zaubererwelt geschafft, es wäre ihr nie gelungen, ihren ehemals stärksten politischen Gegner auf ihre Seite zu ziehen.

Sie starrte in die Flammen und nippte von ihrem Wein, mehr weil sie wusste, dass sie sollte, als weil sie in den letzten Jahren einen wirklichen Geschmack für das Getränk entwickelt hatte, bevor sie schließlich fragte: „Was hat dich so lange aufgehalten?“

„Meine Frau, natürlich – letzte Fragen wegen dem Weihnachtsball morgen Abend, die sie auch gut hätte alleine klären können.“ Er seufzte, dann sah er sie über den Beistelltisch hinweg an. „Du wirst doch kommen, oder?“

Hermine nickte langsam. Ein Teil von ihr bezweifelte, dass das eine gute Idee wäre, aber der Ball der Malfoys war auch eines der wichtigsten politischen Events der Zaubererwelt, und sie war bereits vor einem Jahr gemeinsam mit Ron dort gewesen, ohne dass sich Probleme ergeben hatten. Ron wusste, dass er den perfekten Ehemann zu spielen hatte, damit er ihre politische Karriere nicht gefährdete, wusste, dass sie immer noch das Geringste von vielen Übeln war, die sich für den Posten des Zaubereiministers beworben hatten... wusste, dass ihre Affäre ihm die Rechtfertigung gab, seine eigene weiter zu verfolgen, ohne dass er riskierte, von ihr enttarnt zu werden.

Hermine zuckte innerlich mit den Schultern. Was zwischen ihr und Ron einmal gewesen war, war verschwunden, ihre Ehe lange tot, und dass sie nun beide mit jemand anderem schliefen... nun, es war nur der letzte Nagel im Sarg ihrer Beziehung, machte es sozusagen offiziell, dass sie nur noch zusammen waren, um den Skandal und Molly Weasleys Zorn zu vermeiden. Was auch immer Hermine in ihrem Privatleben tat, sie wusste – _wusste_ – mit absoluter Sicherheit, dass sie im Moment das Beste war, das der Zaubererwelt passieren konnte... aber Hexen und Zauberer waren sehr konservativ. Eine Trennung von Ron würde sie wahrscheinlich ihr Amt kosten, und falls ihre Affäre mit Draco an die Öffentlichkeit geriet... nun, ihre politischen Gegner würden die Gelegenheit nutzen und über sie beide herfallen wie Wölfe über ein Lamm. Nur, dass sie in diesem Fall alles andere als unschuldig war.

Sie seufzte langsam und ließ sich in ihrem Stuhl nach hinten fallen. Schon so lange hatte sie ihre Seele verkauft in der Hoffnung, dadurch die Reformen in Gang bringen zu können, die die Zaubererwelt so dringend brauchte – und doch war ihre Affäre das, was ihr, in den langen, einsamen Nächten, wenn sie wach lag und die Decke anstarrte, am Meisten zu schaffen machte. Schmutzige Kampagnen, Kompromisse, die keine mehr waren, geopferte Überzeugungen... mit all dem hatte sie gerechnet, aber nicht damit, dass sie sich ihr persönliches Glück um den Preis ihres Gewissens erkaufen musste, weil sie wusste, dass sie jetzt nicht aufhören konnte... weil zu viel auf dem Spiel stand. Und in einem halben Jahr, oder einem Jahr, oder länger, würde es genauso sein – abgesehen davon, dass Draco kein Mann war, mit dem sie sich eine längere Beziehung vorstellen konnte. Aber er vertrieb die Einsamkeit, und wenn sie eine Nacht oder zwei in der Woche nicht in ihrem Schlafzimmer – getrennt von Rons – sondern in Dracos Wohnung in London verbrachte, wen kümmerte es?

Draco lächelte langsam, bevor er das Glas abstellte und wie zufällig auf sie zu trat, mit seinen großen Händen die Decke abstreifte und vorsichtig begann, ihre Schultern zu massieren. Sie lehnte sich mit einem Seufzen, das diesmal von anderen Gefühlen herrührte als der Last ihres Amtes und ihres Lebens, zurück, und genoss seine Finger, die ihre verspannten Muskeln kneteten, nach den Knoten suchten und sie wegschmelzen ließen. „Du weißt doch, dass du nicht die Stirn runzeln sollst – das macht Falten.“

Während ihrer Schulzeit hätten seine Worte sie getroffen, doch sie hatte ihn während der letzten Jahre kennen gelernt, besser, als sie jemals erwartet hätte, und wusste, dass das seine Art war, ihr zu sagen, dass sie sich keine Sorgen machen sollte. Sie grinste. „Ich bin eine Gryffindor – manche Dinge muss man uns sehr oft sagen, bis wir sie verstehen.“

„Wie die Tatsache, dass du nicht hier bist, um die Welt zu retten, und das auch gar nicht kannst?“ Er beugte sich nach vorne und schob ihr kaum berührtes Weinglas zwischen ihre Finger, und sie nahm einen großen Schluck in der Hoffnung, ihre Schuldgefühle zu betäuben, auch wenn Draco hinter ihr das Gesicht verzog. „Und dass dieser Wein teuer war, und wirkliche Genießer viel Geld dafür bezahlen würden, ihn trinken zu können?“

Seine gespielt empörten Worte brachten sie schließlich zum Lachen, auch wenn es nur ein kurzer Laut war. Sie hatte schon immer gewusst, dass Draco ein Snob war, alles an ihm von den akkurat frisierten Haaren, über die akribisch manikürten Fingernägel bis hin zu den maßangefertigten Roben und Schuhen schrie das heraus, aber sein Geschmack, was Wein anging, übertraf das alles noch. Aus Trotz nahm sie einen weiteren, tiefen Schluck, leerte ihr Glas in einem Zug, und stellte es auf dem Tisch ab, bevor sie sich in ihrem Stuhl umdrehte. „Ich bin nicht für den Wein hier, und das weißt du.“

Das selbstgefällige Grinsen auf seinen Lippen verriet ihr, dass er das sehr wohl tat, und seine Finger vergruben sich in ihren Haaren, zogen ihr Gesicht näher an ihn heran. „Ich auch nicht.“


	22. Das Lied der Wichtel

**Pairing:** Harry Potter/Luna Lovegood, gewünscht von Goldsnake und Lilly-Potter

**22\. Das Lied der Wichtel**

Die Massen von Schülern und Gästen hatten sich bereits etwas gelichtet, als Harry zu Slughorns Party zurückkehrte, und sich auf die Zehenspitzen reckte auf der Suche nach einem wohlbekannten, braunen Haarschopf. Hermine konnte er allerdings nirgends entdecken – dafür stand nach wenigen Sekunden Cormac McLaggen vor ihm, der offensichtlich auch auf der Suche nach seiner Begleitung für den Abend war. „Wo ist sie?“

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Wer?“

„Hermine natürlich! Sie hat mich gefragt, ob ich ihr noch ein Glas Met bringen kann, und als ich wieder zurückgekommen bin, war sie weg! Das kann doch nicht sein!“

Harry dachte bei sich, dass das sehr gut möglich war, und hoffte, dass Hermine schon im Gemeinschaftsraum war, damit er sie nicht noch einmal vor dem Jungen retten musste, aber was er antworten sollte... er hatte keine Ahnung. Hermine war in letzter Zeit so angespannt und gereizt, dass er es nicht wagte, McLaggen zu erklären, dass sie eigentlich kein Interesse an ihm hatte, aus Angst, sie würde ihm dann die Freundschaft aufkündigen... warum auch immer. Mädchen waren manchmal sehr merkwürdig.

„Harry!“ Luna schwebte auf ihn zu, eine Flasche mit Butterbier in der Hand und die blassen Wangen verdächtig gerötet, bevor sie ihren Arm um seinen schlang. „Da bist du ja! Ich hatte mir schon Sorgen gemacht, dass du mit Sanguini verschwunden wärst!“

McLaggen warf ihr einen wütenden Blick zu. „Schön, dass wenigstens eine von uns ihre Begleitung für den Abend wiedergefunden hat.“

Luna sah mit großen Augen zu ihm hoch, und Harry konnte fast sehen, wie der Sickel bei ihr fiel und sie begriff, wieso McLaggen so schlecht gelaunt war. „Ach, Hermine ist sicherlich nur kurz verschwunden, um die rotgeflügelten Windwisperwichtel zu beobachten. Sie brüten auf der Mädchentoilette einen Stock höher, weißt du, und ihre Gesänge bei Nacht sind wirklich wunderschön.“

McLaggen starrte sie entgeistert an, suchte offenbar nach irgendeinem Anzeichen in ihrem Gesicht, dass sie ihn gerade veralberte, aber der totale Ernst in ihren hellen Augen hielt ihn davon ab, weitere Fragen zu stellen, und er wandte sich stattdessen Harry zu und hob fragend die Augenbrauen. Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern, so wie wenn er sagen wollte, _Siehst du, jetzt weißt du, wo sie hin ist_. - er würde lieber eigenhändig einen Liebesbrief an Romilda Vane schreiben, mit Umbridges verdammter Feder, wenn es sein musste, als McLaggen eine Antwort zu geben.

„Ahm... okay. Ich... ich glaube, ich geh dann mal wieder zum Buffet.“

Harry und Luna sahen dem Jungen gemeinsam hinterher, wie er durch die Menge verschwand, und sobald er außer Hörweite war, stieß Harry einen tiefen Seufzer aus. „Danke. Das mit Hermine und McLaggen ist... kompliziert, und ich weiß nie, was ich sagen soll, damit sie mir nicht böse ist.“

Luna schüttelte den Kopf. „Du meinst, das mit Hermine und Ron ist kompliziert, oder? McLaggen hat damit doch eigentlich nur ganz wenig zu tun.“

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, während er wieder einmal bewunderte, wie Luna es schaffte, aus den spärlichen Informationen, die sie von Ginny bekam, ein stimmiges Bild zu zeichnen. „Eigentlich schon. Es ist einfach alles ziemlich kompliziert...“

Luna nahm den letzten Schluck aus ihrem Butterbier. „Es ist doch alles kompliziert, oder?“

Harry nickte, und für einen Moment standen sie in vereintem Schweigen zwischen den anderen Schülern, bevor Luna nach seiner Hand griff. „Willst du tanzen?“

Ein wenig verdattert nickte Harry, ließ sich aber von ihr zwischen die anderen Gäste ziehen, die sich zu den Klängen eines verzauberten Radios wiegten, und Harry griff nach ihrer zweiten Hand. Er hatte den Weihnachtsball in seinem vierten Schuljahr überlebt, er würde auch das hier überstehen, und im Idealfall sogar, ohne Luna die Füße komplett zu zertreten... oder sich zum Idioten zu machen. Er konnte die Blicke vieler anderer Mädchen in seinem Rücken spüren, denn auch wenn Romilda Vane es nicht geschafft hatte, eine Einladung zu ergattern, waren noch immer genug ihrer Gesinnungsgenossinnen eifersüchtig auf Luna, um ihn zu beobachten. Mehr um sich von ihrem Publikum abzulenken, als aus wirklichem Interesse, fragte er: „Was ist eigentlich ein rotgeflügelter Windwisperwichtel?“

Luna verdrehte die Augen. „Sei nicht albern, Harry. Es gibt doch keine rotgeflügelten Windwisperwichtel!“

Wenn Harry bedachte, dass Luna gerne von schrumpfhörnigen Schnarchkacklern erzählte, und mit ihrem Vater eine Expedition unternommen hatte, um eines dieser Wesen aus Schweden mitzubringen, dann waren rotgeflügelte Windwisperwichtel in den Mädchentoiletten nicht vollkommen abwegig. Trotzdem schaffte Luna es mit ihrem durchdringenden Blick, dass er sich ein wenig vorkam wie in Professor McGonagalls Unterricht, wenn er eine Frage nicht beantworten konnte, und er räusperte sich verlegen. „Okay.“

Luna schüttelte den Kopf. „Meinst du wirklich, mir ist nicht aufgefallen, dass alle – sogar du und Ginny und Neville – finden, dass ich ein bisschen verrückt bin? Ich bin nicht dumm, Harry, und auch nicht blind.“ Sie schluckte. „Auch wenn es manchmal wehtut, in Situationen wie gerade eben ist es ganz praktisch, wenn alle denken, ich hätte einen an der Waffel. Wir sind McLaggen losgeworden, und er nimmt sowieso nicht ernst, was ich gesagt habe, also kann Hermine selbst mit ihm klären, was heute Abend passiert ist.“ Sie warf einen kurzen Blick über ihre Schultern, um sich zu vergewissern, dass niemand in Hörweite war. „Und ich musste ihm nicht sagen, dass sie sich nur mit ihm verabredet hat, um Ron eifersüchtig zu machen – das hätte ihm nämlich wahrscheinlich wehgetan.“

Harry nickte langsam – auch wenn er kein besonderes großes Mitleid mit McLaggen hatte, er war froh, sich diese Szene erspart zu haben. „Zum Glück.“

Luna antwortete nicht, und sie tanzten schweigend, während Harry über ihre Schulter hinweg beobachtete, wie ein bereits ziemlich angetrunkener Professor Slughorn mit einer drallen Hexe in einem viel zu engen, pinken Umhang mit Rüschen flirtete, der Harry an Pansy Parkinsons Balloutfit vor zwei Jahren erinnerte, das ihm wegen seiner besonderen Hässlichkeit in Erinnerung geblieben war. Luna hingegen starrte verträumt nach vorne, der Blick leer, so als ob sie gerade an etwas ganz anderes denken würde, bis sie schließlich bemerkte, dass er sich stark für etwas hinter ihrem Rücken interessierte und sich ebenfalls umwandte. „Schau, da ist Professor Trelawney.“

Harrys Blick wanderte ungefähr zwei Meter nach rechts und er entdeckte seine ehemalige Lehrerin für Wahrsagen, die ihren unsteten Blick über die inzwischen doch sehr ausgedünnte Menge wandern ließ. „Ähm... Luna? Willst du noch lange hierbleiben?“

Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Wieso?“

„Ich will nicht unbedingt wieder mit Professor Trelawney reden... es wird irgendwann langweilig, alle zehn Minuten deinen eigenen Tod vorhergesagt zu bekommen, weißt du?“

„Versteh ich...“ Luna nickte und zog ihn von der Tanzfläche, hinter eine Gruppe schnatternder Mädchen, die allesamt schon mehr Met getrunken hatten, als gut für sie war, aber einen brauchbaren Sichtschutz abgaben, dann holte sie eine Uhr aus ihrem Umhang. Bunte Feen drehten sich im Rund und wurden von zwölf Zeigern verfolgt, die sie gelegentlich zur Seite schoben, damit sie ihren Kunstflugfiguren nicht im Weg waren, doch Luna störte sich daran nicht. „Ich glaube, es ist auch Zeit, zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen – ist schon spät.“

Harry hatte keine Ahnung, wie spät, doch obwohl Luna keine Anstalten machte, eine Uhrzeit zu sagen, glaubte er, dass die Party nicht mehr lange dauern würde... Slughorn schien kurz davor zu stehen, umzufallen, und dann wäre wahrscheinlich die ganze Stimmung dahin. „Ja.“

Allerdings machte Luna keine Anstalten, sich auf den Weg zu machen, und der peinliche Moment zog sich in die Länge, bevor sie schließlich mit den Schultern zuckte. „Weißt du, Trelawney ist eigentlich ganz nett. Vielleicht ein bisschen merkwürdig, aber nett. Und sie hat den Mädchen, die mich Loony genannt haben, eine Strafarbeit gegeben.“

Harry seufzte innerlich – eigentlich hatte sie ja Recht... Trelawney war eigentlich nur anstrengend, und man durfte das, was sie sagte, nicht besonders ernst nehmen... aber war Luna nicht im Grunde so ähnlich?

Der ernste, fast tadelnde Blick in ihren grauen Augen zeigte ihm, dass sie wusste, was er dachte, und sich dieser Ähnlichkeit durchaus bewusst war, bis er schließlich langsam nickte. „Hast ja Recht.“

Sie lächelte. „Ich weiß. Hab ich eigentlich immer, auch wenn ihr mir das manchmal nicht glauben wollt.“

Harry konnte nicht anders, er musste lachen, und Luna lachte mit ihm, bevor er sich zum Gehen wandte... doch ihre Stimme hielt ihn zurück.

„Eine Sache noch, bevor wir ins Bett können.“ Sie deutete nach oben, und Harry entdeckte den Mistelzweig, der an einer prächtigen roten Schleife im Türrahmen über ihnen hing, und er seufzte.

„Wirklich?“

Luna warf ihm einen tadelnden Blick zu. „Ja.“ Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und sah nach oben. „Man kann sich nie sicher sein, weil sie sich so ähnlich sind, aber ich glaube, das ist eine magische Mistel, und wenn man sich unter denen nicht küsst, hat man sieben Jahre lang Pech in der Liebe.“

Harry wusste nicht, ob sie ihn gerade veralberte oder ihre Worte ernst meinte – sie hatte McLaggen immerhin im selben Tonfall erklärt, dass Hermine auf der Suche nach nichtexistenten Tierwesen die Mädchentoiletten im fünften Stock durchstöberte – aber er wollte nicht, dass wieder diese enttäuschte Ausdruck in ihre Augen trat. „Ähm... okay? Du weißt aber, dass wir nur als Freunde hier sind und...“

Luna verdrehte die Augen. „Natürlich weiß ich das – aber du willst doch, dass das mit Ginny klappt, oder? Also solltest du besser nicht den Fluch der magischen Mistel riskieren.“

Harry schoss die Röte in die Wangen. „Woher weißt du das?“

„Also bitte, Harry, du könntest dir ein Schild umhängen und es wäre nicht weniger offensichtlich als jetzt.“ Noch während er seine Gedanken sortierte, reckte sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen und drückte ihm mit einem Grinsen einen Kuss auf die glühende Wange. „Siehst du, war doch gar nicht so schlimm, oder?“

Harry nickte stumm, noch immer zu verdutzt, um zu antworten.

„Jetzt du.“

Er beugte sich nach vorne und hielt einen Moment inne, sich bewusst, dass die giggelnden Mädchen hinter ihnen sie anstarrten, und küsste Luna schließlich unbeholfen auf die Wange. „Nacht, Luna.“

„Nacht, Harry.“ Sie lächelte und verschwand im dunklen Korridor, während er noch versuchte, zu verarbeiten, was gerade passiert war, und als er schließlich vor Slughorns tratschenden Partygästen floh, war sie bereits fort.


	23. Mit leichtem Schritt

**Pairing:** Hermine Granger/Millicent Bulstrode, gewünscht von Vivianne

**23\. Mit leichtem Schritt**

Hermine Granger wollte eigentlich nichts anderes, als nach Hause zu apparieren, sich in ihr Bett fallen zu lassen und zu schlafen – im Idealfall tief und lange – und sich nicht auf einer Party, die langweilig angefangen hatte und dann stetig im Niveau abgesunken war, die Beine in den Bauch zu stehen. Leider hatte sie in der Hinsicht keine Wahl – als eines der dienstjüngsten Mitglieder der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung hatte sie natürlich bei der Einteilung der Dienste für die Weihnachtsfeier den Schwarzen Peter gezogen und war dafür zuständig, nach dem Ende der Party aufzuräumen und das Büro wieder in einen halbwegs geordneten Zustand zu bringen, damit am Montag alles seinen geregelten Gang gehen konnte. Als Hermine den Plan gesehen hatte, hatte sie das nicht besonders gestört, immerhin war ihre Abteilung nicht gerade dafür bekannt, aus besonders wilden Partygängern zu bestehen, im Gegenteil – ihre Kollegen gehörten mit zu den langweiligsten Menschen, die Hermine je getroffen hatte. Oder zumindest hatte sie das gedacht.

Hermine seufzte tief und genehmigte sich einen Schluck aus ihrer Tasse mit Tee, das einzige alkoholfreie Getränk, das an diesem Abend ausgeschenkt wurde, und warf einen Blick auf die Tanzfläche, wo nun, um fünf Uhr morgens, noch immer Mr Weatherly, sicher über hundert und normalerweise vollkommen humorlos, mit Mrs Featherwhite tanzte, dass Hermine im Kopf schon die Erste-Hilfe-Zauber durchging. Einige ihrer Kollegen, ebenfalls bereits sehr angetrunken, standen um sie herum und feuerten sie an, die Gläser noch in der Hand, und Hermine verzog das Gesicht. Nach allem, was sie bis jetzt aufgeschnappt hatte, war das hier ein jährliches Ritual der Abteilung, bei dem alle ihre überschüssigen Energien abbauen konnten, um den Rest des Jahres so trocken und bürokratisch wie der zweite Unterausschuss des Vorstands der Union der unionierten Kobold-Verwaltungsfachangestellten zu sein, mit dem Hermine im letzten Monat wegen einer Angleichung der Rechtsnormen verhandelt hatte.

„Am liebsten würde ich mich auch betrinken, aber Haushaltszauber und Alkohol vertragen sich nicht so wirklich.“

Hermine wandte den Kopf, als sie die resignierte Stimme neben sich hörte, und erblickte Millicent Bulstrode, ihre Kollegin, die gemeinsam mit ihr im Sommer ihren Dienst angetreten hatte und nun unter demselben Los litt wie Hermine auch – bis zum Schluss hierbleiben zu müssen und danach aufzuräumen. So wenig Hermine die ehemalige Slytherin auch mochte, so anstrengend die Zusammenarbeit mit ihr normalerweise auch war – keine von ihnen hatte den Tag in Lockharts Duellierclub vergessen, als Millicent Hermine in den Schwitzkasten genommen hatte – heute waren sie sich einig in ihrem Leiden.

„Was meinst du, was mich abhält?“, fragte Hermine düster, und Millicent lachte, bevor sie an ihrem Butterbier nippte, um es weiter zu strecken.

„Nicht die anregenden Gespräche oder das Niveau der Gesellschaft, da bin ich mir sicher.“

Hermine nickte langsam. „Meinst du, wir können sie langsam rauswerfen?“

Millicent schüttelte den Kopf und deutete in die Menge. „Der Chef ist noch hier, und ich will ihm ehrlich gesagt nicht erklären müssen, dass er jetzt wirklich genug Feuerwhiskey hatte und aufhören soll, alle fünfzehn Minuten zum Kotzen in die Kaffeeküche zu verschwinden.“

Hermine verzog das Gesicht. „Ugh, wirklich?“

„Wirklich.“ Auch wenn Hermine normalerweise alles, was ihre Kollegin sagte, mit großem Misstrauen betrachtete, nun war ihr Tonfall so angeekelte, dass sie ihr jedes Wort glaubte, und im Kopf übte sie schon mal die Reinigungszauber, die sie von Mrs Weasley aufgeschnappt hatte und die sie mit zugehaltener Nase ausführen konnte.

„Ich wäre ja schon zufrieden, wenn sie wenigstens Celestina Warbeck ausschalten würden – diese Frau hat eine Stimme wie ein Reibeisen, und in diesem Fall ist das eine Beleidigung für jedes Reibeisen in der magischen Welt... die haben sicher besseren Geschmack als sie. Wenn ich noch einmal _Ein Kessel voller heißer, starker Liebe_ hören muss, dann kotze _ich_.“

Hermine, die von langen Sommerferien in Mrs Weasleys Küche gestählt war, konnte trotz der kruden Wortwahl trotzdem nicht anders, als ihr zuzustimmen, was ihr an diesem Abend öfter passiert war als in den sechs Monaten, in denen sie nun schon zusammen mit Millicent arbeitete. Vielleicht steckte ja Absicht hinter dieser Party, eine Art verquerer Teambildungsmaßnahme?

Der Gedanke starb, bevor er richtig Form angenommen hatte, als Mr Dancingbloom, der Abteilungsleiter und Hermines und Millicents Vorgesetzter, vom geplünderten Buffet zur Tanzfläche zurückstolperte und dabei laut fluchend einen randvollen Kelch Punsch samt Früchten über seinem einst blütenweißen Festumhang verteilte. Nein... sie war in der Gesellschaft von Verrückten gelandet, und Millicent war die einzige andere neben ihr, die bei klarem Verstand war. Anstatt einen Reinigungszauber zu sprechen wie jeder anständige Zauberer es getan hatte, kaschierte Mr Dancingbloom sein Missgeschick, indem er eine der Stechpalmengirlanden wie eine Stola um seinen Hals schlang und über seine Brust hängen ließ, trotz der Kratzer, die er sich damit selbst zufügte, und Hermine seufzte tief. Dieser Abend war jetzt schon zu lang, und sie befürchtete, dass er noch viel schlimmer werden würde.

 

Der letzte Gast, den sie verabschiedeten, war Mr Farthingworth, der Leiter des Postaustauschdienstes mit dem Aurorenbüro, der um sieben Uhr morgens von seiner übernächtigten Frau im Atrium des Zaubereiministeriums abgeholt wurde, dann hatten Hermine und Millicent ihre Abteilung endlich wieder für sich... oder zumindest das, was davon übrig war. Ihre Kollegen hatten ganze Arbeit dabei geleistet, das Stockwerk zu verwüsten, von der Kaffeeküche, über deren Zustand Millicent ihr bereits berichtet hatte, bis hin zu den Toiletten, die deprimierenderweise ähnlich aussahen. Hermine seufzte. Auch wenn sie an einer großen Anzahl an Quidditch-Siegesfeiern im Gryffindor-Turm teilgenommen hatte, hatte sie keine Ahnung, wie man die Überreste einer feuchtfröhlichen Party am besten beseitigte, und sie sah sich ein bisschen verloren in dem Chaos um, in dem sich auch irgendwo ihr Schreibtisch versteckte.

Millicent hingegen machte sich zielstrebig auf den Weg zum noch immer schnulzige Melodien vor sich hindüdelnden magischen Radio und zückte ihren Zauberstab. „Hast du was dagegen, wenn ich andere Musik anmache? Meine Ohren brauchen die Erholung.“

Hermine bedeutete ihr, zu tun, wie ihr beliebte, und rieb sich die verquollenen Augen, während ihr übermüdetes Gehirn beschloss, dass Kaffee eine gute Idee wäre, falls sie die Kaffeemaschine finden konnte. Einen Moment später zuckte sie allerdings zusammen, als die Melodie eines bekannten Rocksongs laut und klar durch den Raum schallte – eines Muggelrocksongs!

Millicent reagierte auf ihr ungläubiges Starren allerdings nur mit einem Augenrollen. „Was? Du willst doch nicht etwa behaupten, das magische Programm hätte dir besser gefallen, oder?“

„Eigentlich nicht...“ Um genau zu sein, hatte Hermine die Nase gestrichen voll von Celestina Warbeck und hätte alles lieber gehört als noch einen Song von ihr, aber dass Millicent in ihrer Abneigung so weit ging, stattdessen lieber Muggelmusik zu hören, überraschte sie dann doch.

„Aber was?“ Millicent wandte sich um und machte ein paar wütende Schritte auf Hermine zu, bevor sie bemerkte, dass sie noch immer ihren Zauberstab trug und ihn hastig wegsteckte. „Aber Slytherin-Kinder wachsen immer als perfekte Kopien ihrer Eltern auf? Aber Slytherins lehnen sich nie gegen die Reinblüter-Tradition auf? Aber Slytherins haben nie eine rebellische Phase? Blödsinn.“

Hermine nickte stumm, mehr aus Scham, weil sie das Offensichtliche wieder einmal nicht gesehen hatte, als aus wirklicher Zustimmung, und Millicent rollte mit den Augen. „Und fang jetzt bloß nicht an, meine beste Freundin zu spielen, nur weil du Schuldgefühle hast – das ist noch schlimmer als diese kaum verhohlene Gryffindor-Überheblichkeit.“

Sie wandte sich ab und begann, herumliegende Butterbierflaschen einzusammeln und auf einem der Schreibtische zu stapeln, während Hermine versuchte, zu verstehen, was gerade passiert war und was das für ihre zukünftige Zusammenarbeit bedeutete. So wütend und... verletzt?... Millcent auch geklungen hatte, ihr kurzer, einseitiger Ausbruch hatte Hermine mehr über sie verraten, als die sechs Monate, die sie nun zusammenarbeiteten. Näher waren sie nie daran vorbeigeschrammt, über private Themen zu sprechen, auch wenn Hermine nichts von sich preisgegeben hatte, und als sie sich ihrer Kollegin dabei anschloss, erst einmal den herumliegenden Müll zu beseitigen, wirkte die Stille zwischen ihnen anders als sonst... entspannter, kollegialer, nicht mehr so wütend und von alten Ressentiments vergiftet. Und abgesehen davon musste Hermine zugeben, dass der Sender, den Millicent ausgewählt hatte, nicht einmal schlecht war und sie den größten Teil der Songs, die gespielt wurden, tatsächlich mochte.

Als der Muggel-Moderator die Acht-Uhr-Nachrichten und den Wetterbericht für London verlas, streckte Millicent sich und steckte ihren Zauberstab weg. Zumindest die Büroräume hatten sie mit der Hilfe von Magie wieder in einen präsentablen Zustand gebracht, und vor der Glastür konnten sie bereits die Schatten der ersten unermüdlichen Ministeriumsmitarbeiter vorbeihuschen sehen, die auch an einem Samstag im Dezember nicht zu Hause blieben, sondern zur Arbeit kamen.

„Pause?“, fragte Hermine, und Millicent nickte.

„Klingt nach einer guten Idee. Möchtest du Kaffee?“

Ein paar Minuten später wehte der Duft des frisch aufgebrühten Pulvers durch das Büro und Hermine schlang dankbar ihre Finger um die Tasse, die Millicent ihr reichte, während der Moderator ihnen fröhlich einen _Guten Morgen_ wünschte und vermutete, dass sie alle gerade beim Frühstück saßen. „Schön wärs“, murmelte Hermine, während sie sehnsüchtig an die kleine, gemütliche Küche der Wohnung dachte, die sie mit Ron teilte, und stattdessen an einem übriggebliebenen, trockenen Scone knabberte, von dem sie hoffte, keiner ihrer Kollegen hätte ihn zuvor in der Hand gehabt.

Millicent gab sich mit ihrem schwarzen Kaffee zufrieden und stützte ihren Kopf mit ihrem Arm ab, während sie in die Ferne starrte und dem Radiomoderator dabei zuhörte, wie er die aktuelle politische Situation in Großbritannien diskutierte. Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Verstehst du eigentlich, wovon er redet?“

„Ein bisschen. Am Anfang war ich natürlich vollkommen ahnungslos, aber ich glaube, das sind alle Teenager bis zu einem gewissen Grad, wenn sie zum ersten Mal mit Politik konfrontiert werden. Jetzt kenne ich zumindest die wichtigsten Parteien und Politiker...“

Hermine nickte langsam. Durch die viele Zeit, die sie zuerst in Hogwarts und dann in der Zaubererwelt verbracht hatte, fühlte sie sich ähnlich, und wenn sie bei ihrer Familie zu Hause war und ihre Verwandten über Politik diskutierten, fühlte sie sich meistens erschreckend ahnungslos, ein Gefühl, das sie nicht mochte und das sie so schnell wie möglich beheben wollte. Immerhin sollte sie in drei Jahren bereits selbst wählen, und bis dahin musste sie doch wissen, was sie tat! „Wahrscheinlich, ja... und mittlerweile hab ich das Gefühl, mehr in der Zaubererwelt zu Hause zu sein als in der Muggelwelt, also geht es mir nicht anders.“

Millicent zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es geht nichts darüber, seinen Horizont zu erweitern.“ Die Aussage, so beiläufig gesagt, überzeugte Hermine, dass Millicent von mehr sprach, als an der Oberfläche ersichtlich war, und ihr übermüdetes Gehirn nahm die Herausforderung an und begann, zu überlegen, als ihre Kollegin weitersprach. „Und ein Gutes hatte es, dass ich nicht so war, wie meine Eltern mich haben wollten... ich bin nicht mit Greg verlobt. Immerhin kann man dem edlen, reinblütigen Haus Goyle ein Mädchen wie mich nicht antun.“

Hermine verschluckte sich fast an ihrem Kaffee. „Greg? Du meinst Gregory Goyle?“

Millicent richtete sich aus ihrer halb liegenden Position auf, als sie zu husten begann, um ihr zu helfen, wenn nötig, und sank erst wieder in ihren Stuhl zurück, als Hermine sich erholt hatte. „Ja. Unsere Eltern meinten, wir würden ein wunderbares Paar abgeben...“ Der Sarkasmus tropfte nur so aus ihrer Stimme. „Ich hab ihnen aus naheliegenden Gründen widersprochen und ihnen erklärt, dass ich kein Interesse an ihm habe. Gar keins, niemals.“

Hermine konnte nur zu gut verstehen, wieso – während weder Gregory noch Millicent besondere Schönheiten war, besaß Millicent einige Eigenschaften, die ihrem Slytherin-Kollegen vollkommen abgingen, unter anderem Fleiß, Kompetenz und ein funktionierendes Gehirn. Und für jede denkende Frau wäre es eine Strafe, Mrs Goyle zu werden. 

„Zum Glück“, antwortete Hermine, und Millicent lächelte sie an – zum ersten Mal.

„Finde ich auch.“ Sie nahm den letzten Schluck aus ihrer Kaffeetasse und stand auf. „Ich glaube, wir sollten weitermachen, oder?“

Hermine nickte, und während sie den Rest des Büros aufräumten, glaubte sie, dass Millicent sich mit mehr Elan als sonst bewegte, und definitiv mehr lächelte, während sie die Weihnachtslieder im Radio mitsummte.


	24. Im Sternbild des Wolfes

**Pairing:** Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, gewünscht von Fantasygirl98

**24\. Im Sternbild des Wolfes**

Zuerst dachte Sirius, er hätte sich das schwache Klopfen an der Tür des alten Hauses nur eingebildet, ein Klopfen, das nicht einmal seine Mutter in ihrem unsäglichen Portrait gehört hatte, doch als es erneut ertönte, noch leiser, noch besser verborgen zwischen dem Prasseln der Flammen im Kamin vor ihm und dem heulenden Wind vor der Tür, stemmte er sich aus seinem Stuhl nach oben. Es konnte nicht schaden, nachzusehen... wirklich nicht, und genau genommen hatte er auch nichts besseres zu tun. Bis auf das gelegentliche Ordenstreffen und die wenigen Nächte, an denen Remus Lupin sein Haus benutzte, um dort zu übernachten, war er alleine... und er konnte nicht nach draußen, weil der kleine Malfoy ein paar dumme Kommentare gemacht hatte, die so klingen sollten, als ob er mehr wusste, als er wirklich tat.

Missmutig stapfte er aus der Küche und die Treppe nach oben, die Flasche mit Feuerwhiskey, aus der er eben getrunken hatte, noch in der Hand, und durchquerte auf Zehenspitzen den Flur, um seine Mutter nicht zu wecken. Hier heulte der Wind noch lauter als im Keller, wo er nur die schlimmsten, lautesten Schläge hörte, wenn die Bäume im kleinen Garten gegen die Fensterläden knallten, und durch den Wind und den Schneeregen konnte er überhaupt nichts erkennen, als er durch die Fenster der großen Eingangstür nach draußen spähte, nicht einmal den Umriss eines Reiseumhangs. Also musste er wohl oder übel nachsehen.

Sirius packte seinen Zauberstab, verborgen von seinem Ärmel, streckte die Hand aus und drehte den Türknopf. Augenblicklich wurde ihm die Tür aus der Hand gerissen, als der Wind danach griff und sie nach innen drückte, und er konnte nur noch zur Seite springen, als sie so heftig gegen die Wand des Flures stieß, dass der Knall seine Mutter aufweckte. „Verdammt.“

Der eiskalte Schneeregen, der die dünne, schlammig-braune Schneedecke auf dem Grimmauld Place wegschwemmen wollte, schlug ihm ins Gesicht, und er kniff die Augen zusammen, als er nach draußen starrte – nichts. Niemand stand vor seiner Tür... er musste sich das Klopfen nur eingebildet haben.

„Sirius.“

Die schwache, raue Stimme, kaum hörbar über dem wütenden Gezeter von Mrs Black, lenkte seinen Blick nach unten, auf die Türschwelle, wo Remus Lupin sich mit blutverschmierten Händen die Seite hielt und versuchte, die Wunde zu bedecken, die ein Fluch dort geschlagen hatte. „Scheiße, Remus.“

Er kniete im eiskalten Matsch, bevor er begriff, was er eigentlich tun wollte, und versuchte, seinen Freund vom Boden hochzuziehen. „Was ist passiert?“

Remus hustete Blut, und Sirius spürte mit Entsetzen, wie kalt er war, wie durchnässt seine Kleidung. Wie lange hatte er sich schon durch die Winternacht geschleppt, bevor er hierher hatte apparieren können? Eigentlich wollte er es gar nicht wissen. „Kleine... Meinungs... Meinungsverschiedenheit.“

Der matte Sarkasmus in Remus' Stimme, der viel zu sehr nach Gleichgültigkeit klang, ließ Sirius schlucken, und er schlang den Arm seines Freundes, mit dem dieser nicht seinen Magen hielt, um seine Schulter. Schwebezauber standen ganz außer Frage... er war zu betrunken, und langjährige Erfahrung hatte ihn gelehrt, wie vorsichtig er dann mit seiner Magie sein musste, um nicht mehr kaputtzumachen, als er dadurch bewirken konnte. Nein, seine Zauber musste er für den Teil dieses Notfalls aufheben, den er nicht ohne Magie bewältigen konnte, und dann hoffen, dass er Glück hatte und Remus nicht damit umbrachte. „Kannst du laufen?“

Remus' unterdrücktes Wimmern, als Sirius seinen Körper aus der eingerollten Position auf dem Boden aufrichtete, war Antwort genug, und Sirius biss die Zähne zusammen und zwang sich, den ersten, vorsichtigen Schritt nach vorne in den Flur zu machen. Er schwankte wie ein Boot im Sturm, nicht nur, weil er Remus mehr tragen musste, als dass er ihn stütze, sondern auch, weil das Haus um ihn herum sich drehte, und er bereute bereits jetzt, dass er zu stolz gewesen war, um Schniefelus um ein paar Ausnüchterungstränke zu bitten. Jeder seiner beißenden Kommentare wäre angenehmer gewesen als zu wissen, dass Remus nun litt, weil er sich nicht hatte zurückhalten können und sich mit einer Flasche Feuerwhiskey in seinem Elend gesuhlt hatte, anstatt wie jeder vernünftige Zauberer um diese Uhrzeit zu schlafen. Andererseits... vielleicht hätte er dann das matte Klopfen an der Tür über den heulenden Wind hinweg nicht einmal gehört.

Auch wenn Sirius spürte, dass Remus ihm nach Kräften half, ihren Kurs durch den Flur und zur Kellertür hin stabil zu halten, prallte er mehr als einmal gegen die Wände, und konnte nur mit Mühe verhindern, dass Moony über den hässlichen Schirmständer stolperte, der regelmäßig Nymphadora Tonks zum Verhängnis wurde. Er brachte nicht einmal die Koordination auf, um die Vorhänge vor dem Portrait seiner Mutter zu schließen, zu sehr befürchtete er, dass er und Remus dann fallen würden, und erst, als sich die Kellertür hinter ihnen schloss, wurde ihre ohrenbetäubende Stimme ein wenig gedämpft.

Schon als sie losgeschwankt waren, hatte Sirius die Idee verworfen, Remus die Treppe nach oben zu einem der Schlafzimmer zu schleppen, und der Speisesaal, der einzige andere Raum im Erdgeschoß, war nicht beheizt. Schon jetzt konnte er spüren, wie Remus unter seinem tropfnassen Umhang, der langsam auch Sirius' Kleidung durchnässte, fröstelte, also war die Küche die einzige Option, die zudem den Vorteil hatte, dass er dort das Feuer im großen Herd brennen gelassen hatte.

Die Treppe war ihr einziges Hindernis, und Sirius schob sich vor Remus in der Hoffnung, dass sein Freund, falls sie fielen, wenigstens weich landen würde, doch seine Vorsicht erwies sich zu seiner Erleichterung als unnötig. Langsam, aber stetig, nahmen sie Stufe um Stufe, während Sirius Remus mit dem Gewicht seines Körpers stützte, und schließlich erreichten sie den dunklen, höhlenartigen Raum, dem das Feuer das einzige Licht spendete und wo Sirius die Abende der letzten, stetig dunkler werdenden Wochen verbracht hatte. Den Geruch nach Alkohol nahm er, wenn er alleine war, kaum mehr wahr, doch jetzt, wo er Remus bei sich hatte, dessen Sinne schon immer so viel besser gewesen waren, erinnerte er sich daran – aber dafür war keine Zeit. Remus brauchte seine Hilfe, und auch wenn er, müde und betrunken, nicht der beste Kandidat war, um sie zu leisten... er war hier, und alle anderen nicht, und Remus war sein Freund, verdammt!

Sirius' Schulter protestierte, als er den Stuhl am Feuer erreichte, in dem er vor wenigen Minuten noch selbst gehangen war, und Remus darauf absetzte, doch auch darauf konnte er nicht achten... hastig schälte er Remus aus seinem Reiseumhang, versuchte, das Blut zu ignorieren, das seine Seite verklebte und noch immer zwischen seinen Fingern hervorquoll, das Blut und die Angst, die in seinem Inneren aufstiegen. Er hatte so viel verloren in den letzten Jahren... Remus war der einzige seiner Freunde, der noch lebte, abgesehen von Harry, und der Gedanke, dass der Krieg ihm ihn auch noch wegnehmen könnte, schnürte ihm die Kehle zu, seine Reaktion noch verstärkt durch den Alkohol, der durch seine Adern pulsierte.

„Bleib bei mir, Moony!“

Remus zog matt einen Mundwinkel nach oben. „Ist... ist nicht so schlimm, dass ich gleich den... Löffel abgebe.“

Jahrelange Erfahrung hatte Sirius gelehrt, dass Remus ein Meister des Understatements war, besonders, wenn es um seine eigenen Verletzungen ging, und er begann, auch das zerrissene Hemd aufzuknöpfen, das nass und kalt an seiner Brust klebte. „Das sagst du. Ich floh gleich nach Madame Pomfrey, wenn ich mit dir fertig bin.“

Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Aufpäppeltrank. Blut stillen. Wunde schließen. Alles gut.“

Sirius bezweifelte diese Einschätzung stark, besonders, da er Remus' Verletzung nicht mit seinem Zauberstab verschließen konnte – oder zumindest nicht, ohne mehr Schaden anzurichten, als seine Versuche nutzen würden – aber für den Moment widersprach er nicht, sondern warf Remus' Hemd auf den Boden und hastete zu der kleinen Vorratskammer neben der Küche. Zumindest der Aufpäppeltrank war eine gute Idee, und sobald Remus wieder klar denken konnte, konnte er ihm auch sagen, was er tun musste... denn je mehr er versuchte, sich zu konzentrieren, desto mehr vernebelten Panik und Alkohol seine Gedankengänge.

Das kleine Fläschchen fühlte sich beruhigend fest und kühl an unter seinen Fingern, ein Fixpunkt in einem sich drehenden Universum, und er stolperte zurück zu Remus, der sich kreidebleich am Stuhl festhielt, das Blut auf seinen Händen, Armen und seinem Torso ein harter Kontrast zum beängstigend weißen Ton seiner Haut. „Hier.“

Remus versuchte, die Hand auszustrecken, aber die Bewegung endete, bevor sie über Brusthöhe hinausging, und Sirius trat nach vorne und führte die kleine Phiole an seine Lippen. „Trink.“

Zu seiner Erleichterung schluckte Remus, anstatt zu husten, und Sirius konnte sehen, wie die Farbe in ihn zurückkehrte, sein flacher, gehetzter Atem leichter ging und der Schleier über seinen Augen sich lichtete. „Danke.“

Seine braunen Augen huschten umher, über die Feuerwhiskeyflaschen auf dem Boden, das Geschirr in der Spüle, den Staub auf dem Tisch und über Sirius selbst, der unrasiert und in der Kleidung von vor Tagen vor ihm kniete, und auch wenn er seine Missbilligung verbergen wollte, Sirius sah sie trotzdem. Jahre der Freundschaft hatten ihn gelehrt, sie in diesem normalerweise so sanften Blick zu entdecken, und dass Remus sie jetzt, wo er blutend und zitternd vor dem Feuer saß, noch immer spürte, tat mehr weh als jeder abfällige Kommentar von Schniefelus. Sirius schluckte, als ihm Tränen in die Augen stiegen, die er nicht wollte und die ihn sich nur noch mehr fühlen ließen wie ein nutzloses Wrack von einem Mann, und rückte Remus' Stuhl näher an das viel zu hell und heiß lodernde Feuer. „Blutung stillen, ja?“

Seine Stimme klang belegt, und er vermeinte, Mitleid in Remus' Augen zu sehen, als er nickte, und auf seinen Umhang deutete. „Zauberstab.“

Sirius rutschte fast in der Pfütze aus, die sich unter Remus' Reiseumhang gebildet hatte, als er in der Masse an schwarzem Stoff wühlte, und schließlich den Zauberstab hervorzog und ihn Remus reichte, bevor er zu dem Schrank hastete, in dem Poppy immer Pflaster, Salben und andere Mittel aufbewahrte, selbst wenn sie nicht im Hauptquartier war. Der Orden des Phönix war noch nie eine Organisation gewesen, die wenig Verletzungen zu beklagen hatte, und Sirius konnte es nur auf seine Angst und den Alkohol schieben, dass er nicht weit genug gedacht hatte, um den Verbandskasten sofort zu holen. Doch jetzt, wo Remus schon besser aussah und nicht mehr zitterte wie Espenlaub, verschwand zumindest seine Furcht, er würde ihm unter den Händen wegsterben, und ließ nur noch den Nebel in seinem Kopf zurück, der von zu viel Feuerwhiskey verursacht wurde. Mit dem Schock war allerdings auch diese erzwungene Art der Nüchternheit gewichen, die von zu viel Adrenalin im Blut verursacht wurde, und er spürte, wie seine Bewegungen wieder langsamer und fahriger wurden, weil nicht mehr so viel von seiner Stärke und Präzision abhing.

Der Verbandskasten klapperte auf dem Tisch, als Sirius ihn darauf abstellte und nach Bandagen wühlte, während Remus seinen Zauberstab auf seine eigene Seite richtete in dem Bemühen, sowohl den Schmerz als auch die Blutung zu stillen und die klaffende Wunde zu schließen, und Sirius biss die Zähne zusammen. Jetzt, wo der Notfall vorbei war, wo Remus sich selbst helfen konnte, wurde ihm erst bewusst, wie viel ihm daran gelegen hatte, dass er gebraucht wurde, wie wichtig es für ihn war, bedeutend und nützlich zu sein, und dass es schmerzte, wenn er wieder in die Rolle des Statisten zurückgedrängt wurde, der nichts tun konnte außer zu beobachten. Er _wollte_ etwas tun, er _musste_ etwas tun, und erst jetzt spürte er, dass ihm sogar die schwere Verletzung seines besten Freundes tief in seinem Inneren Genugtuung bescherte, wenn sie es ihm nur erlaubte, seine Fähigkeiten, so bemitleidenswert sie auch sein mochten, einzusetzen. „Ich bin so ein Arschloch.“

Remus blickte nicht einmal von seinem Zauberstab und seinen fahrigen Bewegungen auf, sondern nickte nur, eine langsame, abgelenkte Geste. „Schon immer gewesen.“

Der matte Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme machte Sirius wütend, weil Moony nicht begriff, dass das kein Scherz unter Freunden war, sondern dass er es ernst meinte, dass er wirklich ein schlechter Mensch war, und nutzlos noch dazu, und dass er ihm wirklich zustimmen musste und nicht nur neckend. „Das ist nicht witzig!“

Nur Stille antwortete auf seinen wütenden Ausbruch, und er bereute ihn, sobald sie aus seinem Mund gekommen waren. Remus war verletzt, und er brauchte seine Konzentration, um seine Verletzungen zu versorgen, und er hatte nichts besseres zu tun, als ihn mit seinen eigenen Sorgen zu belästigen. Nur ein weitere Beweis dafür, was für ein fürchterlicher Freund er war, dafür, dass Moony es verdient hätte, dass James überlebte anstatt ihm, jemand, der für ihn da sein konnte... kein Wrack wie er, der ein Drittel seines Lebens in Askaban verbracht hatte, während sein bester Freund von der Zauberwelt ausgestoßen wurde.

Erst als der Blutstrom unter seinen Fingern versiegte und die Wunde sich notdürftig geschlossen hatte, blickte Moony auf, und die dunklen Ringe unter seinen Augen, die Müdigkeit in seinem Blick, ließen Sirius seine harschen, wütenden Worte nur noch mehr bereuen. „Du bist betrunken, Sirius.“

Die simple Feststellung, mehr müde als tadelnd oder abweisend, trieb den Dolch nur noch tiefer in Sirius' Seite, und anstatt zu antworten, reichte er Moony eine Rolle magischen Verbandes. „Hier.“

Remus' weiche, braune Augen musterten ihn für einen Moment, und Sirius wusste, dass sein Freund versuchte, abzuschätzen, wie betrunken er war, wie wütend, wie unberechenbar. Zu oft hatte er ihn in den letzten Monaten in einem Zustand wie diesem gefunden, zu oft hatte er auf die harte Tour herausgefunden, dass mit Sirius nicht zu spaßen war, wenn er zu viel Feuerwhiskey getrunken hatte, und die Entschuldigung am Morgen danach machte nichts besser. Sirius biss die Zähne zusammen und wartete auf sein Urteil.

„Du musst mir helfen.“ Die Worte trafen ihn unerwartet, und er runzelte die Stirn, als Remus ihm die Rolle Verband wieder entgegenstreckte. „Wenn ich mich zu sehr bewege...“

Sirius nickte langsam und streckte seine Hand aus, schlang seine Finger um den Stoff, dessen Magie auf seiner Haut prickelte, und kniete dann neben Remus' Stuhl, bemüht, die vielen Narben auf seinem Torso nicht zu bemerken, die vielen Kratzer und Schnitte, die verheilt waren, manche zu blassen Strichen, manche zu rosa Flächen, andere zu hässlichen Wulsten in wütendem Rot. „Es tut mir leid.“

Remus antwortete nicht, doch Sirius sah, wie sich seine Hand um die hölzerne Lehne krampfte, und das nicht wegen physischem Schmerz – er hatte Remus noch nicht einmal berührt. Doch jetzt suchten seine Hände nach der Schulter seiner unverletzten Seite, halfen ihm, sich nach vorne zu lehnen, damit Sirius die Bandage über die notdürftig verschlossene Wunde abrollen konnte. Remus war von einem Fluch getroffen worden, und die Kanten des hässlichen, gezackten Schnitts pulsierten noch immer in Übelkeit erregendem Grün. Für einen Moment überlegte er, doch noch nach Madame Pomfrey zu flohen, aber er wollte Remus' Urteil nicht in Frage stellen, wollte sich nicht auch noch als offen illoyal erweisen anstatt nur in den Abgründen seines eigenen Herzens.

Mit Runde für Runde der Bandage verschwand mehr von Remus' Verletzung an Remus' Seite, und Sirius konzentrierte sich auf die Arbeit seiner Hände, wagte es nicht, nach oben zu sehen, während sein Mund sich fast wie von selbst bewegte, angetrieben von dem Feuerwhiskey, den er getrunken hatte, die Worte geformt von den Ängsten in seinem Inneren. „Ich bin nutzlos, Remus – nutzlos. Ich sitze hier in diesem verdammten Haus, mit nichts als diesem verdammten Hauselfen und dem Portrait meiner sadistischen Mutter als Gesellschaft, während alle anderen dort draußen kämpfen und sterben... sogar du wärst heute fast gestorben, Remus... und ich kann das nicht. Ich kann hier nicht bleiben, damit ich in Sicherheit bin, während alle anderen ihr Leben riskieren. Sogar Harry und seine Freunde kämpfen gegen diese verdammte Schulleiterin... und was mache ich? Ich kämpfe gegen Staubwolken, wenn es hochkommt!“ Seine Wut wollte seine Hände zittern lassen, aber er zwang sich, sie ruhig zu halten, wollte Remus keine Schmerzen zufügen, wo es nicht notwendig war. „Und jetzt, wo du hier bist, hab ich nichts besseres zu tun, als neidisch zu sein auf dich... weil ich eine Aufgabe möchte, einen Auftrag, irgendetwas, sogar wenn es mich umbringt, einfach, damit ich hier nicht rumsitzen muss... das Haus fühlt sich manchmal schlimmer an als Askaban, weil ich gedacht hab, ich hätte es geschafft, ich wäre frei... aber Dumbledore ist der schlimmste Gefängniswärter von allen. Der schlimmste.“ Er wollte einen weiteren Schluck aus seiner Feuerwhiskeyflasche nehmen, aber die Erinnerung an die Trauer in Remus' Augen und die Tatsache, dass er sie irgendwo auf dem Treppenabsatz im Schnee verloren hatte, als er auf die Knie fiel, hielten ihn davon ab, und stattdessen rollte er die letzten Inches der Bandage ab und schob das Ende unter die anderen Lagen. „Ich bin so ein Arschloch, Remus – ich bin ein schrecklicher Mensch.“

Er hätte es noch immer nicht gewagt, die Augen zu heben, hätte nicht ein langgezogener Seufzer seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt, doch als er den Blick hob, sah er, dass Remus' Lider geschlossen waren. Für einen Moment kroch die Wut in seine Brust – wie konnte er es wagen, ihn einfach zu ignorieren, wenn er sein Herz ausschüttete! – aber noch bevor er den Mund öffnete, war sie verflogen. Remus sah... friedlich aus. Die Augen geschlossen, die harten Linien in seinem Gesicht, die sich viel zu früh dort eingegraben hatten, entspannt, der Schmerz, der seine Schultern zusammengekrampft hatte, verschwunden und seine Pose entspannt... Remus strahlte eine Ruhe aus, die Sirius bei sich selbst schon seit Jahren vermisste, und ein Bisschen... ein klitzekleines Bisschen davon strahlte auf ihn über und beruhigte den Aufruhr in seinem Inneren, versprach ihm, dass er kein schlechter Mensch war, dass, zumindest für diesen Abend, alles gut war. Trotz des Krieges, trotz des Wissens, dass sie am Ende alle für sich selbst fochten, trotz der Tatsache, dass Remus es nicht einmal geschafft hatte, für ihn da zu sein, als er es am nötigsten brauchte... genauso, wie Sirius nicht für ihn da gewesen war.

Sirius schluckte und wandte sich um, schlich sich die Treppe hinauf, und zehn Minuten später hatte er Remus' Füße hochgelegt und seine schlafende Form unter einer der dicken Decken aus den Schlafzimmern verborgen, bevor er für sich selbst einen Platz auf dem Boden neben ihm fand wie der Hund, als der er sich manchmal fühlte.


	25. Familie

**Pairing:** Hermine Granger/Ron Weasley, gewünscht von Sunny-, Hermine+Ron forever und RoseWeasley :))

**25\. Familie**

Es fiel selten Schnee in London, doch in einer Welt, in der die Magie die schnöde Realität nach den Wünschen des Zaubernden formen konnte, wäre er wahrscheinlich nicht einmal aufgefallen zwischen all den ausgefallenen Dekorationen ihrer Nachbarn. Echte, weiße Flocken hätten nur abgelenkt von Mrs. Stevensons Kunstschnee, der in akribisch magisch gezeichneten Mustern in den Fenstern ihrer Wohnung rieselte und Kätzchen und Elche, Weihnachtsbäume und Sternschnuppen formte. Auch der künstliche, tanzende Schneemann mit der roten Mütze, der ihnen von Mr. Bennywicks Balkon zuwinkte, würde nur unter einer Schicht echtem Schnee verschwinden und dann nicht mehr zu sehen sein, genauso wie die zahllosen anderen Weihnachtsdekorationen in ihrem Seitenarm der Winkelgasse, wo sie und Ron sich vor einigen Monaten eine Wohnung genommen hatten. Und trotzdem... Hermine konnte nicht leugnen, dass sie sich echten Schnee wünschte wie in ihrer Kindheit und nicht nur die graue, neblige Kälte Londons, nur durchbrochen von zahllosen, kitschig magischen Lichtern, während sie die Schultern hochzog und sich tiefer in ihren Schal kuschelte.

„Da bin ich.“ Ron nahm die letzten Stufen der Treppe im Sprung, die Mütze, gestrickt von seiner Mutter, schief auf dem Kopf, und Hermine beobachtete mit einem Lächeln, wie er die Tür hinter sich abschloss und dann auf sie zukam. „Fertig?“

Hermine lachte und griff nach seiner behandschuhten Hand, die er ihr hinstreckte. „Nein, ich stehe zum Spaß vor der Tür.“

Ron schüttelte nur grinsend den Kopf über sie und gemeinsam gingen sie die Straße entlang, durch den Schein der magischen Lichter, die ihre Nachbarn an den Fassaden angebracht hatten, und hinaus in die Winkelgasse, wo die Einkäufer noch immer die letzten Besorgungen erledigten, Angestellte sich auf den Weg nach Hause machten und die ersten Hexen und Zauberer den Beginn des Wochenendes feierten. Gemeinsam mit Ron drängelte sie sich durch die hektischen Menschenmassen, hielt sich an seiner Hand fest, während er mit seiner größeren Gestalt den Weg bahnte hinüber zum Tropfenden Kessel, wo sie sich mit Harry und Ginny treffen wollten, das letzte Mal, bevor sie sich in wenigen Tagen im Fuchsbau wiedersehen würden, zum traditionellen Weasley-Weihnachtsessen.

Die Feiertage würden ihr guttun, nach all dem Stress im Büro, nach all den Tagen, an denen sie Ron nur kurz bei einer gemeinsamen Tasse Kaffee am Morgen gesehen hatte, bevor sie zur Arbeit im Ministerium mussten und sich im Atrium trennten, nur um zu viele Stunden später todmüde nebeneinander ins Bett zu fallen. Aber das war das Leben, das sie sich ausgesucht hatte, zumindest für den Moment, und die Reformen, die Kingsley Shacklebolt angestoßen hatte, waren es wert, so viel Zeit für sie zu opfern... selbst wenn sie Ron dadurch viel zu selten sah.

Gemeinsam mit ihm schob sie sich durch die Tür des Tropfenden Kessels, hinein in den Pub, in dem sich bereits die Hexen und Zauberer drängten, und seufzte, als sie die Wärme spürte und ihr der Geruch nach Zimt und Anis in die Nase stieg. Bevor sie sich zu Hause mit Ron getroffen hatte, hatte sie die letzten Weihnachtseinkäufe für dieses Jahr erledigt, und sie war immer noch durchgefroren von der Stunde, die sie in der Winkelgasse damit verbracht hatte, von einem Geschäft zum anderen zu hetzen. Aber jetzt... jetzt hatten sie den Abend über Zeit, und sie musste nicht mehr zu der Masse an Menschen dort draußen gehören, die noch immer nicht alles erledigt hatten, was es zu erledigen gab.

Gemeinsam mit Ron drängelte sie sich zur Bar hindurch, wo Tom sie mit einem zahnlosen Grinsen begrüßte und ihnen zwei Flaschen Butterbier reichte, ohne dass sie überhaupt bestellen mussten, ein untrügliches Anzeichen dafür, wie viel ihrer Freizeit sie im Tropfenden Kessel verbrachten und wie viele Mittagspausen sie hierher führten, weil weder Ron noch Hermine Zeit zum Kochen fanden.

Neben ihr reckte Ron sich auf die Zehenspitzen, sah sich nach dem roten Haarschopf seiner Schwester um, die es wie alle Weasleys schaffte, aus jeder Menge herauszustechen, doch als er weder sie noch seinen besten Freund entdeckte, schob er sich auf den Barhocker neben ihr, seine warme Butterbierflasche in der Hand, und nahm einen tiefen Schluck.

Auch an ihm war der Stress der letzten Monate nicht spurlos vorübergegangen, er wirkte erschöpft, aber von jener bodenlosen Verzweiflung, die sie alle während ihrer Jagd auf die Horkruxe erfasst hatte, war nichts zu sehen... nein, genauso wie sie wusste er, dass ihre Arbeit einen Sinn hatte, und sie beide gingen mit dem Gefühl nach Hause, etwas getan und geleistet zu haben, das wergeschätzt wurde, selbst wenn sich dadurch ihr Feierabend um ein paar Stunden nach hinten verschob.

„Konntest du das Päckchen für deine Eltern noch wegschicken?“

Hermine nickte. Sie hatte am Nachmittag eine halbe Stunde lang am Eulenpostamt angestanden, um eine Ferneule nach Australien zu buchen, damit ihre Eltern, die sich entschlossen hatten, dort zu bleiben, weil das Klima so viel angenehmer war, ihre Geschenke noch rechtzeitig zum Weihnachtstag erhielten, aber die Wartezeit war es wert gewesen. „Ja. Ich hoffe, ihre Geschenke gefallen ihnen... auch wenn ich nicht glaube, dass sie für die beiden Pullover, die deine Mutter ihnen gestrickt hat, besonders viel Verwendung haben werden.“

Ron lachte. „Ich glaube nicht, dass sie von uns wirklich erwartet, dass wir sie tragen... sie sind eher so eine Art Familienmitgliedskarte, und nachdem Mum deine Eltern jetzt endlich kennen gelernt hat und praktisch jede Sekunde damit rechnet, dass wir entweder heiraten oder unser erstes Kind bekommen, findet sie, dass sie auch schon dazugehören. Und du und Harry sowieso.“

„Was ist mit mir und Hermine?“ Unbemerkt von ihnen hatten sich Harry und Ginny von hinten an sie herangeschoben, beide mit geröteten Wangen von der Kälte und strahlenden Augen, und ihr bester Freund grinste sie nun an. „Sag schnell etwas, bevor Ginny auf falsche Gedanken kommt!“

Ron lachte. „Ich hab nur festgestellt, dass du und Hermine zur Familie gehören, egal, ob ihr verheiratet seid oder nicht.“

Harry grinste, während er sich neben Ron auf einen Barstuhl schob und Tom zuwinkte, damit er seine Bestellung aufgeben konnte. „Gut... dagegen kann sie nichts sagen. Zumindest hoffe ich das.“ Der bange Blick zu seiner Freundin hin bestätigte seine Worte, und Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. „Was soll ich dagegen sagen? Auch wenn mir früher vor dem Tag gegraust hat, an dem ich das zugeben muss, aber damit hat Ron ausnahmsweise Recht. Ihr gehört dazu, und ihr werdet uns Weasleys auch nicht mehr los.“

Hermine lachte, während Ginny neben ihr Platz nahm und begann, ihr ihr Leid zu klagen – Molly war der Ansicht, dass ihre Tochter ihr bei den Weihnachtsvorbereitungen helfen sollte, worauf Ginny nun so gar keine Lust hatte nach anstrengenden Tagen voll mit Quidditch-Training – aber sie konnte nicht leugnen, dass Rons und Ginnys Worte für sie wertvoll waren. Auch wenn sie versucht hatte, sich selbst einzureden, dass sie nur das Beste für ihre Eltern tat und ihnen die Angst und die Sorge um ihre Tochter nehmen und für ihre Sicherheit sorgen wollte, auch wenn sie den Schmerz darüber verdrängt hatte, dass sie in diesen langen Monaten der Jagd nach den Horkruxen niemanden gehabt hatte, gar niemanden, zu dem sie gehörte und bei dem sie sich zu Hause fühlte... die Narben waren geblieben. Dass Ron und Ginny nun so beiläufig aussprachen, dass sie zur Weasley-Familie gehörte, egal, wie ihre Beziehung mit Ron sich entwickelte, besänftigte Ängste, von denen sie nicht gewusst hatte, dass sie sich in ihrer Seele versteckten... gab ihr ein Gefühl der Sicherheit, das sie nicht missen mochte in ihrem hektischen Alltag. Die Weasleys waren nicht nur rote Haare und der Fuchsbau und Chaos, sondern auch Liebe, Geborgenheit und Zusammenhalt, ein Zusammenhalt, der nicht einmal durch Freds Tod geschmälert worden war. Sie gehörten zusammen, sie alle würden füreinander einstehen, wenn sie sich brauchten, selbst Percy hatte das schlussendlich begriffen, auch wenn es bei ihm länger gedauert hatte als bei allen anderen, und Hermine badete in der Sicherheit, die diese Familie ihr bot.

Ohne dass sie es wollte, spürte sie, wie ihr die ersten Tränen in die Augen stiegen, und Ginny stockte mitten im Satz, als sie sah, wie Hermine die Hand vor den Mund presste und heftig schluckte. „Hermine?“

Sie blinzelte heftig, und Ginny wandte sich um, tippte Ron an und machte dann Platz für ihn, damit er ihr die Butterbierflasche aus der Hand nehmen und sie festhalten konnte. „Was ist denn los?“

Auch wenn sie eigentlich nicht traurig war, sondern nur gerührt, seine Umarmung war willkommen und sie schmiegte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter, sog seinen Duft ein, während seine großen Hände über ihren Rücken und ihre immer noch viel zu buschigen Haare streichelten.

„Ich...“ Statt eines Satzes kam nur ein langes Seufzen heraus – sie fand keine Worte für das, was sie sagen wollte, konnte Ron, dem Kind aus dieser großen, geborgenen Familie nicht erklären, was sie empfand, die sie ohne Geschwister, Cousins und Cousinen oder Onkel und Tanten aufgewachsen war, und so schüttelte sie nur den Kopf. „Ich... ich bin nur froh, dass ihr da seid. Du und Harry und Ginny und alle anderen...“

Seine Finger fanden ihre Wange und vorsichtig schob er sie von sich, damit er ihr ins Gesicht sehen konnte. „Bist du dir sicher, dass das alles ist?“

Sie nickte und brachte schließlich das Lächeln hervor, das sie ihm zeigen wollte und von dem sie wusste, das er es sehen wollte, das Lächeln, das einen Teil der Geborgenheit und Rührung, die sie spürte, weitergeben sollte. „Ja. Ich bin nur... mir ist nur gerade klar geworden, dass ich genau da bin, wo ich eigentlich sein möchte. Hier. Bei dir. Bei euch allen... ich bin endlich zu Hause angekommen.“

Ron runzelte die Stirn, und sie wusste, dass er nicht ganz verstand, was sie bewegte, aber das war in Ordnung so, und sie lächelte und reckte sich, um ihn zu küssen, damit er wusste, dass er sich keine Sorgen um sie machen musste. Sie war nicht alleine, und ihre Familie würde auf sie aufpassen.


	26. Minne

**Pairing:** Die Fette Dame/Sir Cadogan, gewünscht von Arual

**26\. Minne**

„Das kann nicht so weitergehen!“

Albus Dumbledore nahm sich noch ein Zitronenbrausebonbon aus der Schale auf dem Tisch neben ihm, der gerade noch so in sein Portrait im Büro der Schulleiterin gepasst hatte, und reagierte auf Professor McGonagalls Tirade mit einer Gelassenheit, die in Sir Cadogan Wut weckte. Das war doch keine Art, mit einer Dame umzugehen! Und der Schulleiterin! Ihr gebührte der Respekt aller Portraits in Hogwarts, sogar der der ehemaligen Schulleiter!

„Es wird mit jedem Jahr schlimmer, und die Lehrer haben angefangen, sich zu beschweren, Albus. Schüler kommen zu spät in den Unterricht, die Stunden werden gestört, sogar St. Mungos hat uns eine Eule geschickt, dass Dilys letzte Woche betrunken durch ihr Portrait getaumelt wäre und die Patienten dazu aufgefordert hätte, den medizinischen Alkohol auszutrinken!“

Sir Cadogan schüttelte den Kopf – ein unmögliches Benehmen, und einem Portrait Hogwarts gänzlich unwürdig. Er selbst würde doch niemals etwas tun, das die Würde des Schlosses und der altehrwürdigen Institution so verletzte! Gut, er  _ war _ letzte Woche über seine Lanze gestolpert und hatte dann seine Hose verloren, und ja, das  _ war _ auch vor ein paar Hufflepuff-Drittklässlerinnen auf dem Weg zum Wahrsageunterricht passiert, aber das war doch wohl kaum seine Schuld, oder? Und doch kein Grund, so einen Aufstand zu machen...

„Die Portraits brauchen Beschäftigung, Albus – eine Beschäftigung, die keinen Alkohol und keine nicht jugendfreien... Entblößungen vor irgendwelchen Schülern erfordert, zumindest bis Weihnachten. Während der Ferien überlegen wir uns dann, wie wir weiter vorgehen können.“

Sir Cadogan schüttelte den Kopf – Beschäftigung, wozu sollte das gut sein? Sie alle hatten doch genug damit zu tun, sich in ihren Portraits zu besuchen und in die Schlacht gegen Bäume zu reiten und ihre Kampffertigkeiten zu üben, wozu brauchten sie da noch mehr Beschäftigung?

 

Zwei Tage später erreichte ihn die Nachricht, dass alle Portraits Hogwarts' sich in dem großen Landschaftsgemälde in der Eingangshalle einzufinden hatten, dem einzigen Ort im Schloss, an dem sie sich alle versammeln konnten, und Sir Cadogan sattelte missmutig sein Pferd. Dieser verrückte Aufruf hatte sicherlich mit der Beschäftigung zu tun, die Professor McGonagall für sie gefordert hatte, und auch wenn ihr sein ganzer Respekt gebührte, an die Sinnhaftigkeit des Vorhabens glaubte er nicht. Was sollte Professor Dumbledore schon eingefallen sein, das sie tun konnten? Sicherlich nichts Sinnvolles, nichts, mit dem er sich anfreunden konnte... nein, es würde eines dieser merkwürdigen modernen Dinge sein, die der Professor so mochte und mit denen er natürlich nichts anfangen konnte.

Sir Cadogan schüttelte den Kopf, während er sein Pferd zum Grasen an einer Lichtung zurückließ und auf die Bergwiese hinaustrat, auf der sich die Portraits versammelt hatten, es hatte sich bereits ein großer Auflauf von Gestalten aller Art gebildet und er reckte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um einen Blick auf eine massige Gestalt im rosa Kleid erhaschen zu können. Sicherlich wäre sie heute hier – ein solches Großereignis konnte sie nicht verpassen, natürlich nicht! Alle Portraits von Hogwarts versammelt! Da musste sie dabei sein, auch wenn dann die Gryffindor-Schüler ein paar Minuten auf den Einlass in ihren Turm warten mussten.

Er wanderte durch die Menge an Portraits, die sich um einen kleinen Hügel versammelt hatte, auf dem bereits Professor Dumbledore und einige andere der ehemaligen Schulleiter mit großen Schüsseln in der Hand auf sie warteten, immer auf der Suche nach seiner Angebeteten. Wenn er nur daran dachte, dass er sie vielleicht niemals getroffen hätte! Nur ein Zufall hatte ihn in ihre Ecke des Schlosses, hoch oben im Gryffindor-Turm, geführt, als er wieder einmal auf seinem Pferd eingeschlafen war und deswegen am Gemälde von Ignus dem Irrwitzigen falsch abgebogen war, und dann hatte er sie gesehen... Perfektion in einem rosa Kleid! Er hatte doch gar keine andere Wahl gehabt, als sich in sie zu verlieben, und doch hatte er bis jetzt nicht den Mut gefunden, ihr seine Gefühle zu gestehen. Sie hatten ein paar Worte gewechselt zu Halloween, als alle Portraits die Feierlichkeiten in der Großen Halle mitverfolgt hatten, doch sie wusste nun nur, dass er Kürbispasteten genauso mochte wie sie, nicht, dass sein Herz in ewiger, unabänderlicher Liebe für sie entflammt war.

Sir Cadogan seufzte tief. Er war so schüchtern und so tollpatschig, dass sicherlich jeder Versuch, zu ihr von seiner ewigen Liebe zu sprechen, im Desaster enden würde, und dann würde sie ihn für immer hassen. Nein, er konnte ihr nicht gestehen, sondern er musste sie aus der Ferne bewundern, die Perfektion ihres Lachens und ihres Kleides und ihrer Kurven.

Dumbledores magisch verstärktes Räuspern hallte über die Wiese und riss ihn sowohl aus seinen Gedanken als auch aus seiner Suche, und er stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und stützte sich auf seinem Schwert ab, um besser sehen zu können, was der Professor da vorne tat. „Meine Damen und Herren, vielen Dank, dass Sie sich hier und heute eingefunden haben, um zu erfahren, was Sie in den nächsten drei Wochen bis Weihnachten tun werden. Meine Kollegen und ich haben uns lange beraten und sind dann zu dem Ergebnis gekommen, dass sich die Portraits Hogwarts' mehr mit sich selbst beschäftigen müssen, damit die Schüler weniger gestört werden. Daher haben wir die Namen aller Bilder des Schlosses auf kleine Papierstreifen geschrieben, und jeder von Ihnen wird nun einen Namen ziehen. Für die Person, die Sie gezogen haben, müssen Sie ein Weihnachtsgeschenk besorgen – eine Kleinigkeit, mit der Sie der Person eine Freude machen können. Natürlich müssen Sie sich dafür ins Zeug legen, und versuchen, möglichst unauffällig herauszufinden, was ihre beschenkte Person gerne mag, denn Sie dürfen nicht verraten, wen Sie beschenken sollen, sondern das muss bis Weihnachten ein Geheimnis bleiben.“

Sir Cadogan schüttelte den Kopf, während die Portraits um ihn herum in aufgeregtes Gemurmel ausbrachen. Wieder so neumodisches Zeug, das er nicht verstand. Wieso sollte er jemandem etwas schenken? Und noch dazu jemandem, den er vielleicht gar nicht kannte, und das noch dazu, ohne zu verraten, wem er etwas schenken sollte? Das war verrückt... aber so wie Professor McGonagall geklungen hatte, konnte er sich dieser albernen Veranstaltung wohl nicht entziehen, und so reihte er sich wohl oder übel in eine der langen Schlangen ein, die sich zögerlich vor den ehemaligen Schulleitern mit den Lostöpfen in den Händen gebildet hatten. Ein Gutes hatte dieses Theater wenigstens, zwei Schlangen weiter konnte er nun endlich seine Angebetete entdecken, wie sie mit ihrer Freundin Violet giggelte und darauf wartete, auch einen Namen ziehen zu können. Er hob die behandschuhte Hand zum Gruße, aber leider bemerkte sie ihn nicht, weil sie zu sehr damit beschäftigt war, das Portrait von Franziskus dem Freimütigen zu beobachten, der nur schändlich spärlich bekleidet in der Wiese lag und sich sonnte.

Sir Cadogan ballte die Fäuste. Wie konnte dieser Widerling nur... wie konnte er es nur wagen, die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Angebeteten in solcher Weise auf sich zu ziehen? Skandalös! Fürchterlich Er, Sir Cadogan, musste ihn zum Duell fordern, um dieses ehrlose Verhalten zu bestrafen und seine eigene Schande zu tilgen!

Gerade als er nach seinem Schwert griff und aus der Reihe stürmen wollte, um Franziskus zum Zweikampf auffordern zu wollen, räusperte sich die Person vor ihm, und er stellte fest, dass er in seiner Wut gar nicht bemerkt hatte, dass er ganz vorne bei Professor Dumbledore angekommen war. Und wenn er schon hier war, konnte er ja eigentlich... beherzt steckte er seine Hand in die Schüssel und fischte nach einem Stück Papier, etwas unbeholfen wegen der Plattenpanzerung, und als er endlich eines ergriff, zwinkerte Professor Dumbledore ihm verschmitzt zu.

Sir Cadogan machte ein paar Schritte zurück und fummelte den Papierstreifen auseinander, im Moment zu neugierig, um noch an sein Duell mit Franziskus dem Freizügigen zu denken, und als er den Namen darauf sah, stockte ihm der Atem. Sie! Er hatte  _ sie _ gezogen, sie, die eine, der sein Herz gehörte und seine Gedanken galten, sie, von der er nachts träumte! Was für ein Glück, was für ein unglaublicher Glücksfall! Er war wahrlich gesegnet!

In seinem Überschwang gelang es ihm gerade noch, nicht zu seiner Angebeteten hinüberzusehen und so zu verraten, wen er gezogen hatte, und stattdessen wandte er sich ab und starrte über das Gipfelpanorama hinweg. Auch wenn er geglaubt hatte, dass dieses alberne Spiel nichts für ihn war, vielleicht hatte er sich doch getäuscht. Er wusste zwar nicht, wie er irgendwelche Fremden beschenken sollte, die er nicht kannte, doch wie er eine Dame glücklich machte, das wusste er, und so konnte er sich über sie erkundigen und sie danach beschenken, ohne dass er sich zum Narren machte – immerhin hatte Dumbledore sich dieses Spiel ausgedacht. Und vielleicht... vielleicht, am Ende, wenn ihr seine Geschenke gefielen und seine Werbung zusagte, würde sie dann... er seufzte. Nein, er durfte nicht so hastig sein. Er musste erst einmal ein Geschenk für sie finden, eine Überraschung, die sie überzeugen würde, eines Ritters wie ihm und einer feinen Dame wie ihr würdig, und danach konnte er sich überlegen, wie er es ihr überbrachte und wie er ihr dabei vielleicht sogar seine Liebe gestand.

Franziskus der Freizügige war vollkommen vergessen, als er sich auf den Weg zurück zu seinem Pony machte, die Gedanken voll von diesen edlen Dingen, die Damen so sehr zusagten. Rosen... ja, er würde ihr Rosen schenken, so viele Rosen, wie er in dem Rosengarten mit dem Springbrunnen, der im siebten Stock hing, nur pflücken konnte, und Blumen... alle Blumen aus all den Landschaftsgemälden, die er nur finden konnte, zu einem Bouquet gebunden und zum Kranze gewunden... und Pralinen, ja, er wusste, dass sie Pralinen mochte, er hatte sie schon oft genug mit ihnen in der Hand gesehen, wenn er scheu vom Stillleben nebenan in ihr Portrait spähte und doch nicht den Mut zusammennehmen konnte, sie anzusprechen. Vielleicht auch ein paar Kleinigkeiten aus einem der Bankettgemälde, die unten beim Eingang in die Küchen hingen? Sie aß gerne... zumindest glaubte er das... er seufzte. Er musste mehr über sie herausfinden, um ganz genau zu wissen, womit er ihr eine Freude machen konnte, womit er sie überraschen konnte, und die Person, die er am Besten dafür ansprechen konnte, war Violet, ihre Freundin. Zwar hatte er gewisse Bedenken, was ihre Verschwiegenheit anging, aber damit seine Werbung erfolgreich sein konnte, brauchte er ihre Informationen, und so ritt er am nächsten Abend mit einer Flasche Wein, die er aus dem römischen Gemälde im vierten Stock entlehnt hatte, hinunter in die Kammer neben der Großen Halle, wo Violets Portrait hing. „Seid gegrüßt, holde Maid. Ich hätte ein Anliegen an Euch, und hoffe, dass mein Geschenk Euch gnädig stimmen kann, damit Ihr Nachsicht walten lasst und mein Verlangen erfüllt.“

Die Hexe zog die Augenbrauen hoch, doch als er von seinem Pferd stieg und ihr mit einer Verbeugung die Flasche Wein überreichte, lächelte sie und bedeutete ihm, doch Platz zu nehmen. Der gepolsterte Stuhl ächzte bedrohlich unter seinem Gewicht und dem der Plattenrüstung, die er trug, und Violet schenkte jedem von ihnen ein Glas Wein aus der Flasche ein, die er ihr gebracht hatte. „Gut, was kann ich für Sie tun?“

Für einen Moment ergriff die Befürchtung ihn, dass sie alles ihrer Freundin erzählen und seinen Plan verraten würde, und so räusperte er sich. „Ihr müsst verstehen, Madame, dass all dies, was ich nun mit Euch besprechen möchte, unter das äußerste Siegel der Verschwiegenheit fällt. Niemals, unter keinen Umständen, darf dies, was hier besprochen wird, an das Subjekt unserer Konversation gelangen. Habe ich Ihr Wort darauf, holde Maid?“

Er konnte sehen, dass er Violet neugierig gemacht hatte, und sie lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl nach vorne, als sie nickte. „Selbstverständlich.“

„Nun gut... wie Ihr wisst, hat Professor Dumbledore gestern den Auftrag vergeben, dass jedes Portrait dieses Schlosses einem anderen ein Geschenk machen muss. Wie das Schicksal es so wollte, habe ich nun Ihre Freundin, die holde Maid, die den Gryffindor-Turm vor finsteren Eindringlingen und unberechtigten Zudringlingen schützt, aus seinem Lostopf gezogen. Da ich mit dieser Dame nicht so gut bekannt bin, wie ich es mir wünschen würde, wollte ich nun um Ihre Hilfe dabei bitten, ein angemessenes Geschenk zu finden.“

Sir Cadogan konnte nicht vermeiden, dass er beim letzten Satz errötete, doch er hoffte, dass Violet seine Intentionen nicht sofort erraten würde – zwar hatte er sie zur Verschwiegenheit verpflichtet und sie hatte ihm ihr Wort gegeben, aber es wäre vielleicht ein wenig peinlich für ihn, wenn seine Werbung nicht dazu führte, dass er das Herz seiner Angebeteten eroberte.

„Oh, natürlich!“ Violet strahlte ihn an. „Natürlich werde ich Ihnen helfen, ich finde es wirklich nett von Ihnen, dass Sie so motiviert sind und ihr eine Freude machen wollen! Was möchten Sie denn wissen?“

Er hielt sich gerade noch davon ab, ihr zu sagen, dass er alles über ihre Freundin wissen wolle, und richtete sich stattdessen auf seinem Stuhl auf, um seine gesetzte, würdevolle Haltung zu bewahren. „Nun, welches sind denn die Geschenke, mit denen ich Ihre Freundin beglücken könnte? Ich dachte bereits an Blumen, da Blumen jede Dame erfreuen, und an Pralinen, da Ihre Freundin ein ganz besonderes Verlangen nach ihnen zu verspüren scheint, doch dies ist wohl kaum ein ausreichendes Geschenk für eine solch edle Dame zum uns bevorstehenden Hochfest.“

Violet giggelte. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie sich darüber freuen würde... damit gehen Sie schon in die richtige Richtung, wenn Sie verstehen, was ich meine. Sie mag auch kandierte Äpfel und Weihnachtsgebäck...“

Sir Cadogan schüttelte den Kopf. „Verzeihen Sie, holde Maid, doch dies sind alles Dinge, die in diesem Schloss recht leicht zu beschaffen sind. Haben Sie keinen Auftrag für mich, vielleicht die Suche nach einem besonderen Gegenstand, den Ihre Freundin gerne zu besitzen wünscht? Ein edler Ring, oder ein Diadem, oder der Kopf eines fürchterlichen Drachen, könnte dies sie vielleicht erfreuen?“

„Ich weiß nicht, ich glaube nicht, dass sie tote Monster besonders gerne mag. Aber Schmuck? Ich glaube, das könnte ihr gefallen. Sie beschwert sich noch immer, dass der Ring, den sie so gerne getragen hat, verschwunden ist, seit Sirius Black sie damals attackiert hat.“

„Oh ja, dieser Schuft, dieser elende, der es gewagt hat, in die heiligen Hallen des Schlosses einzudringen! Ich wünschte, ich könnte ihn zum Duell herausfordern, damit dieser Fleck der Schande auf meiner weißen Weste getilgt wird!“

Violet machte eine wegwerfende Bewegung. „Schon gut... was ich sagen wollte, wenn Sie vielleicht einen schönen Ring für sie finden, einen mit einem Rubin, Sie wissen schon, für Gryffindor, fände sie das sicherlich nett.“

„Natürlich! Ich werde mich sofort auf den Weg machen, um den gewünschten Gegenstand zu finden, und noch vor Weihnachten zurückkehren, um ihn Ihrer Freundin zum Geschenk zu machen!“

Er griff nach seinem Plattenhelm, verbeugte sich, und rannte zurück zu seinem Pony, um Pläne zu schmieden und seinen Feldzug vorzubereiten, um das Herz seiner Angebeteten zu erobern.

 

Entgegen seiner Ankündigung ritt er allerdings nicht sofort los, um einen Ring für sie zu suchen, sondern nutzte erst die Gelegenheit, im Dunkel der Nacht ein paar rote Rosen, die er in einem der gemalten Gärten Hogwarts' geschnitten hatte, in ihrem Portrait vor dem Gryffindor-Turm zu hinterlassen, als Zeichen seiner Liebe und Hingabe. Zwar hatte Dumbledore gesagt, dass er bis Weihnachten nicht verraten durfte, wer er war, aber nicht, dass er seiner Geliebten keine zusätzlichen Geschenke hinterlassen konnte, um sie seiner Bewunderung zu versichern und ihr Herz zu gewinnen.

Während der kommenden Wochen, während er das ganze Schloss durchsuchte und jede Besenkammer durchstöberte in dem Wunsch, einen Ring zu finden, der der holden Maid, die er liebte, würdig war, vergaß er kein einziges Mal, ihr eine kleine Aufmerksamkeit zu hinterlassen, sobald sie ihr Portrait verließ, um ihre Freunde zu besuchen. Einmal hinterließ er Nüsse und Früchte, dann wieder kandierte Äpfel und Weihnachtskekse, dann einen Kranz aus Wildblumen von den immerblühenden Almen im Südkorridor, der die nächsten Tage ihr wundervolles Haar zierte, wie er feststellte, als er sie aus der Ferne bewunderte. Auch sein nächster Besuch bei Violet gab ihm Hoffnung, denn sie verriet ihm, dass ihre Freundin sich sehr über seine Geschenke freute und sehr gespannt wäre, wer denn ihr heimlicher Verehrer sei und wann sie ihn kennenlernen würde. Vielleicht... vielleicht wäre sie nicht abgeneigt, vielleicht würde er ihr nicht nur einen Ring, sondern auch seine Hand in der Ehe antragen können... aber dafür musst er erst einen Ring finden, der zu ihr passte, und mit jedem Tag, der verfloss, verließ ihn mehr und mehr die Hoffnung.

Kein Ring, den er fand, war ihrer würdig, und mit jedem Tag, der Weihnachten näherrückte, wurde er nervöser – zwar überraschte er sie jeden Tag, doch all diese Gesten wären nur von Wert, wenn er sie mit einem wirklichen Geschenk krönen konnte, einem, das sie noch mehr überraschen würde als alles, was er bisher getan hatte... einem, das einer edlen Dame wie ihr und einem mutigen Ritter wie ihm würdig wäre. Und nun, zwei Tage vor Weihnachten, er stand mit leeren Händen da. Es war eine Katastrophe!

Zuerst war er noch voller Energie und Hoffnung gewesen, doch mittlerweile hatte er jedes Gemälde des Schlosses durchsucht, von der obersten Turmspitze bis zum tiefsten Kerkergewölbe, und nichts gefunden, das zu seiner Angebeteten gepasst hätte.

Seufzend sattelte er sein Pferd, um einen letzten Ausritt zu wagen, nachdem er eine besonders große Portion Kirschpralinen in ihrem Portrait hinterlassen hatte, und machte sich auf den Weg, Hogwarts seine letzten Geheimnisse zu entreißen. Irgendwo hier musste doch ein Ring sein! Ein Ring mit einem wunderschönen roten Stein, vielleicht mit einem Löwenkopf darauf, den er ihr geben konnte, um ihr seine Hand in der Ehe anzutragen... aber er hatte nichts gefunden in diesen letzten Wochen, und mittlerweile wurde die Anstrengung auch ihm, einem standhaften, würdigen Ritter, zu viel.

Tagsüber den Schülern den Weg zu Weisen und sie zum Duell herauszufordern und nachts nach einem Geschenk für seine Angebetete zu suchen hatte ihn sehr müde und sehr erschöpft zurückgelassen, und so wunderte er es ich kaum, als er, nach einem besonders langen und langweiligen Stück Weg durch ein Wandgemälde im Erdgeschoß plötzlich den Kopf hochriss, der ihm auf die Brust gesunken war, und sich fragte, wo zum Teufel er sich befand. Sein Pferd musste irgendwo falsch abgebogen sein, denn diese abgelegene Besenkammer lag garantiert nicht auf seinem Weg, genauso wie das Bild, das hier deponiert worden war und ganz offensichtlich darauf wartete, restauriert zu werden. Vorsichtig, um nicht an die zerschnittene, heruntergerissene Leinwand zu fassen, schob er sich nach vorne und warf einen Blick nach unten – und erstarrte. Das Bild zeigte eine Schatzkammer, eine, die er noch nie zuvor im Schloss gesehen hatte, und da... da war der Ring, der eine, perfekte Ring, den er in den letzten Wochen so verzweifelt gesucht hatte. Direkt vor seiner Nase!

Er reckte sich nach vorne, hinunter in die Tiefen des beschädigten Bildes, auf den kleinen Fetzen Leinwand zu, der unbeschädigt war und auf dem der Ring aufgemalt war, und doch konnte er ihn nicht erreichen... aber er musste! Er musste einfach! Er schob sich ein kleines Stück weiter nach vorne, gefährlich nahe an den Abgrund heran, und sein Panzerhandschuh rutschte von seinen Fingern und purzelte hinunter, verschwand in dem Abgrund hinter dem beschädigten Bilderrahmen. Sir Cadogan unterdrückte einen Fluch, der eines Ritters wie ihm nicht würdig gewesen wäre. Er musste... er musste... er musste... er hing bereits über dem Abgrund, als er endlich, endlich einen Hauch von Gold unter seiner Haut spürte, und mit einer letzten Anstrengung gelang es ihm, den Ring zwischen seinen Fingerspitzen zu fassen zu bekommen und sich wieder nach oben zu ziehen. Triumph durchflutete ihn, als er das kleine Schmuckstück in seiner Hand betrachtete – es war perfekt. Golden mit kleinen Rubinen, wie geschaffen für eine Gryffindor wie seine Angebetete, und ein würdiges Geschenk, das von so einem tapferen Recken wie ihm an seine Holde gegeben werden konnte. Vorsichtig ließ Sir Cadogan den Ring in seine Tasche gleiten. Weihnachten konnte kommen.

 

Eigentlich hatte er vorgehabt, seine Angebetete am Weihnachtsmorgen zu überraschen und ihr seine Identität zu enthüllen, doch seine Ungeduld, eine sehr unritterliche Eigenschaft, wie er fand, machte ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Zu sehr verlangte es ihn danach, in ihr geliebtes Gesicht zu sehen und herauszufinden, ob seine Bemühungen um sie, die in den letzten Wochen den größten Teil seiner Zeit eingenommen hatten, von Erfolg gekrönt sein würden, als dass er noch eine Nacht länger warten konnte.

Also stand er hier, seine Plattenrüstung auf Hochglanz poliert, einen großen Strauß Rosen in der Hand und den Ring, den er mit solcher Mühe für sie gefunden hatte, in einem kleinen Holzkästchen in seiner Tasche, und sammelte seinen ganzen Mut zusammen, um die letzten Schritte zu gehen und in ihr Bild zu treten. Er, Sir Cadogan der Mutige, aus dem Hause Gryffindor, brachte nicht den Willen auf, sich seiner Angebeteten zu nähern... er schüttelte den Kopf und stolperte nach vorne, bis er schließlich in ihr Portrait trat, die Röte bereits im Gesicht. Zum Glück war sie auch anwesend, war nicht bei ihrer Freundin Violet, um mit ihr Weihnachten zu feiern, und wandte elegant den Kopf, um ihn zu mustern. „Ja?“

Sir Cadogan glaubte, dass seine Zunge sich verknotet hatte, und die kleine Rede, die er vorbereitet hatte, war vollkommen verschwunden. „Ähm... ja... ich...“ Er räusperte sich. „Teuerste, würdet Ihr mir... hättet Ihr vielleicht die Ehre, mir einen Moment Eurer Zeit zu schenken?“

Sie hob die Augenbrauen, nickte aber. „Gerne.“

Er streckte die Hand mit dem Rosenstrauß aus und sie nahm ihn an, stellte ihn in die Vase neben sich, wo schon andere seiner Blumengeschenke warteten, und er wischte sich unauffällig die Handfläche ab, dankbar über die kleine Pause. „Wie Ihr... wie Ihr vielleicht schon erraten habt, bin ich derjenige, der Euch in den letzten Wochen... hoffentlich... mit seinen Geschenken erfreuen konnte, Teuerste.“

Ihr Gesicht hellte sich auf. „Oh ja, danke. Ich hab mich wirklich gefreut, es waren so schöne Überraschungen dabei! Und ich muss zugeben, vielleicht bin ich Violet ein bisschen öfter als sonst besuchen gegangen, damit Sie mir etwas hinterlassen konnten.“

Sir Cadogan errötete noch mehr, diesmal vor Freude und nicht vor Verlegenheit, und richtete sich noch ein wenig höher auf. „Ich kann mit Worten nicht beschreiben, wie glücklich mich dieses Euer Glück macht, meine Holdeste. Mein Leben war in den letzten Wochen dem Wunsch gewidmet, Euch bestmöglichst zu dienen.“

Auch seine Angebetete wirkte nun ein wenig verlegen, und er machte ein paar Schritte auf sie zu und griff nach dem Kästchen in seiner Tasche. „Doch all diese kleinen Aufmerksamkeiten, die Euch zu vermachen ich mir zur Aufgabe gemacht habe, sind nichts gegen das Geschenk, das ich unter größten Mühen und ohne eine Anstrengung zu scheuen für Euch gefunden habe, meine Dame. Ich... wenn Ihr mir die Ehre erweisen würdet...“

Er streckte ihr das Kästchen mit dem Ring hin und sie ergriff es, ihre Wangen zart gerötet wie der Stoff ihres Kleides. „Oh, dankeschön.“

„Bitte, würdet Ihr mir die Ehre erweisen und vielleicht hineinsehen?“

„Liebend gern.“ Sie öffnete den Deckel und der Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht war Belohnung genug für ihn, selbst wenn sie seine Hand nicht annehmen würde – diese Freude, diese Verzückung, diese Begeisterung. „Das ist wunderschön, danke! Ich hab mir schon immer gewünscht, wieder einen Ring zu haben...“ Sie lächelte und nahm ihn aus seinem Satinbett, um ihn sich an den Finger zu stecken, und betrachtete ihre Hand bewundernd. „Da, sieht er nicht wundervoll aus?“

Sie streckte ihm ihre Hand hin, und Sir Cadogan ergriff sie in einem Anflug von Verwegenheit – jetzt war der Zeitpunkt gekommen! Er sank auf die Knie, und die Dame seines Herzens blickte auf ihn herab. „Holdeste, vielleicht habt Ihr... möglicherweise konntet Ihr in Eurer grenzenlosen Klugheit schon erkennen, dass meine Aufmerksamkeiten zartere Gefühle als die der Freundschaft und der Bewunderung für Euch zum Ausdruck bringen möchten... könntet Ihr... würdet Ihr mir... wollt Ihr mir also die Ehre erweisen, meine Frau zu werden?“

Er zitterte, während sie ihn überrascht ansah, doch nach einem Moment, in dem sie von seinem Angebot schier überwältigt schien, nickte sie schließlich. „Liebend gern.“


	27. Zu den Drei Besen

******Pairing:** Ronald Weasley/Madame Rosmerta, gewünscht von Francis

**27\. Zu den Drei Besen**

Die Tür schlug hinter dem letzten anderen Gast zu und sperrte den kalten schottischen Winterabend aus, mit dem eisigen Wind und den wirbelnden Schneeflocken, die der Luftzug hereingetragen hatte, und Ron Weasley seufzte. Nun saß er alleine in den Drei Besen und starrte in sein Glas Feuerwhiskey, all seine Freunde und Bekannten, diejenigen, mit denen er sich oft nach der Arbeit auf ein Glas traf, waren zu Hause bei ihren Frauen und Familien, so wie es sich am Weihnachtsabend gehörte... nur er nicht.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und nahm einen weiteren Schluck, der in seiner Kehle brannte, während er über die vielen leeren Tische und Stühle hinwegblickte, hinüber zu der zweiten Gaststube, in der die Lichter und das Feuer bereits gelöscht waren, während er von seiner Einsamkeit schier erdrückt wurde. Warum musste Hermine auch so stur sein? Er sollte zu Hause bei ihr sein, bei den Kindern, noch ein wenig mit ihnen spielen und ihnen vorlesen, bevor sie mit leuchtenden Augen ins Bett gingen und vor Vorfreude auf den Weihnachtstag und ihre Geschenke kaum einschlafen konnten. Stattdessen saß er alleine in seiner Stammkneipe und betrank sich, und in ein paar Stunden, wenn der Alkohol seinen Reiz verloren hatte, würde er Charlie aus dem Bett werfen, damit er auf seiner Couch übernachten konnte – denn dass Hermine ihn heute noch hereinließ, und noch dazu in seinem Zustand, war völlig ausgeschlossen.

Worüber sie gestritten hatten, hatte er bereits vergessen und verdrängt, ihm war nur in Erinnerung geblieben, dass es irgendeine dumme Kleinigkeit war, irgendeine erbsenzählerische Angelegenheit, die nicht wichtig genug war, um sich gegenseitig eine Stunde lang anzuschreien, bevor ihm ihre keifende Stimme zu viel geworden war und er schließlich aus dem Haus geflüchtet war. Er schüttelte den Kopf – so sehr er Hermine liebte, manchmal... manchmal war sie einfach fürchterlich, mit diesem perfektionistischen Anspruch, den sie so gerne vor sich hertrug. Es war ja schön und gut, wenn _sie_ ein perfekter Mensch war, der nie etwas falsch machte, nie etwas vergaß, und nie etwas Undurchdachtes tat, aber musste sie diesen verdammt hohen Anspruch dann auch an alle anderen stellen? Konnte er nicht einfach einmal nach Hause kommen, ohne dass sie ihn anmeckerte, weil er etwas vergessen hatte, das sie irgendwann einmal vor drei Tagen morgens vor seiner ersten Tasse Kaffee gesagt hatte? Wirklich? 

Er warf die Quidditchzeitung, die er vorgegeben hatte zu lesen, bevor seine Freunde ihm mitleidig auf die Schulter klopften und ihm versicherten, dass ihre Frauen ganz genauso schlimm wären, zur Seite, und nahm den letzten Schluck aus seinem Glas. Vielleicht sollte er jetzt schon zu Charlie apparieren und sich damit die verschlafene Missbilligung seines Bruders ersparen, eine Tirade in vierundzwanzig Stunden reichte ihm eigentlich... oder sollte er sagen, zwei? Hermine hatte sicherlich schon seiner Mutter gepetzt, was er diesmal wieder verbrochen hatte, und die würde ihm morgen, beim alljährlichen Familienessen zu Weihnachten, wahrscheinlich ihre Meinung geigen wie damals, als er noch in der zweiten Klasse gewesen war und sie ihm einen Heuler geschickt hatte, weil er das Auto seines Vaters gegen die Peitschende Weide geflogen hatte.

„Noch immer da?“ Madame Rosmerta, die Wirtin, war aus der Küche gekommen, wo sie für den Abend aufgeräumt hatte, wenn ihre letzten Gäste sie nicht brauchten, und wischte sich die Hände an ihrer Schürze ab. „Ärger mit Hermine?“

Ron nickte stumpf – Rosmerta, wie er sie nennen durfte, seit er hier Stammkunde war, wusste wahrscheinlich mehr über seine Ehekrache als sein bester Freund, vor allem, weil ihre Kneipe der Ort war, an den er dann flüchtete, wenn Hermine wieder einmal einen ihrer schlechten Tage hatte. Seine Freunde hier, die er beim Quidditch im Hobbyverein kennengelernt hatte, boten ihm Trost, wenn alle anderen Weasley-Männer sich gegen ihn verbündeten, weil sie Angst vor dem Zorn ihrer Frauen hatten... denn aus irgendeinem Grund waren die immer der Ansicht, dass Hermine Recht hatte. Er seufzte – dabei musste doch jeder vernünftige Mensch einsehen, dass sie andauernd aus Mücken Erumpents machte.

„Das wird schon wieder.“ Rosmerta nahm sein fortgesetztes Schweigen zum Anlass, ihm noch ein Glas Feuerwhiskey hinzustellen, und Ron fragte sich, wieso nicht alle Frauen sein konnten wie sie? Sie hatte offensichtlich kein Problem, wenn die Männer um sie herum ein wenig angetrunken waren, oder einmal einen derben Witz machten, oder nicht perfekt rasiert waren... sie jammerte nicht, sie meckerte nicht, sie war einfach da, und obwohl sie gut zwanzig Jahre älter war als er, sah sie immer noch ziemlich gut aus. Ein wenig reifer, ja... aber im Grunde war sie immer noch die hübsche Hexe, die er damals, bei seinem ersten Ausflug nach Hogsmeade, zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte. 

„Danke.“

Damals war er nicht wenig in sie verliebt gewesen, seine erste Schwärmerei, und hatte immer, wenn er mit Harry und Hermine in den Drei Besen saß, die Getränke geholt, nur damit er ein paar stotternde Worte mit ihm wechseln und dabei rot werden konnte, aber das lag nun alles so weit in der Vergangenheit, dass er sich kaum daran erinnerte. Er war jetzt ein erwachsener Mann und kein unerfahrener Teenager, der entsprechende Oberweite für das beste Attribut hielt, das eine Frau haben konnte, und obendrein verheiratet mit einer Frau, die er liebte... zumindest dann, wenn sie ihn nicht in den Wahnsinn trieb.

Rosmerta nickte ihm zu und machte sich dann daran, die Gläser, die vom letzten Geschäft des Tages übrig geblieben waren, zu spülen, während er sie beobachtete, mehr, um etwas zu tun zu haben, als weil er wirkliches Interesse an der langweiligen Tätigkeit verspürte. Wartete jemand zu Hause auf  _sie_ ? Wollte sie einfach nur Feierabend machen, hielt er sie davon ab, Zeit mit ihren Lieben zu verbringen, oder war sie genauso alleine, wie er sich im Moment fühlte, ohne jemanden, zu dem er gehen konnte, um dieses Familienfest zu verbringen? Er wusste es nicht... so viel Zeit er auch in ihrer Gesellschaft verbrachte, Madame Rosmerta hörte ihren Gästen mehr zu, wie sie ihr ihr Leid klagten – auch über ihre Ehefrauen – als dass sie über sich selbst erzählte, und er seufzte. „Halte ich dich von irgendetwas ab? Wartet jemand auf dich?“

Rosmerta blickte von dem Glas, das sie auf die altmodische Art mit einem Tuch poliert hatte, auf, und musterte ihn mit schräggelegtem Kopf, die Überraschung auf ihren hübschen Zügen offensichtlich. „Mich? Nein... auf mich wartet nur eine kalte Wohnung und meine Katze.“

Er nickte und wünschte sich, dass auf ihn wenigstens eine Katze warten würde und nicht nur sein Bruder Charlie, der die meiste Zeit sehr gut auf seine Gesellschaft verzichten konnte und auch heute Abend nicht besonders begeistert davon wäre, ihn zu sehen, besonders, weil er getrunken hatte. „Dann... kann ich noch ein wenig bleiben?“

Rosmerta nickte nur verständnisvoll. „Hermine hat dich hinausgeworfen?“

Eigentlich war das so nicht ganz richtig, das wusste Ron auch noch in seinem angetrunkenen und wütenden Zustand, immerhin war  _er_ gegangen, etwas, das Hermine ihm morgen sicherlich zum Vorwurf machen würde. Sie würde sich darüber aufregen, dass er der Konfrontation lieber auswich, als die Dinge vernünftig auszudiskutieren, und dass die Kinder ihn vermisst hatten und nach ihm gefragt hatten, und dass er nicht einfach so gehen konnte, weil er ja auch nicht so einfach aus seinem Leben verschwinden konnte... die ganze Tirade, die er sich schon so oft hatte anhören müssen in so vielen Jahren. Aber das alles zu erklären, hätte zu weit geführt, und so nickte Ron nur, bevor er einen weiteren, tiefen Schluck aus seinem Glas nahm. „So ungefähr.“

Rosmerta polierte das letzte Glas und stellte es auf seinen Platz im Regal, bevor sie ihren Zauberstab zückte und mit einem Schlenker die Stühle auf die Tische hochstellte, damit ihr verzauberter Mop seine Arbeit tun konnte, während sie sich ein Butterbier nahm. Nur die Barhocker waren auf dem Boden geblieben, und mit einem Seufzen, das zeigte, wie müde sie schon war und wie lang der Tag für sie gewesen war, ließ sie sich auf den neben Ron sinken. Er wusste die Geste zu schätzen – er fühlte sich nicht mehr so, wie wenn er alleine trinken würde, und war außerdem dankbar, dass sie für ihn länger hierblieb, damit er nicht in den Schneesturm hinausmusste, um zu Charlie zu apparieren. Charlie, der ihm vielleicht die Tür aufmachen würde... vielleicht. „Danke.“

Rosmerta schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Wofür denn? Dafür, dass ich einen meiner treusten Kunden nicht in die Nacht hinauswerfe? Du solltest mich besser kennen, Ron... und ich muss zugeben, für dich hatte ich schon immer eine besondere Schwäche.“

Er lachte, als sie das sagte, ein wenig verschmitzt, wie wenn sie ihm ein Geheimnis verraten würde, und er beugte sich zu ihr nach vorne. „Vielleicht hatte ich auch schon immer eine Schwäche für dich?“ Die Worte waren über seine Lippen gekommen, bevor er über sie nachdachte, und der Alkohol in seinem Magen, der ihm zu Kopf gestiegen war, sorgte dafür, dass er sie nicht bereute. Und zuzugeben, dass er jemanden einmal, vor vielen Jahren, gemocht hatte, war kein Hochverrat, oder? Wobei... Hermine würde es sicherlich so auslegen, aber auch wenn sie das gerne glaubte, sie war nicht die einzige, die die Gesetze der Welt bestimmte und sich ein Urteil bilden konnte!

Bildete er es sich nur ein, oder sah er da einen Hauch von Rot auf Rosmertas Wangen? Wenn ja, musste er wahrscheinlich vom warmen Butterbier kommen. Für einen Moment schwieg sie, schien unentschlossen, spielte mit dem Verschluss ihrer Flasche, bevor sie sich schließlich wieder ihm zuwandte. „Weißt du was? Wenn du möchtest, kannst du bei mir übernachten. Ich hab ein Gästebett frei, und wenn du sonst niemanden hast...“

Ron dachte an Charlie und an seinen abschätzigen Blick, den er ihm zuwerfen würde, wenn er wieder einmal vor seine Tür gekrochen kam, und blickte dann zu der hübschen Frau hinüber, neben der er saß, die so offensichtlich gewillt war, ihm zu helfen. Nein... eigentlich war es keine schwere Entscheidung, und vielleicht...?

„Du rettest mir gerade das Leben. Danke.“ Ron nickte, und Rosmerta lächelte. 


End file.
